The Universal Vampires' Association
by RoyallyBrutal
Summary: The Universal Vampires' Association is a place where vampires from far and wide can come to enjoy immortality and each other's company. However, now the vampires will face their greatest threats. Human revolution, demons, and Gods are just some of the problems they face. Will the vamps win? Or will they ultimately lose? Mega Multi Crossover. Google is highly advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, been asleep for quite sometime for those who follow me. But fret not. I have found out a fire and idiot proof method for me to keep doing this. I'll just stick to one story and finish it before I continue on with the next. Why am I doing this? Because laziness. So don't expect regular posting times, but do expect a well thought out and meaningful plot...**

 **Pfft... who am I kidding, I can't make a good plot if my life depended on it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Blood. The life giving force. It flows, gets spilt, and keep humans alive… Humans… Such selfish creatures. They keep such a valuable resource to themselves. They refuse to share the dark red liquid found within them to the ones who need it the most. What kind of creature would need blood more than a human you ask? Why, a **Vampire** of course…"

"Ok, I get it, Krul, we're vampires. That's why we're here." A tall and sparkly model-like man said to the smaller girl in pink standing next to him.

"Oh you are no fun Edward. I had this whole menacing speech and you won't even hear it." The vampire known as Krul Tepes said, sulking.

The two were walking down a long corridor that lead to a large door. "You might want to take a while to breathe before you see what's behind this door." The small vampire in pink warned the taller boy in grey. "Just open it. It's not like I'm going to get killed or anything. Immortality, remember?" Edward said sarcastically. "Fine, suit yourself…" Krul said as she opened the large wooden door. "Oh, do be careful Alucard doesn't-"

Before she could finish, Edward's head was blown clean off and grey matter was splattered everywhere. It stained the door, the walls, and Krul's dress. The vampire in pink opened her eyes to see a tall figure in red with its arm out and a long silver hand cannon in its gloved grasp. All around it were vampires from far and wide looking at Krul's general direction. Not soon after, they returned to their regular activities.

"Krul! What did I say about the sparkly ones?" The figure in red known as Alucard stepped forward as he holstered his weapon. "You imbecile! You soiled my dress!" Krul exclaimed, ignoring Alucard. "Priorities, woman. Do you want the other vamps to see that we accept weak fools like Mr. I-bathe-in-glitter-glue over here?"

Krul snapped her fingers, commanding a servant to bring her a towel. She then proceeded to wipe her face and dress with the towel. She placed the towel on the tray her servant brought to her and looked at Alucard. The Vampire in red had always been infamous for being trigger-happy and ruthless, however he would usually like to describe himself as bored and carefree. That could have been his motive to live, to cure his infinite boredom. "I was hoping to invite another like-minded individual into our association. He would have made a good initiate."

"Pfft, that wimp? All I saw was a disco ball with legs." Alucard mocked, looking at the lifeless – and now motionless – body of Edward Cullen. "Anyway, we are more of a club, not an association."

The now annoyed third progenitor's face turned red with anger. "We are the Universal Vampires' Association! We are made up of some of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. We are not some petty teenage club in some livestock school!"

"Woah, chill princess." A floating figure said as it hovered above the two. The figure had long black hair and pale grey skin. It was wearing a dark grey singlet and tattered jeans. On its back was a large red bass guitar in the shape of an axe. "Marceline, The Vampire Queen…" Krul said with a slight hint of resentment in her voice. Krul knew Marceline's personality was akin to Alucard's, only to a lesser, not-so-murderous degree. "And we are actually more like a cult, really." Marceline pointed out. "So what happened to this guy? He looks like he could really light up a party."

"That's a great idea Marcy, we could hang his corpse on the ceiling and start a dance party. I'll invite the hookers, you can get him up to the ceiling." Alucard said with excitement. With that, the vampire in red dashed off, leaving an amused Marceline and a very annoyed Krul. Marceline grabbed Edward's body and proceeded to float away. "Don't worry, Krul, I'll take care of this and make sure Alucard doesn't get his mitts all up in this." Soon, she was out of sight, leaving a very flustered Krul. The pink vampire sighed away her anger and proceeded to head towards the meeting room, where the head vampires were supposed to have a congregation.

On her way to the meeting room, she walked past a giant gold statue of an old man dressed in a suit of unknown origin with his right hand raised and left hand supporting himself on a cane. At the foot of the statue were the words:

 **The Primordial Vampire**

 **Elder Maximum**

' **Blood for All, All for Blood'**

Many a time has Krul walked pass this statue. _Elder Maximum_ … Krul thought to herself. She was told when she joined the association that Elder Maximum was the oldest vampire and founder of the association. He has lived and will continue to live, as long as there are living creatures in existence. It is rumoured that the Elder feeds off the spiritual energy of all living things. Most of the vampires in the association have been long time members, regularly visiting the Elder Building – a building within a pocket dimension Elder Maximum made himself – to have a drink of blood, share stories, or simply meet vampires from all across the multiverse. The Universal Vampires' Association was created with the intention of bringing vampires closer together to escape the social prejudice they face from humans. However, as time went on, different vampires with varying powers and intentions came together and disputes were had. So to neutralise this, the Council was formed to dictate the rules of the association and attempt to get rid of any and all conflict, both between vampires, and vampires and humans. Krul thought about all of this and chuckled to herself.

The association had only recently invited her into their ranks and made her a Council member no less. At first she held her head high as she always would, and looked down on the other vampires. However as time went on she found out that she was just a very small fish in a very big ocean full of sharks and monsters. There were some vampires such as Alucard with high level immortality, making them incredibly hard to kill. Others like Marceline came from places that even scared Krul herself. Then there were others… the top tier vamps. Capable of doing so much more than just drinking blood and living long lives. One such vampire that came to krul's mind was DIO. He has an enigma wrapped inside another enigma. She had heard rumours that DIO possessed an invisible spirit that did his bidding and could even stop time. It was safe to say that Krul was severely outclassed. Her previous attempts at impressing the other leaders ended like it did just moments ago. Most of her plans were either not up to the standards of the other leaders, or were ruined by the likes of Alucard or Marceline. Oddly enough, those two were the only reason why she was still a part of the Council. Every time something bad happened, it was either Alucard or Marceline who bailed her out. Marceline showed compassion, Alucard on the other hand, just wanted someone he could tease, other than his assistant, the 'Police Girl' Seras Victoria.

Krul stood in front of an antique wooden door, not unlike the one she first entered. She pushed opened the door and saw a large table with chairs surrounding it. The room was candle lit and dim. She scanned the seats and saw that two seats were already taken. One seat was occupied by the fancily dressed man known simply as Slayer. He was currently indulging himself with a book titled: 'A Million Years a Vampire' in one hand, and a pipe in the other. The other seat was occupied by a scantily clad female vampire who had her head on the table. Her name was Eliza.

As Krul walked closer to the table, Slayer looked up from his book and proceeded to greet the vampire in pink. "Ah, hello Krul, it's good to see you. I actually require your assistance." Slayer said as he gestured towards Eliza. Krul nodded in agreement, as she proceeded to awake the sleeping vampire. "Eliza, wake up. Least we need you sleeping here for another hundred years." Krul said as she shook her, causing Slayer to chuckle. The horned vampire awoke with a dazed look on her face. "How long has she been here?" Krul asked as she turned to Slayer. "She had her head on the table since the moment I walked in." He replied. "And how long was that?" Krul asked sarcastically as she took her seat.

"Is the meeting going to begin? Oh, sorry. I was just having a nap." Eliza said in between a yawn. The two other vampires shook their heads. "If you needed a place to sleep, you should have tried the lounge. I heard they have a shiny new disco ball." Slayer said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Oh really?" Eliza said as she stretched her arms. The horned vampire stood up and proceeded to exit the room. "Tell that Nobel I'm sorry for sleeping here, I'll buy him a cup of ramen later. Now I need a drink…"

After she left, Slayer shook his head and continued reading his book. Krul took her seat and waited for the rest of the leaders. Not long after a figure dressed in white walked through the door. The figure had blood red eyes and short, black hair. The figure was Cadis Etrama di Raizel. He walked towards his seat at the front of the room and sat down. Following his entrance, Remilia Scarlet entered the room and took her seat, followed by DIO, then Marceline. After everyone was settled, only two seats were empty: Eliza's and Alucard's.

"Hey kids! Wanna see a dead body?" Said Alucard as he phased through the wall behind Krul, startling her. The rest were indifferent to his antics by now and were unaffected. "You're late Alucard." Rizel said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Oh come on, we're vampires, what's 10 minutes to an eternity?" Alucard rebutted, to which some of the vampires nodded in agreement. "So shall we start the formalities or what?"

Rizel sighed as Alucard began to take his seat. "The Universal Vampires' Association meeting is now in session, please state your name and title, then we may procced" Rizel announced as the whole room prepared themselves.

The man beside Rizel stood up and began with the introductions. "I am DIO, Stand user and vampire." DIO said in a triumphant tone. Next up was a girl in a red and pinkish-white dress. "Remilia Scarlet, Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and vampire." The girl said in a cheerful voice. "Marceline, The Vampire Queen." Said the familiar looking girl next to Remilia. Beside her was the fancily dress vampire, Slayer. "Slayer. I am a vampire, a romantic, and a poet." Next was Krul. "Krul Tepes, Third Progenitor among the vampires." The small vampire announced. Beside her, Alucard stood up just after she sat down. "Alucard, all round badass and OG vampire. Follow me on twitter TheCrimsonFuckr." He said with a sarcastic voice, to which, the whoe room sighed. Finally, Rizel stood up. "I am Cadis Etrama di Raizel, the True Noblesse." Raizel said in a sophisticated tone. "We can now begin with the meeting. Does anyone have anything to say?"

"I do."

Everyone turned their head to face Slayer. "I would like to discuss with the other Council members about the agenda of the association. It has come to my concern that although we have all been brought together – the vampires of the multiverse – it is clear to me that we all have different motives and share different ideals. Take our associate DIO for example. He wishes for nothing less than world domination. Do we help him adchieve that? Or do we pursade him to to do so?"

"I do not think you realize, but I am in the room." Said the vampire in question. "So what if I aspire for world domination? The world I wish to dominate is my own, not yours, and I do nt require you help. I am DIO, I am perfectly capable of taking over my world on my own."

Krul looked at DIO and thought of what Slayer said. She understood where he was coming from. Before joining the association, she wanted nothing more than to rule over the human 'livestock' with an iron fist. However, after meeting the other – more powerful – vampires and seeing how they see and treat humans, she began to realize that not all vampires wanted enslave humans, or even harm them. Some like Marceline and Rizel were friends with humans. Others, like Alucard has worked beside them to kill – as a surprise – other vampires. The only thing she and everyone in the association had in common was… Blood. The one thing all the vampires (except for Marceline) needed. It was the only thing that brought them together, and prevented them from brutally murdering each other due to different views. That was, up till this point.

" **TOKI YO TOMARE!** (Time Stops!)" Exclaimed DIO. In an instant, Slayer was thrown from his seat and he hit a wall. DIO stood in front of where Slayer was previously seated with his arms crossed. Apparently, Slayer said something to aggravate DIO in the midst of Krul's daydreaming. "A brute? A BRUTE!? You dare call me a brute?!"

"It would be wise for you not to hit me again, least you want to take an up close view of the nearest galaxy." Slayer threatened, adjusting his jaw. "Do you think I am afraid? Go ahead, The World will protect me." DIO said in a mocking tone. "I don't think violence is really a good idea guys." Marceline advised, as she hovered to the other side of the room. Krul, unsure of what to do, looked at Alucard and Remilia, who were busy recording the whole thing on Alucard's cell phone. Knowing them, they would most likely be the only ones who could incur the wrath of both DIO and Slayer and still live.

"Cease this at once, we can work out a solution like civilized gentlemen. Maybe over a cup of ramen." Noblesse suggested, to which everyone stared at him. "Um… Rai, don't know if you know this, but some of us can't actually eat 'normal' food." Marceline said, breaking the silence.

"Hmph. That is what's wrong with this association. You speak of bringing the vampires closer together, but all you're doing is showing everyone how weak we are as a species. I look around and all I see are – I dare say it – **powerful** beings who hide behind pathetic things such as morals and rules. With my power I could be a king, with our powers, combined, we could be Gods. I am ashamed to consider myself one of you." DIO said with deep resentment.

After a brief moment of silence, Rizel stood up and walked up to the blonde vampire, who was currently flaring his nostrils.

"Listen here, **Dio** … All the vampires in this room have power beyond what normal humans could comprehend. We were not gifted, we were cursed. All this power came at a price… **Blood**. The essential thing all of us have to take to live. Is it fair to the humans? Is it fair to take what belongs to them? Something more important than blood. **Life**. What right do we have to take that away from them? It's no wonder they treat us as monsters. We allowed them to. That is why this association was created, to help the vampires find an alternative, so that both vampire kind and human kind can live peacefully. We are not the problem here **Dio** … **Brando** … You are. We have no place in this Council for small minded imperialists like you." Rizel calmly said to the now infuriated DIO.

"I… am no longer Dio Brando… I AM DIO! And it would be best if you remember that, Rai – zel. Let it be said, this entire 'association' is **useless… Useless useless useless useless useless useless useless!** " DIO said as he stepped closer to the True Nobelesse. The two were barely an inch apart. After another moment of silence, Alucard broke it.

"Will you two just kiss already? It doesn't matter if you two make up or not, just get to the kissing."

Everyone stared at the vampire in red, who was holding out his phone with Ramilia standing behind him watching the screen. DIO grunted and proceeded to leave the room.

"Aww, you two are no fun…" Ramilia said as she pouted. "Maybe I should…" Rizel glared at the maiden, to which she hid behind Alucard with an 'eep'. "This meeting is adjourned." Said Rizel simply, as he left the room. The rest of the vampires decided to leave as well and proceeded to the exit after the Noble. Only Krul and Marceline were left in the room.

Krul sighed as she slammed her head against the table. All the tension was getting to her. Marceline patted the vampire in pink on the back in an attempt to comfort her. "It's ok, Krul. DIO may be angry all the time, but deep down he cares about the association." Krul looked up at the taller vampire. "How can you be so sure?" Krul inquired. Marceline chuckled as she hovered into a lying position. "Well, it was because of the association that he is still alive." In an instant, Krul's eyes lit up. "Yup," Marceline nodded. "DIO was on the verge of death at the hands of another 'Stand user' like himself when we transported him here. At first he was just like you, always so confident, always so arrogant," At this point, Krul looked away and blushed in embarrassment. "then he learnt about the Council, and tried challenging us. He failed of course, but we invited him into the Council because of his display of sheer strength and power. Plus, like you, he has a good way of commanding those beneath him. An important thing to have when you want to become part of this gang right here." Marceline explained as she hugged Krul from behind, to which Krul giggled. "That's why you're here Krul. You may not be able to stop time, change fate, or punch a guy into another galaxy, but you have that thing that makes people want to go out and punch a dragon for you."

Krul thought about what Marceline said for a moment.

"Anyway, I have to go now K. Promised Finn and Jake that I would help them slay a clan of rogue goblins. See ya later!" And with that, the Vampire Queen left the room.

Krul stayed there in silence.

 _Maybe there is a chance that I can work together with the Council. Then maybe I could be able to live with those livesto- Humans…_

 **Cairo Egypt, JoJoverse,**

Jotaro Kujo stood in the dark of night… panting.

 _Damn it!_

Jotaro thought to himself. He was just about to finish his battle with DIO and save his mother and his grandfather and avenge his fallen comrades.

"Where is that damn vampire!?" Jotaro exclaimed.

Jotaro was enraged. In fact he was beyond enraged, he was pissed. After a while, he calmed down and collected his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was fighting DIO. He was about to finish him off, when he saw a bright flash of light. Then, DIO was gone.

"Star Platinum!"

Jotaro summoned his Stand – the manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and represents, to an extent, the individual's psyche. Using Star Platinum, Jotaro hoped to find any trace of DIO. However, his search was in vain and he found no clues leading to the whereabouts of the vampuric Stand user. Just as Jotaro was about to lose all hope, a flash of light – similar to the one that DIO disappeared in – appeared in front of him. When the light died down, Jotaro took a moment to adjust his eyes. After his eyes had adjusted, he could not believe them. A short girl in a maid outfit appeared before him. She was in blue and white, and had silverfish hair with a tint of blue. Before Jotaro could make sense of the maiden's appearance, she spoke.

"I am Sakuya Izayoi. Where is Remilia Scarlet?"

* * *

 **I know this may come as confusing to you, so from every chapter after this, I'll add the names of every character used in the story and the series they come from. Here we go:**

 **Krul Tepes - Owari no Seraph**

 **Edward Cullen - Twilight**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Marceline - Adventure Time**

 **DIO/Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Slayer - Guilty Gear**

 **Eliza - Tekken Revolution**

 **Cadis Etrama di Raizel - Noblesse**

 **Remilia Scarlet - Touhou**

 **Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Sakuya Izayoi - Touhou**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Finn and Jake - Adventure Time**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys. If you want to, Favorite, Follow and all that biz. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, me again. I got some reviews, which is nice. I like it when people tell me what I can do to improve upon my story.**

 **To Chayner: Thanks, I try my best.**

 **To YuukiAsuna-Chan: I have not really gotten around reading or watching the Fate series, or the entire Nasuverse for that matter. I will maybe put them into the story at a later date, but for now, I would like to work on the story and it's core characters.**

 **Anyway, now that I got that out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

 **The Elder Building's Library, Pocketverse,**

The Library within the Elder Building had been called many names. 'The Library of Infinite Knowledge', 'The Elder Library', or 'The Never Ending Library' were just some of the names the vampires of the Elder Building like to call it. It housed a copy of almost every book in the multiverse, most cursed, ancient, or magical in nature. There have been rumours that it would take years before you reached the 'True' end of the library.

Currently, of the many vampires in the library, Raizel was one of them. He was seated beside a window overlooking the empty void outside. He had a book in his hand titled: 'How to Deal with Idiots for Dummies'. He stared at the abyss outside and thought about the meeting the previous day. Raizel understood a vampire's need for blood, but each of the vampires in the association had different dietary needs and a simple solution such as animal blood will not cut it. Currently, the association's scientists were thinking of a way to create a 'universal blood type' which would be able to replace every type of blood. It would also be synthetic so, it would eliminate the need of humans or even animals.

Raizel then thought about Marceline. She may be the only vampire in the association who does not require blood to live. All she needs it to drink the colour red, not blood, which made her one of the more tamed vampires.

Just then, Raizel sensed a presence near him. He turned and saw Slayer walking towards him. "Raizel, my good man. How are things?" Slayer said in a cheerful tone. "Nothing really." The Noble replied. Slayer took a seat across Rizel. He had a book in his hand titled: 'The Law of the Universe' and was just about to read it when Raizel spoke up.

"Slayer, what do you think we should do about DIO?" Slayer looked up from his book and looked at Raizel. He was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say to the True Noblesse. "DIO is a peculiar character. To him, it is not enough that he should win, others must lose." Slayer said in a straight tone. "I believe that we must teach him humility, before all else."

Raizel thought for a moment about what Slayer just said. It was true that DIO needs to be taught humility to see the error in his ways, however it was not just DIO who needed to see the light. Many of the vampires in the association have come from places where they were looked down upon and were forced to take the blood of humans to live. Raizel then thought about his human friend Han Shinwoo. How different would it have been had Raizel not met him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud explosion was heard. Many of the vampires in the library looked out the windows to see smoke coming out of the universal teleporter wing of the building.

The universal teleporter wing was a part of the Elder Building that connected all worlds and dimensions to the building. It was how the vampires were able to escape their own worlds and be free in the Pocketverse. It housed portals run by the infinite energy provided by Elder Maximum. Many a time have some vampires regretted tampering with the portals, as it was not fully understood how they worked. Elder Maximum only left vague instructions on how to operate them. Sometimes, vicious creatures try to enter the Pocketverse via the portals which some foolish vampire opened up. Other times, vampires were sent to their doom by getting lost in unknown dimensions and worlds.

"What was that?" Slayer asked. Raizel was just as confused as he was. Then, Raizel's pager went off. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out. There was a message and it read out: 'Transporter broken, monsters flooding out. Send help. – Krul.'

Raizel looked at the words and quickly turned to Slayer. "We need to go there right now."

"Understood." Slayer replied, as his shoulder coat took the shape of a giant bat and absorbed the two vampires. The bat then proceeded to exit the library and fly towards the universal teleporter wing.

 **The Elder Building's Universal Teleporter Wing, Pocketverse**

"COME GET SOME YOU UGLY FREAKS!" Alucard exclaimed as he filled all of the oncoming monsters with holy lead. His demented smile only grew wider every time he scored a glorious, blood-splattering headshot. "I haven't been this erect since that tensome I had 5 months ago!" Alucard cried in manic laughter. "Calm down Alucard! All we have to do is hold out until the scientists find a way to close the portal." Krul said as she ripped out the head of another monster. The monsters in question were very peculiar. They were all black with the exception of their bone-like appendages which were white. They had white bone-like masks with red lines covering their faces. They varied in species, anatomically. There were wolves, bears and bipedal rhinos.

At that moment, only Alucard and Krul were defending the Elder Building, by preventing the creatures from getting past them. After another minute of monster killing, the sound of gunfire and flesh ripping died down. Krul took a deep breath before looking at Alucard, who was still smiling as he proceeded to breathe in the smoke from his elongated pistols. "Ah… Smells like justice… and gunpowder, but mostly justice." Said Alucard as he exhaled.

Krul chuckled as she went over to a fallen monster. She was about to examine the body of the creature, when it dissolved, leaving behind its bone like face mask. "Hmm… Interesting." Krul said, as she picked up the bone-like mask. "Hey, you mind if I collect a bunch of these and hang them on top of my fireplace? Walter is going to love these." Alucard asked as he collected a bunch of masks. Krul was about to protest, when the ground started shaking. "Another one?" Krul thought out loud.

The shaking grew increasingly violent, both vampires stared at the source of the rumbling – the portal. Just then, a huge scorpion-like monster crawled its way through the portal. "Well, shit." Alucard said discouragingly. The creature charged at Alucard, but missed as he rolled away. "Don't worry K, I'll take care of this." Said the vampire in red, arrogantly. Alucard rushed the creature from behind, bringing down a barrage of bullets. The creature's hard bone-like amour deflected all the bullets. It then turned around to face Alucard, only to screech loudly. "Now, that is a face only a mother could love." Retorted Alucard, as he jumped over the scorpion and landed on its head. He continuously shot the thing's head, but to no avail. The creature then grabbed Alucard with its pincer and proceed to crush him. "Urgh, something's broken alright… *Crack* Yup, definitely broken."

The creature threw Alucard across the room and embedded the red vampire into a wall. Blood was dripping from Alucard's body and the scorpion's pincer. The creature then proceeded to stab Alucard repeatedly with its stinger-like tail. After assuring that he was done for, the creature turned to Krul. The vampire in pink was not about to give up, but she knew she could not handle such a monster alone. The creature charged at her, catching her off guard. She braced for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar looking blonde vampire overshadowing her. That vampire, was DIO.

"Pathetic, you can't even defend yourself from such a creature… and you dare call yourself a vampire." DIO said as he threw the scorpion creature back. "Let me show you how a real vampire does it…"

DIO stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles.

" **ZA WARUDO!** (The World!)" He cried out. Unbeknownst to Krul, a yellow and green humanoid creature appeared from behind DIO. It had a muscular psyche and a menacing demeanour. This was DIO's Stand, The World. As the creature began to attack again, The World rushed forward and punched it in the face. The creature backed up in pain and confusion, as it was unable to see The World. Only Stand users could see other Stands. The creature however, was unrelenting. It charged once more, but this time, it strafed to the side and attacked using its stinger. Again, The World punched it, this time shattering the creature's tail. It screeched in pain and staggered backwards. Its pained screeches could be heard a mile away. Before the creature could recover however, DIO walked up to it and stared menacingly into its eyes. "You're too slow I'm afraid. That is why I am the superior being, and you are dirt beneath my shoe."

The creature attempted one last hope for survival. It attacked with rapid strikes from its pincers, only to be blocked by The World. "This is where you die!" Exclaimed DIO. " **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!** ('Muda' translates into 'Useless' in Japanese)" Cried DIO as he rapidly punched the creature with strikes the human eye would not have been able to see, even if it could. After The World was done, the creature laid down with its face crushed from being beaten in. Not long after, it dissolved and vanished, leaving behind its bone-like appendages.

" **WRRRRRYYYYY!** " Cried DIO, triumphantly.

Krul was awe struck. She had never seen such a display of raw power in all her existence. To her, DIO did not even touch the creature, but managed to completely pulverise it. What amazed her even more was the fact that DIO actually saved her life. She did not pin him down as someone who would risk his life for another – any other – being. Then again, Krul had this sneaking suspicion that DIO only helped her because of his pride.

After the creature had dissolved, DIO turned and walked towards the bleeding vampire in the wall. "Hmph. You were weak." Said the blonde vampire. "Watch what you say," a voice came from the bleeding corpse. Suddenly, Alucard's head moved upwards. "kids love me more than lunch." He continued. Alucard's entire body began to twitch. He then fell to the ground, where he managed to reassemble his bones and body with various cracking sounds. In less than a minute, he was back to his normal self, now staring directly at DIO. The blonde vampire simply grunted and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, more shaking occurred. The three vampires looked at the portal only to see more creatures heading their way.

 _More of them!?_ Krul thought to herself. DIO was already back to his battle stance. " **ZA WARUDO!** " He cried. Alucard also turned to face the portal. "Alright, I've had enough of this…" Alucard held out his hands and formed a rectangle with his fingers. " **Release Restraint: Level-** " He was cut short when the portal started to fizz out and finally close. "Aww, is it over already?" Alucard said in disappointment. It was at that moment that Slayer's bat-like shoulder cloth entered the room. The two vampires inside the cloth exited and proceeded to examine the room.

"What happened in here?" Slayer asked in concern. "Oh, you know, just a little redecorating." Replied Alucard, in amusement. Raizel walked towards the control room and saw a group of vampire scientists trying to work out the problem with the portal. "What happened?" He asked sternly. Most of the scientists were too afraid to answer the Noble, however one of them responded. "Someone tampered with the portal, sir." the scientist said with a quiver. "Someone tried to open a portal without proper access?" Raizel questioned. "N-No sir, that's the thing…" The scientist said, with a mix of both fear and confusion in his voice.

"The portal wasn't opened from this side sir…"

Raizel thought about what the trembling scientist before him just said. "What do you mean 'from this side'?" Raizel asked. The scientist composed himself before answering, "Well sir, you see, we usually open portals using the controls Elder Maximum himself installed into this room. However, what happened just now was caused by someone opening a portal form the **other** dimension, not ours." With this, Raizel's eyes grew wider. After another moment of silence, Raizel dismissed the scientist, and went over to the other Council members. Krul and Slayer were busy accessing the damage, while Alucard was busy collecting bone masks. DIO had already left the area, leaving the four Council members to clean up the mess. Krul was examining the residue left by the creatures, when Raizel walked in. "Who was responsible for this?" Krul asked sternly, as she turned towards the Noble. Raizel remained silent, causing Krul, Slayer, and even Alucard to become curious as to what he had to say. "The portal was not opened from within the Elder Building." Raizel finally said.

The three other vampires' eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean by that!?" Krul questioned. "I mean that someone not from the Pocketverse opened that portal." Raizel replied. Krul took a moment too soak this information in. "Does that mean that whoever opened the portal came from where these creatures come from?" Slayer asked, to which Raizel nodded. Slayer pondered for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. "It could not have been these creatures who opened the portal. Something like that would require some form of higher intelligence."

"Oooh, does that mean that there are smart people from the other dimension?" Alucard inquired. Raizel shuddered at the thought that other beings were able to utilize such technology. Prior to the event, it was thought that only Elder Maximum with the Force Primordial was able to create such portals. To learn that others could potentially traverse the multiverse like him would cause a great uproar within the association.

"We'll stop all transport of lower level vampires until we can sort out this issue. We'll have to jam the frequency of that dimension for now, but if anything like this happens again, I want guards posted here. Slayer, I want you to help the scientists jam the frequency. Alucard, you are in charge of security detail. Krul, I want you to tell the lower level vampires to leave the Elder Building now or stay put." Raizel commanded.

"Yes, sir." Slayer said in an uplifting tone. "Okie-dokie, boss." Alucard replied. "Understood." Krul said, in a straight voice. With that, the vampires parted their separate ways.

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

"I'd say that test was a success. Wouldn't you agree?" A woman in red asked her associate in black standing beside her. "Yes, but I still don't see the point of this… Experiment…" The boy in black answered. "Don't worry, all will be clear soon, for now, all you need to know is that we have a new benefactor. He has supplied us with the technology we need to not only rule this world… but countless others as well."

"That is very ambitious, coming from a human like you." The boy said. "Like my mother always said, the universe is such a big place, it should be big enough to store our big dreams." The woman replied, as the two turned and walked into the darkness behind them.

 **Tokyo, Japan, JoJoverse,**

"Yare, yare daze. (Good grief.)" Jotaro sighed. He was still trying to comprehend what just happened. The maiden in blue, Sakuya, managed to bring his dead friends and his grandfather back to life. To add to that, she was able to reverse the curse put on his mother and return her back to normal. She was currently drinking tea in Jotaro's house as his grandfather, Joseph Jostar, also tried to comprehend what the maiden did to them. "Let me get this straight again, you are telling us that, you reversed the effects of DIO's doings… By reversing TIME?!" Joseph exclaimed in disbelief. Sakuya calmly placed her teacup down and replied, "Yes."

Joseph laid back on his seat in defeat. He was exhausted from trying to understand Sakuya's powers. It was not just the effects of DIO that had him confused, but not too long ago, she sped up the time it took to boil the water for her tea. It was safe to say, he was utterly stumped. "You say you are not a Stand user?" The man beside Joseph asked the maiden in blue. He was wearing an orange garb and had gold jewellery on his neck and ears. "A Stand… user?" Sakuya asked. "I do not think I know what that is. I simply saw your friend in need and decided to help him."

"I think she is telling the truth, Avdol." Jotaro finally spoke up. "But how is this possible? She is not a Stand user, how does she have control over time?" Joseph asked aloud. Avdol thought about what Joseph said and tried to come up with a proper explanation. However, he could think of no explanation. "I am not surprised that you are having trouble in understanding my powers. To put it simply, I am not from your world." Sakuya said, to which the three men widened their eyes in shock. "I come from another world you see, I work in a mansion for my mistress, Remilia Scarlet. She had always been a mischievous sort, but lately, she has been disappearing for extended periods of time. Curious, I decided to do a little digging, and found out she was using some sort of portal to exit the mansion and travel to other worlds. I was able to gather enough items to create a spell that would create portal sending me to her location. However, I might have been a little off, with my spell, and it sent me here."

There was a moment of silence. Then Avdol spoke up. "So, you are saying that you used magic to transport yourself here." Sakuya nodded. "I think she has a screw loose in her brains." Joseph whispered, as he leaned towards Avdol. "Believe what you want, but I simply must get going. I must find my mistress." The maiden in blue said, as she stood up. "Thank you for the hospitality." As Sakuya was about to leave the room, Jotaro stood up and stopped her. "Wait, maybe we can help each other." Sakuya turned around, curious as to what Jotaro had to say. "You say that you can travel through dimensions using that spell you made. I have a feeling that DIO might have also used that spell to escape. Maybe if we find DIO, we can find your mistress." He explained. "Jotaro, you don't really believe her, do you?" Joseph asked, concerned.

"It doesn't matter now. If she can take me to DIO, no matter how she does it, I can put a stop to his evil once and for all." Jotaro replied. Joseph sighed. He knew that if Jotaro puts his mind to something, he cannot be persuaded otherwise. He reminded him of himself when he was younger. "Alright Jotaro, if you think this is what we must do, I'll-" Joseph was cut short when Jotaro and Sakuya walked through a portal the maiden opened. "Sorry old man, but this is something I must do alone. I am still pissed at him." With that, Jotaro disappeared.

" **OH MY GOD!** " Joseph cried. Avdol patted the aged Jostar on the back. "It is ok, I believe Jotaro is a capable gentleman. He will come out victorious. I can tell." Joseph sighed and composed himself.

"I hope you're right Avdol… I hope you're right…"

* * *

 **Hey, you finished reading it. Good for you.**

 **So here is the list of characters used in this chapter:**

 **Cadis Etrama di Raizel - Noblesse**

 **Slayer - Guilty Gear**

 **Krul Tepes - Owari no Seraph**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **DIO/Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Sakuya Izayoi - Touhou**

 **Joseph Jostar - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Muhammad Avdol - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Han Shinwoo - Noblesse**

 **Walter C. Dornez - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Thanks again for reading. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Welcome back, have a cookie!**

 **So I just wanted to say... actually, I have nothing to say. So, just imagine Mickey Mouse tap dancing on a loop.**

 **Are you done yet? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Transylvania, BlazBlue Universe,**

Remilia Scarlet was currently engaging in a tea party with her friend, Rachel Alucard, under the light of the crescent moon. The two girls were discussing about life, the association, and boys, under a tree in a graveyard. "You should have seen him, Remilia, His sword… is also a scythe!" Rachel said excitedly. "Oh, really? Well you should meet Marceline, she has a red bass guitar that looks like an axe!" Remilia replied, just as excited.

The two had met through the association a long time ago. The two originally fought for a seat in the Council, but after Raizel settled the dispute for them, they have grown to be the closest of friends. "Oh, speaking of the colour red, I need your help… with something." Remilia said, as she placed her teacup back onto its saucer. "What is it?" Rachel asked, as she did the same. "Well it's about this… thing…" Remilia said, a little choked up. "What is it, Remilia? Is it- Wait, is this about a guy?" Rachel said, slyly. Remilia instantly turned red and looked away. "It is isn't it?! Well, out with it, who is it?" Rachel asked, delightfully intrigued. "Well, it's someone from the Council..." Remilia said, as she stirred her cup of tea. "Oooh. Do tell, is it Raizel? I heard he has the most divine body." Remilia simply shook her head. "Slayer?" Rachel asked again, to which the vampuric maiden shook her head once again. "DIO? Please tell me it is DIO." Rachel asked, desperate to be right. However, Remilia again, shook her head. "Oh no…"

"Oh, yes." Remilia said, causing Rachel to groan. "Surely you can't be serious? He is so… Alucard!" Rachel exclaimed, causing her tea to spill a little. "You mean perfect…" Remilia said, in a dreamy expression. "But of all the capable men, why that no good, dirty, name stealing-" Rachel stopped halfway when she saw the annoyed look on Remilia's face. Just then, a dark portal opened beside them. Rachel's butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, walked out of it holding a tray of milk crepes in his hands. "Ladies, your milk crepes are ready." The werewolf butler said as he laid the tray on the table. "Valkenhayn, what do you think of the vampire Alucard?" Rachel asked, as she took a crepe from the tray. "Oh… Well… The man is a… um… He is… eccentric?" The werewolf butler said, trying to be as positive as possible. Rachel looked at Remilia as if she were saying 'I told you so'. "Oh don't give me that look, Ragna isn't even that attractive." Remilia retorted, to which Rachel gasped. "How dare you talk about my husbandfu like that?!" The clan head cried. "Ladies, if I may, wouldn't it not be easier to just let each other be? After all you both have your individual preferences." Valkenhayn interjected, trying to prevent them from starting something violent. "I suppose so…" Rachel said, calming down. "Hmph." Remilia said, unsatisfied. Valkenhayn sighed, as he poured the girls some more tea. As Remilia took a sip of her tea, she could not help but wonder where Alucard was and what he could be doing.

 **The Elder Building's Universal Teleporter Wing, Pocketverse,**

"-and then I said, 'Bitches love cannons!' and impaled her with her own rifle." Alucard recounted. "And then I drank her blood and absorbed her powers." The vampire in red was currently telling his assistant, Seras Victoria about what happened on board the military vessel he was stranded on a while back. "Master, I'm sure that was very… exciting, but what I asked was how did you-" Seras tried to speak, but was interrupted by Alucard. "Yeah, yeah, no one cares. So anyway-" Seras groaned. She had been listening to Alucard tell the same story for over an hour, and it was starting to make her go insane.

The apprentice of the infamous vampire was nothing like her master. She enjoyed the simpler things in life, and had a strong aversion to her vampuric nature. Despite all this however, she longed to one day be as powerful as her master, Alucard. Seras had only been recently introduced to the association, and found out about it after Alucard asked her to follow him on one of his famous walks. He told her to keep this from their boss, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, as Heaven only knows what she would do with this information. The two vampires were currently camping out the Teleporter room, making sure no one enters, either from the building, or from a rogue portal. After a while of talking, the two vampires sensed a presence. They looked over to the hallway, where Krul was walking towards them. Krul was not alone however, a teenage boy with blonde hair was accompanying her. As the two got closer, Alucard spoke up. "Who's the girl, K?" Krul looked at the red vampire with a hint of annoyance. "This, is Mikaela Hyakuya. I had him come here to take over your duties, Alucard. As a Council member, you are needed elsewhere." Krul explained. "And he is **not** a girl." Alucard eyeballed the vampire in question. He did not look like much of a vampire and had an indifferent look on his face. "Ah, I get it, so he's a lady-boy!" Alucard said in amusement. Krul face-palmed in defeat. "Anyway, I don't need a replacement, Seras is enjoying my company so much. Isn't that right Seras?" Alucard stated as he turned to his apprentice. "Oh, umm… Maybe it would be better if you follow Miss Tepes, Master?" Seras said, hiding her desperation. "Really? But I was just about to get to the good part!" Alucard said in excitement. "Really, Master, I insist." Seras said, to which the vampire in red shrugged. "Alright then, your loss."

After Alucard and Krul were out of sight, Seras gave out a big sigh. She sat down in exhaustion with her sniper cannon on her lap. "Thank God it's finally over." She said out loud, unaware of the other blonde vampire standing beside her. She turned and looked at the boy overshadowing her and saw the uncaring look on his face. Realizing that things had just become awkward, Seras spoke up. "So… Mikaela, was it? How are things?" The uninterested boy did not say anything, making Seras feel even more awkward. After a moment of silence, Mikaela walked to the other end of the entrance and remained silent. Seras stood up and sighed. She could only be glad that Alucard was not anywhere near her.

 **The Elder Building's Science Lab, Pocketverse,**

The science lab in the Elder Building was a place where the vampires who did not like to engage in physical activity could feel right at home. The facility had the technology of dozens upon dozens of different universes, making it heaven for aspiring vampuric scientists. Of the many tasks the scientists have been assigned, one of them included Krul's own personal request. "I have instructed some of the scientists to examine whatever was left of the beasts we fought the other day." The pink vampire said, as she walked into the facility with Alucard. "From what they have found, the creatures are made up of some organic dust like material that lose their consciousness – or soul – so to speak, when they are severely damaged. This causes them to return back to dust, except for their bone-like parts." Krul stopped and turned to Alucard, who was playfully putting on one of the bone-like parts like a mask. "Hey look, Krul, I'm a Victoria's Secret model!" Krul wanted to face-palm again, but was starting to find Alucard's antics amusing. She tried to hold back a chuckle, but could not help smiling.

Just then, one of the head scientists walked up to the two. He had a white lab coat on with a name tag stating 'Daniel G. Mailard'. "Ahem, excuse me, ma'am?" Daniel said, trying to get Krul' attention. She turned to the scientist in question. "Yes, what is it?" The scientist had a clipboard in his hand, which he then proceeded to give to Krul. The vampire in pink looked at the board. The findings read of a new substance that created a new form of energy, not one yet discovered by the association. "Interesting…" Krul said, as she handed the board back to the head scientist. "What can you tell me about this, Daniel?" She inquired. "Well, this new substance is like nothing we have seen before. It is a substance in a state akin to sand, and yet, it possesses the properties of fuel."

"So it's combustible then." Krul stated. "Yes, well… Kind of… Not exactly." Daniel said, trying to find the proper words to describe it. "Well, what is it then?" Krul asked, intrigued. "Well, it would be better if you just take a look for yourself." The head scientist said, as he led the two other vampires to the testing area. At the testing area, Daniel picked up a small vial. Inside it was a red, sand-like substance. "We scraped traces of this in very small amounts from the bone material, mostly the claws and teeth, of the creatures. As you can see, there is nothing exceptionally special about this." The head scientist said, as Krul and Alucard examined the bottle. "But you said it had the properties of fuel." Krul said as she handed the vial over to Alucard, who then proceeded to open it and pour some into his hand discreetly. "Yes, allow me to demonstrate." Daniel said, as he retrieved the vial from Alucard. The scientist then proceeded to throw the vial at a nearby testing wall. The vail exploded violently, sending shards of glass everywhere. "As you can see, the effects are, violent… But what's more, when pressurised, the substance shows the properties of gunpowder. The effects on impact vary, depending on what colour the substance is. So far, we have fire, ice, and lightning." Daniel explained. Krul thought about what the scientist said for a moment. "Alucard, what do you thin-" The vampire in pink was cut short when she saw the vampire in red inhaling the red substance. "ALUCARD! What do you think you're doing?" Krul exclaimed. "What? I'm fine. See?" It was at that moment, that Alucard sneezed, causing a huge explosion of fire to erupt in front of him. "Woah that… was a really good high." Alucard said as he turned to Krul. The vampire in question had an irritated expression on her face, which was burnt. "Oops, well I've gotta go." The vampire in red said nonchalantly. "Where do you think you're going?" Krul asked, trying to repress her rage.

"Oh, me…? **I'm going for a walk…** " Alucard said ominously, as the red in his eyes started to show.

 **Sometime Later,**

Krul was walking down a corridor on her way to the Elder Building's teleporter wing. She had just finished cleaning up her face and dress, and wanted to check up on Seras and Mikaela. Like Seras, Krul had inducted Mikaela into the association not too long ago, a little while after she herself was introduced. Unlike most of the vampires in the association, Mikaela – or Mika, for short – did not enjoy being a vampire. In fact he loathed it. Originally, Krul brought him into the association to try to increase her own standing within its ranks. However, after realizing that she had failed, miserably, she left Mika on his own, telling him to not let anyone from their universe about the association. If anyone, such as Ferid Bathory, were to find out about the association, it could spell trouble. Krul was almost to the teleporter room, when she saw an open portal. Coming out of the portal, were Remilia, Rachel, and Valkenhayn. "Remilia?" Krul said out loud. "Ah, Krul, you're here!" The vampuric maiden said, not expecting to see the third progenitor. "What were you doing? The portals were supposed to be on lockdown. Didn't you get the message?" Krul said, as she crossed her arms. "Sorry, I was in Transylvania." Remilia replied, sheepishly. "I see you've brought Rachel and Valkenhayn with you. It's good to see you both." Krul greeted. "It's always a pleasure, Miss Tepes." Valkenhayn said, with a bow. "Charmed, I'm sure." Rachel simply said. "You wouldn't have happened to see Alucard anywhere, would you?" Remilia asked.

Krul was about to answer, when Seras intruded. "Master? Oh, I saw him leaving just now." The four of them turned towards her. "What do you mean by 'leave'?" Krul questioned. "Well, he-" Seras was interrupted by Mika, much to everyone's surprise. "We tried to stop him, but he told us that, as a higher ranking vampire, he can, and I quote, 'Do whatever the fuck he wants.'" Krul instantly face-palmed herself. "Will somebody PLEASE TELL ME WHERE HE WENT?!" Krul exclaimed. "He went to the universe that Raizel wanted jammed, ma'am."

"Oh no…"

 **Unknown Forest, Unknown Universe,**

"Hmm, hmm, hmm… Party, party, party, I want to have a party. I need to have a party, you better have a party. Oh, party, party, party, you gotta party honey. I'm gonna have a party, or else you will be sorry…" Alucard hummed, as he walked through the seemingly empty forest. The feeling kind of reminded him of the first time he met Seras Victoria. Alucard looked up and noticed that the only difference between then and now, was that the moon was not partially destroyed back then. As the red vampire continued walking, he noticed a small settlement up ahead. "Hmm… Maybe there is a dealer over there who could sell me some more of that good stuff." Alucard thought out loud. He continued walking until he was at the entrance of the settlement. There were two guards who were stationed there. They were wearing a white and black garb, with bone masks similar to the ones found on the beasts that attacked the Elder Building. "Oh, hey, is this a Victoria's Secret fashion show?" Alucard asked aloud.

The two guards hurriedly went up to Alucard and pointed their guns at him. The red vampire simply walked past the two of them, twisting their necks. As he walked further into the compound, he could see that everyone was dressed like the guards outside. They were also armed to the teeth. He stopped walking, and they all pointed their weapons at him. Then, a man dressed similarly to the others, walked out of the tent Alucard was currently facing. This man however, had a larger build, a stronger air of authority, and a chainsaw-sword "What is the meaning of this, who are you?" The man questioned. "Oh, I was just wondering where I could get some more of that red cocai- I mean, powder." Alucard replied. "If you're talking about the Dust, then I'm sorry, but are not giving anyone any." The man in black stated. "Aww, don't make me take it myself. Trust me, you do not want to see that happen." The armed men all looked at each other. "Is this some sort of a joke? Take everything he has, and then drop him." The man commanded, as he turned to re-enter his tent. "Wait, really? You want to take my stuff? Why would you want to do that? Clearly you have something of your own." The man chuckled and turned around. "And what is that?" He asked jokingly.

" **Some fuckin' balls.** "

Suddenly, Alucard pulled out his two elongated pistols and started shooting the man, riddling him with holes. Everyone gasped, as the man fell with a thump. Then, everyone turned to look at Alucard. "So… who wants some Swiss cheese?" Alucard said demonically, the red in his eyes burning intensely. The rest of the guards started firing at Alucard, who only fired back. With every bullet killing one guard, a few more hit Alucard, doing no damage whatsoever. After a while of merciless killing, the guards brought out a grenade launcher. They aimed it at Alucard and fired, sending the red vampire flying through the air. He landed on a stack of boxes and broke them. He looked around him and saw that it was filled with red Dust. "Jackpot!" He cried, as the guards fired another grenade and blew up both the Dust and Alucard. The guards high fived each other. "Yeah we got him!" one of them exclaimed. "Yeah we-"

Their joy was short-lived, as they saw Alucard walking out of the fire unscathed. "Thanks guys, I got my high back." He said as he aimed both pistols at the now trembling guards. "Guess, I should thank you!" Alucard exclaimed demonically, as he fired non-stop at the guards. They all dropped like flies. After another minute or so, the compound had been entirely emptied of all the guards. "Is it over already? Well that was boring. Guess I'll just take the stuff and-" Alucard was interrupted when he sensed a group of people walking towards his direction. "What happened here?!" A boy with red hair and a white mask exclaimed. "Hmm…? Oh, you must be the dealer!" Alucard said with glee. "I'll be back for more, so just have like, ten more crates of the red stuff ready for when I get back."

"Do you think this is a joke?!" The boy exclaimed, as he unsheathed his sword. "Hey, what a coincidence, that's exactly what a guy 10 minutes ago just said to me… Before I killed him of course." The boy was just about to strike, when the lady behind him placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hold on, I'd like to talk with this one." She said. The lady had black hair and burning red eyes. She was wearing a red dress and had a small ankle bracelet. The lady walked up to the demented vampire, who still had his smoking pistols in his hands. "I don't believed we have been properly introduced, my name is Cinder, Cinder Fall." She said calmly. "Hello, Cinder, I'm Alucard, the original vampire." The red vampire said, to which Cinder chuckled. "Well, Alucard, you seem to display a tremendous amount of power. I don't suppose you would like to join the White Fang?"

"Well, first, I would like to thank you for the offer. Second, no, because I am already working for a super-hot boss, much like yourself, in an organization called Hellsing. And third, I can sense that your posse over there is itching for a fight, so I'm going to give them one…" Alucard said in anticipation. Cinder simply smirked. "Alright then… Adam, Emerald, Mercury, Neo, if you would." As soon as Cinder finished, the boy in silver, known as Mercury rushed towards Alucard as he kicked the red vampire in the face, sending him flying. As he tried to get up, Alucard was grabbed around the waist by Emerald's kusarigamas. She reeled him in and the boy in black, Adam, cut Alucard in half. The vampire's two halves hit the ground and slid towards Neo, who bent down and picked up his sunglasses. The napoleon coloured girl put them on and walked towards the others. "They look good on you Neo, maybe you should keep them, I guess our friend, won't be needing them anytime soon." Cinder said, as the five of them turned to walk away. "If by anytime soon, you mean now, then yes, I need those anytime soon!" Exclaimed a voice from behind them. The five of them quickly turned around only to see that Alucard had already put himself back together. "Impossible!" Emerald cried. "Maybe he really is a vampire." Mercury stated. "No, this must be some trick." Adam tried to rationalise. Alucard simply laughed. "I am a fuck mothering vampire! I killed a lot of people to earn that title!" Alucard exclaimed as he started firing bullets upon the group. Adam deflected the bullets while the rest fell back.

Alucard charged at Adam, firing a barrage of bullets. Adam retaliated by swiftly ducking and slicing Alucard's side. The vampire turned, but Adam had the quicker draw. He fired at the vamp, using his sheath, which was also a rifle, causing the vamp face to be split apart. Alucard healed almost instantly and decided to combat melee style. He grabbed Adam's rifle sheath and pulled the boy closer to him, and then he punched him, sending him flying backwards.

Next, Mercury jumped at Alucard, who blocked the attack with his arms. The boy in silver landed on Alucard's arms and blew the straight off, with his leg gauntlets. Alucard was sent back, but was not about to give up anytime soon. He lunged at Mercury and just before the boy could kick, Alucard bit into his leg, revealing Mercury's amputated leg. Alucard mercilessly ripped out the leg and threw Mercury into some nearby bushes.

Alucard still had a piece of Mercury's leg stuck in his mouth, which he then proceeded to spit out. Unbeknownst to him, Emerald had leaped out of her cover and had begun firing at him. Alucard shrugged of the bullets and turned around. As a surprise to Emerald, Alucard's arms had miraculously grown back. "Hey, you wanna see a card trick?" He said as he pulled out some cards he had obtained from the 'Dandy Man' after drinking his blood. Emerald grunted and unloaded all her bullets oh Alucard. The vampire deflected all the bullets with his cards, then he threw a few of them at her. Emerald braced for the impact, but it never came. Instead, when she looked up, she realized that the cards had landed all around her. Before she could react, the cards blew up, sending her flying. The girl landed beside Neo, who was currently trembling.

"Now be a good girl and give daddy back his glasses." Alucard said intimidatingly. Just then, he felt a sharp pain up his spine. He turned to find that Cinder had just fired an arrow onto his back. "You really shouldn't have done that." The vampire said in a demented voice. Suddenly, he lost all ability to move his body. _Why am I looking at the ground?_ He thought to himself. It then dawned on him that he had been decapitated by Neo, who then picked up his head and proceeded to stick her tongue out at him and tossed him far away from his body. "Alright guys, it is time we took our leave. Emerald, carry Mercury back, Neo, you help Adam up and-" Cinder was interrupted when she saw that Alucard's body had disappeared. The vampire then appeared behind Cinder with a gun towards her head. "You know, I was going easy on you, knowing that you are hot chick with four mouths to feed. It can't be easy, and I sympathise with you, I really do. But now I know I can fight just a little more seriously…" Alucard said menacingly as he pulled the trigger. He was expecting blood and grey matter to be splattered everywhere, however, Cinder simply shattered into glass. He looked around and found no trace of any of the other four people that were attacking him. "Ok… Well that was anti-climactic." Just then, a portal opened up behind Alucard, and out came Krul Tepes, Remilia Scarlet, Rachel Alucard, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. "There you are!" Krul exclaimed. "Do you know how hard it was for us to find you?!" The third progenitor stooded in front of the battle scarred Alucard. "Sorry to worry you." Alucard said sarcastically. Krul unexpectedly hugged Alucard, much to her and everyone's surprise. She did not do it on purpose, rather, she felt it was an impulse. "Umm… K, you're kinda freaking me out here." Alucard said in a surprisingly genuine tone. "You and me both…" Remilia mumbled under her breath. Krul blushed, as she realized what she had just done. She pulled back and composed herself. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have to go back." Alucard blankly stared for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing, K." The five of them re-entered the portal and it closed behind them.

 **Moon Demon Company Barracks, Owari no Seraph Universe,**

"Who are you?" A black haired boy in some sort of military uniform asked, as he pointed his blade at the two figures standing before him. "It would be wise to take not that we are going to be asked that question a lot from now on." One of the figures said to the other.

" **Yare, yare daze**."

* * *

 **Well, hello guys! You made it to the bottom.**

 **Just wanted to thank YuukiAsuna-Chan and Chayner for once again commenting on the story. I have made adjustments based on your comments, some more direct than others, but still. To everyone else, free speech is free, so don't be shy to review.**

* * *

 **Characters used in this chapter:**

 **Remilia Scarlet - Touhou**

 **Rachel Alucard - BlazBlue**

 **Valkenhayn R. Hellsing - BlazBlue**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Sreas Victoria - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Krul Tepes - Owari no Seraph**

 **Mikaela Hyakuya - Owari no Seraph**

 **Cinder Fall - RWBY**

 **Adam Taurus - RWBY**

 **Mercury Black - RWBY**

 **Emerald Sustrai - RWBY**

 **Neopolitan - RWBY**

 **Yuichiro Hyakuya - Owari no Seraph**

 **Sakuya Izayoi - Touhou**

 **Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge - BlazBlue**

 **Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Ferid Bathory - Owari no Seraph**

* * *

 **So anyway guys, thanks again for reading, don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and all that biz, and I'll see you in the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Nice to see ya'll again.**

 **Just wanted to thank you guys again for reading this, like I always do, which may be weird and kinda redundant, but hey, I really appreciate the comments and follows. It means I'm doing something right at least.**

 **Well, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, RWBYverse,**

"You said, this would be easy!" Adam exclaimed. "I said it would pay off, I never said it would be easy." Cinder replied, trying to calm the beast standing beside her down. The two were currently walking through a dark cave with their three lackeys, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo. "That… Thing, took out an entire outpost and almost took us out, no problem." Adam continued.

Adam was not the only one frustrated. Cinder was mad too, however, she had to maintain her composure in order to think straight. She was never used to being so weak, so useless, so helpless… All she could think of was how easily Alucard was able to brush off their attacks. She looked back using the corner of her eye to see Emerald and neo struggling to help Mercury as he limped behind her. She wanted that power. The power that could help her rule the world. However, she knew that she had to concentrate on the present before her vision can be realized. The six of them arrived at a huge space. Inside, there were tons of White Fang members working left and right. They were busy importing and exporting Dust and supplies to and from other outposts. All around them were cranes carrying crates and cargo, and even huge mechanical mobile suits.

"Cinder!" A voice called out. The woman in question looked up and saw a redheaded man in a bowler hat coming down from a crane hook. He was wearing white and he had a can in his left hand. The man leapt off the hook and landed on the ground in front of Cinder. "Roman…" Cinder greeted. "What happened to footloose over there?" The man known as Roman asked as he pointed at Mercury with his cane. "Let's say we had a little complications… with outpost Alpha." Cinder said as she walked past Roman. "Wait, what? Complications? Outpost Alpha? That was my favourite outpost. What happened?" Roman said, as he followed the woman in red. Meanwhile, Adam commanded some goons to get Mercury, Emerald and Neo patched up. He then headed towards the conference tent, where Cinder was currently heading towards. He entered the tent only to find Cinder sitting down, tapping her fingers on the table in agitation. Roman was sitting across her with his arm supporting his face. Unbeknownst to Adam, Roman was hiding a red hand mark left by Cinder just a few moments before when he decided that it was a good idea to pester Cinder about what happened to outpost Alpha. Adam sighed as he took his seat.

A few moments had passed before a bright blue portal opened up beside the table and three figures stepped out. One of the figures was blonde and skinny. He was wearing odd multi-lensed glasses and had blood on his white clothes and gloves.

Another figure was taller and just as skinny. He had a straight, uncaring face. He wore dark green army fatigues inside a coat. He had a briefcase in his hands that was handcuffed to his wrist.

The third figure was significantly shorter than the other two. He wore glasses and had a white suit on. He was quite plump and had a devilish smile on his face.

"Mien fraulein Cinder, it is so good to see you again." The short man said as he took a seat. "Major." Cinder said, resentment in her voice. "Ooh, I've seen zhat look before, haven't you Doktor?" The man known as simply The Major said as the blonde man standing behind him nodded. "Yes mien Fuhrer, zhat looks like zhe face of someone who has crossed paths vith zhe Crimson fucker himself." The Doktor said with a grin. Just then, Cinder leapt up from her seat and stared at The Major. "What do you know about him?!" She questioned. "Mien fraulein Cinder, contain… zhe calamity… zhat is your mammaries." The Major said as he pointed to his captain in dark green, who held out a rifle at Cinder. The woman in red calmed down and re-took her seat. "Oh this just got interesting…" Roman said as he readjusted his hat. "Let us just say that ve have had a few run-ins… vith zhe man in question." The Major explained, vaguely. Before Cinder could say anything, another portal opened and a boy with short, purple hair appeared. He was wearing a sweater with a hole at his chest area and purple pants. The boy said nothing and went to his seat. "Still as cheery as always aren't we Doppio?" Roman teased, to which the boy glared at him. A little while later, two more people showed up. One of them was a man with jet black hair that matches his black suit. The other was a skeleton-like creature with a tattered wizard-like garb on.

"Great, we're all here, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall, The Major (and his two lackeys), Doppio, Kazuya Mishima, The Litch, and of course, me, Roman Torchwood. So, what are we gonna bitch about today?" Roman said sarcastically. "Vell, I think it is best zhat I start. Ahem… Gentlemen, fraulein Cinder, I like vould like to congratulate you all on zhe successful test run of our portal technology. However, it has come to my concern that some of these universes are less than desirable. Nonetheless, zhis is just zhe first step to our domination of zhe galaxy. I have taken zhe liberty of recruiting some fresh meat, so to speak, for our cause. I have compiled a list of names und would like zhe members of zhis committee to review them." The Major said as he snapped his fingers. Like an obedient dog, The Captain raised the briefcase and bit the handcuffs off. He then proceeded to lay the briefcase on the table and open it, revealing the contents of the case. The Doktor handed out the papers from inside the briefcase. Cinder took a look at her copy of the list and burned it in her hands. "Now, now, fraulein Cinder, trees died for that." The Major said sarcastically. "I want to know more about this… Alucard, you mentioned." The woman in red said sternly. "Ja, ja, I vas getting to zhat." Cinder calmed down, awaiting The Major's explanation. "As you all know, I come from a vorld where zhe main problem isn't crippling debt, vorld hunger, or even finding an uber driver zhat von't kill you. Zhe problem we face… are **vampires**.Those bloodsucking beasts are a nightmare to normal folk. I however, see potential in vampires, und have made an effort to study zhem as closely as possible, vhich has led me to the findings of an association… a **vampire association**. The vampire zhat attacked you fraulein Cinder, was one from my vorld. His name, **Alucard, The King of Vampires**. He is just one of the many overpowered bloodsuckers ve vill have to face to take all of zhe universes for ourselves."

"So how are we gonna take them on?" Roman asked, curiously. "It's simple, we crush them with our fists" Kazuya said, clenching his fist. "It vill not be that simple, my eager comrade. First, ve must fight fire, vith nukes. The people of interest on my list will not only even the playing field, but will ensure that ve get exactly vat ve vant." The Major said in elation. Cinder still had an unsatisfied look on her face. The Major saw this and his smile widened. "As an added bonus fraulein Cinder, I have a special treat I am very sure zhat everyone vill be interested in. As the Major explained, Cinder's frown turned into a small grin.

"Oh, this will be interesting…" Cinder said under her breath.

 **The Elder Building, Pocketverse,**

Rachel Alucard was walking down one of the many hallways now emptied due to Raizel's instructions. Her loyal butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, was by her side, along with her two familars, Nago and Gii. Rachel was on her way to have a chat with Alucard, the man she resents for stealing her family name. She was going to once again, persuade him to change it. Valkenhayn was already used to this song and dance, so he decided to just go along with it.

While walking, the two spotted a familiar looking figure in a full body armour. He had a red and silver suit on, with giant yellow eye guards in the shape of bat wings on his helmet. The figure had a weird belt with a buckle in the shape of an upside down bat. Rachel soon realized that the figure was none other than Wataru Kurenai, also known as Kamen Rider Kiva. "Wataru Kurenai, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Rachel said, slightly suspicious. "Oh, Miss Alucard, I wanted to say the same." The man known as Wataru replied. "And greetings to you too, Valkenhayn." He added to which the butler bowed. Rachel cringed slightly upon hearing Wataru say the words 'Miss Alucard', as it almost implied that she was married to the man she hated so much. "What were you doing here? This hallway leads to the infirmary." Rachel inquired. "Oh, I was just checking up on Alucard. Given his reputation however, I still wonder why I even bothered." The armoured man replied. "Oh, well then, it was nice meeting you here, but I simply must get going." Rachel said, to which Wataru moved to one side, allowing the mistress and her butler to pass. Valkenhayn's nose twitched for a moment, causing his eyes to widen. He leaned down to Rachel's level and whispered into her ear, to which her eyes widened as well.

"Stop." Rachel commanded, as she stood still, not turning back. Wataru halted, unbeknownst to Rachel and Valkenhayn, a grin was forming beneath his helmet. "Who are you?" Rachel asked in a demanding tone. The supposed Wataru turned around with his head slightly tilted back. "So… You've found me out. I'm impressed." He said sinisterly. "I did not find out anything, it was Valkenhayn's keen sense of smell that was your undoing." Rachel explained. "Well then," the armoured man chuckled, "no sense in carrying on this façade…"

The armoured man started glowing. Soon after, a bright flash of light blinded both Rachel and Valkenhayn. After the flash was over, a figure in a different armour was standing where the flash of light originally shone from. The figure was dressed in red, black and white and had green eye guards. "And who might you be?" Rachel questioned. "Wataru never mentioned me? Well, I can't blame him, especially since I destroyed his entire timeline." The man said menacingly, as Rachel and Valkenhayn tensed up. "I am the destroyer of worlds, I am **Kamen Rider Decade**." The man said menacingly. "Kamen Rider Decade? Yes, I've heard of you, not from Wataru himself, but from a book I read not too long ago." Rachel said. "What business do you have here, Decade?" The vampire continued. "I would tell you… But then I would have to kill you." Decade replied. "Cute, as if you weren't already going to try." Rachel retorted, as she turned around. Decade chuckled. "You are a shrewd one you are, it almost makes me feel bad that I have to destroy you…" Decade said, as he pulled out a card from his belt. "Careful princess, this guy may be trouble!" Nago said timidly. Decade unlocked his belt driver, releasing another card. He removed the card and inserted the new one. " **Attack Ride:** " The belt exclaimed. Decade then swung both his arms downwards in a sweeping motion slamming both sides of his belt driver. " **Clock Up!** " The belt exclaimed again. Before Rachel could blink, Decade appeared before her with his blade just about to impale her. However, the attack never came. Valkenhayn had anticipated the attack and blocked it. Valkenhayn then pushed Decade back and stood in front of Rachel. "Can you take care of this, Valkenhayn? I am late for and appointment." Rachel said calmly. "Understood, Madam, I shall do as the butler does, and clean up…" Valkenhayn responded. Rachel turned around and continued walking to the infirmary.

"Hmph, I'll take care of you and that vampire before you get the chance to tell anybody that you saw me." Decade said to the butler, as he pulled out another card. "Do you quite fancy clichés? Because you should hear a recording of yourself." Valkenhayn mocked. " **Kamen Ride: Ryuki!** " The belt exclaimed as Decade inserted his new card and locked his driver. In an instant, Decade transformed into a red, silver, and black Kamen Rider. Decade then brushed off both his hands before he pulled out a curved blade with a dragon motif and proceeded to attack Valkenhayn. The butler dodged to one side, avoiding an overhead slash, and then hit Decade with a left hook to his face. Decade stumbled back, however, Valkenhayn was not done. The werewolf turned his left leg into a wolf's paw and roundhouse kicked Decade in the chest. Valkenhayn then turned his hand into a claw and lunged at the armoured rider. Decade blocked the attack and proceeded to slash Valkenhayn in the chest. Valkenhayn slid back. The werewolf then proceeded to jump against a wall and slam Decade into another one. He was about to punch Decade's head into the wall when he rolled to the side. Valkenhayn punched a hole straight through the wall. After he removed his arm, he felt a burning sensation. He looked down and was surprised to see that his arm had been cut clean off. He turned to the wall and saw the remainder of his arm still there, lodged into the wall. He looked at Decade, who swung his blade, cleaning it of blood. "I'm impressed, you moved faster than I could react." The werewolf said, as he prepared to strike. "It would be best if you heeled, dog." Decade provoked.

After a few more blows were exchanged, Decade managed to get Valkenhayn to stumble back. "This is where you lose." Decade said as he pulled out another card and inserted it into his belt. " **Final Attack Ride: R-R-Ryuki!** " the belt exclaimed, as a dragon appeared out of nowhere. Decade jumped up with a flip and performed a drop kick with the dragon boosting him forward. Decade kicked straight through Valkenhayn and left the werewolf in an explosion of flames. Decade returned to his normal form and dusted his hands off. "Hmph, now for the other one." Decade said as he was just about to run off. "Not… so… fast…" A voice came from behind the armoured rider, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Decade sighed as he turned around. "You're still not done?"

Valkenhayn stood in the flames left by Decade's attack. "I must protect Lady Alucard with my life." The werewolf said, as he walked forward. "Hmph, then this will have to do…" Decade said, as he pulled out three cards. " **Kamen Ride: Kabuto!** " Decade's belt called out, as he inserted the first card. Decade instantly transformed into a red, silver, and black rider with a beetle motif. " **Kamen Ride: Kabuto, Hyper!** " The belt again called out as he inserted the second card. This time, he transformed into an upgraded version of the prior form. " **Attack Ride: Clock Up!** " The belt said, as Decade inserted the final card. After the final card was inserted, Decade appeared in front of Valkenhayn, faster than the eye could see. The butler was too slow to react to Decade's speed and wound up with a slash to his left side. Valkenhayn was given no time to recover as soon after, he was slashed at the right side of his face. Again and again, the slashes just kept coming until finally, the werewolf was stabbed in the chest. "This form allows me to move faster than the speed of light, you cannot possibly beat me now!" Decade exclaimed as he removed his blade. Valkenhayn knelt on both knees. "This… is nothing… I will recov-" The werewolf was interrupted when Decade decapitated him in one swift slice. Valkenhayn's head flew out and landed on the ground. His body fell forward with a thud.

Decade cleaned his blade in one swipe with his fingers and flicked the blood off to the side. "That takes care of that." The armoured rider said, as he turned and dashed straight for Rachel.

"Aww, you poor thing…" A female voice spoke up. A figure stood before the body of the fallen beast as she examined the remains. "Such a waste, you had so much potential. Oh well, the show must go on…" The figure said, before disappearing back into the darkness.

Rachel sensed a disturbance. She stopped walking and paused for a moment. "Valkenhayn?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly, Decade appeared behind Rachel, with the intent to kill. He was blocked by Nago, who was currently in umbrella form. Decade was pushed back. "What did you do to Valkenhayn?" Rachel questioned, the slightest hint of rage in her voice. "Hmph, I killed him, simple as that." Decade replied, coldly. Rachel took a moment to compose herself. "You did, didn't you…? Well then, I hope you are ready to face the same fate." Rachel said as she turned to face her assailant. Decade simply grunted and proceeded to attack Rachel again. This time however, Rachel did not care to defend herself. She simply stood still. Decade thought that she would be an easy kill at first, however, he suddenly felt himself slowing down. Rachel was now hovering in the air, wind from an unknown location was violently blowing against her. In an instant, Rachel and Decade were transported to a desolate location. The ground and sky was an ominous shade of dark red. There were no notable objects for miles around the two, as far as the eye could see. Decade took this time to return to his normal form. "What is this?" He asked, curious. "This is the Requiem, a dimension I alone control, and can freely change." Rachel explained. "This place will also be your grave." She continued. "Hmph. Guess I shouldn't pull any punches then." Decade said, as he pulled out his driver and placed it to the side of his belt. He then pulled out a device from his belt and inserted a card into it. He then proceeded to press all the buttons on the device in a specific order. " **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Fiaz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva!** " The device exclaimed. " **Final Kamen Ride: D-D-Decade!** " His belt exclaimed as Decade slammed the device where his driver used to be. In an instant, Decade's armour was transformed. The nine cards of all the riders he could transform into was laid out in a straight, orderly line and locked onto his chest piece. One card however, a card that looked like his current form, was locked into his headpiece like a trophy.

"I'm impressed… But do not get me wrong. Your new form is less than tacky, I was referring to your ability to kill Valkenhayn. You have earned both my respect, and my rage. Prepare yourself, **Kamen Rider Decade!** " Rachel exclaimed, as more wind began to blow against her. "Uh-oh, princess is angry…" Nago said out loud. After another moment of violent wind blowing, Rachel lunged towards Decade, using Nago as a club. The armoured rider blocked, unaware of the three poles the vampire princess had set up. Decade was forced back, where he observed his surroundings. He saw the three poles that Rachel had set up. The vampire standing in front of him snapped her fingers, causing lightning to strike him down. Decade simply pulled out a card and inserted it into his driver. " **Attack Ride: Metal!** " The belt called out. A metallic coating surrounded the rider as he conducted the electricity into the ground. He then inserted another card into his belt. " **Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa!** " His belt exclaimed, as a green gun appeared in his right hand. Decade then fired upon Rachel, as she guarded herself by turning Nago into a throne facing the opposite direction. The bullets simply disintegrated as they hit Nago with flashes of lightning. Decade then took yet another card and inserted it into his belt. " **Attack Ride: Strike Vent!** " The belt exclaimed as a red dragon blade landed into Decade's right hand, replacing the gun. He then charged at Rachel with his blade, wildly swinging it. Rachel simply dodged the attacks and pushed Nago at her attacker. Nago turned into a drill and started spinning. Decade blocked the attack with his sword and moved in to stab Rachel at her side. However, when he reached the back of the drill, the vampire had disappeared. He looked up and saw the girl in the air holding Gii. The familiar had turned into a clamp, which Rachel had then proceeded to throw at Decade's neck. Gii clamped down hard on Decade's neck, causing him to collapse onto the ground in pain. The ground then reshaped itself to lock Decade into the ground by wrapping around his arms and legs. As Decade choked, Rachel hovered above him, Nago in parasail form in her hands. "You lasted this long against me, you should be honoured. Now before I kill you, I want to know who sent you." The vampire said as she proceeded to close Nago and press him down against Decade's leg. "If you don't tell me, it will only prolong your suffering." Rachel said as she begun to apply pressure against the armoured rider's leg. Decade grunted in pain, but he would not speak. "Suit yourself then…" Rachel said as she impaled Decade's leg with Nago. Decade cried out in pain, ignoring the fact that Gii was still strangling him. "Now, are you going to play ball, or are you-"

" **KING KRIMSON!** " A voice cried out, interrupting the vampire. Rachel sensed something dangerous, but was too slow to react to it. She felt a huge force against her back, pushing her forward. She fell to the ground with a loud thump. The princess quickly turned around, her vision still blurry from being knocked down. She could vaguely make out the shape of a tall figure with long purple hair walking towards her. She tried to attack the figure by morphing the world around her, but the figure simply stepped out of the way – as if he knew exactly where the attacks would come from. Nago tried to defend Rachel, but he was stopped when a seemingly invisible force embedded him into the ground. As the figure drew closer, bringing the promise of death, Rachel gathered all the remaining power she had left to say her final words. "Valkenhayn… **I'm sorry** …" Those were the last words of the vampire princess before everything went black.

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

Roman Torchwick walked through the calm and peaceful forest trail. The smoke from his cigar was swaying with the trees in the gentle wind. The sight of a huge mountain could be seen to his right. The man had been sent to this universe to recruit someone from The Major's list to their little organisation. He was told that the man he was going to recruit was a fearsome warrior many people feared. Some would even refer to him as a **Demon**. As Roman walked down the train, he stumbled across a peculiar sight. A bunch of bodies were thrown everywhere and covered in blood. They were in the trees, the bushes even on the ground. As Roman got closer, he could see another man, standing in the middle of all the carnage, with his hands dripping with blood. He had dark red hair and a grey martial arts uniform on. The Japanese kanji for 'heaven' was printed on his back. As the barefooted man turned around, Roman could see that he had a set of huge prayer beads around his neck.

"Akuma, was it? I've been looking for you…" Roman said ominously, as the demon before him grinned.

* * *

 **Wow, did I just kill off two characters? Well slap a hat on me and add another few more kilos, and call me George R.R. Martin. No, but seriously, killing off character will become a regular thing now, so try not to get too attached... If I allow you too! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ahem, anyway, here's the list of characters used in this chapter:**

 **Cinder Fall - RWBY**

 **Adam Taurus - RWBY**

 **Mercury Black - RWBY**

 **Emerald Sustrai - RWBY**

 **Neopolitan - RWBY**

 **Roman Torchwick - RWBY**

 **The Major - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Herr Doktor - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **The Captain - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Doppoi/Diavolo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Kazuya Mishima - Tekken**

 **The Litch - Adventure Time**

 **Rachel Alucard - BlazBlue**

 **Valkenhayn R. Hellsing - BlazBlue**

 **Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade - Kamen Rider Decade**

 **Akuma - Street Fighter**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva - Kamen Rider Kiva**

 **So... As always, thanks for reading (again...) and have an awesome day, week, month, year. Don't forget to** **Favorite and Follow, and all that biz. And as always, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Remember that warning in the summary? The one that says Google is highly recommended? Well be prepared to Google a few names, because for the next few chapters, I'll be introducing and killing off a crap ton of characters. Also, get the feeling that the story isn't going anywhere right now? Don't worry, I don't even know where it's going, and that scares me.**

 **So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Moon Demon Company Barracks, Owari no Seraph Universe,**

Yuichiro Hyakuya was currently pacing around outside the interrogation room of the Moon Demon Company Barracks. Waiting with him was his team, the Shinoa Squad, named after the team's leader, Shinoa Hiragi. "You should calm down Yu, walking around will get us nowhere." The aforementioned leader said to her subordinate, as she looked up from the magazine she was currently reading. The troubled adolescent looked at his superior, an annoyed look was plastered on his face. "How can I calm down?! Two people just appeared out of nowhere claiming to be from 'other universes' are currently inside there!" Yu said, pointing aggressively at the door next to him. "What if they are vampires sent from some nobles to destroy us from the inside?" He continued. "Don't be silly Yu, if they wanted to destroy us, they would have already tried. Besides, they chose to be captured and questioned on their own free will." The blonde girl known as Mitsuba Sangu said, trying to calm Yu down. "Maybe this was all a ploy. Maybe they want to be captured." Yu retorted. "Hey, idiot, if they try anything, we'll be here to stop them won't we? So calm down and take a seat." The pink haired boy known as Shiho Kimizuki said, chiding Yu. Yu tried to look for any sign of support from his team, but he found none. He looked at his best friend, Yoichi Saotome, who only shook his head, signalling him to stop resisting his team.

Yu was just about to say something, when the door to the interrogation room opened. Stepping out of the room was Guren Ichinose, a Lieutenant Colonel for the Moon Demon Company. He was one of the first people who found Yu after he escaped Krul Tepes' livestock colony a few years back. "Guren, what did you find out?" Yu asked eagerly. The Lieutenant Colonel sighed, as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. "Well, from what I gathered, the male's name is Jotaro Kujo. He is 18 and supposedly from Japan… from another universe." Guren Explained, to which everyone's eyes widened. "Don't be surprised just yet. I just spoke to the girl. She says her name is Sakuya Izayoi… and she is a maid to a vampire. She said she used magic to transport both Jotaro and herself to our universe." Guren continued. The team in front of him looked at him like he was an escaped mental patient. "You don't really believe what they say, do you Guren?" Yu asked, sarcasm in his voice. The Lieutenant Colonel remained quiet. Shinoa studied the look on his face. "You believe them, don't you?" She asked. Guren continued to remain silent. "You can't be serious?!" Yu exclaimed. "I would have to agree on Yu with this one Colonel. How can you believe someone who tells you that they used magic? It must be some kind of trick." Mitsuba said as she stood up. Guren sighed again. "Fine then, I guess I would just have to show you what they showed me." The Lieutenant Colonel said, to which the team looked at each other confused. "Follow me." He said, motioning the team to follow him. The six of them walked all the way to the combat training room, where they saw crowds of Moon Demon Company members looking at the training arena. In the middle of the arena was Jotaro, all chained up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shiho asked. Guren chuckled as he explained. "Mister Jotaro and Miss Sakuya have agreed to give everyone a demonstration of their powers to prove that they are from another universe." Yu and Shiho laughed simultaneously. "Are you serious? That punk?" Yu mocked. Jotaro was able to hear what Yu said, to which he turned to face them. "Hey, you might want to show some respect, I am older than you after all." He said sternly. "Oh, you got him mad, maybe you two should go in there and apologise… with your blades." Guren said, as the whole team stepped back in shock. "What do you mean by that?" Saotome asked nervously. "It means, that these two clowns have the honour of challenging Mister Jotaro to a sparring competition." Guren said, hiding his amusement. "You're serious? Hmph, what do we get out of it?" Shiho questioned. "Well, if you manage to beat him, I'll agree to send you out on more important missions." Guren explained. Upon hearing what he said, the two boys looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, prepare a stretcher, because this guy's gonna need it." Yu said arrogantly. "Oh I'll be sure of that… But I'll have to make it a double…" Guren whispered under his breath.

The two jumped into the ring. The faced their chained opponent. "I won't even need my cursed gear for this." Shiho said, as he charged towards Jotaro. The pink haired boy went in for a right hook to Jotaro's face. The older male simply kicked him back. Yu went in after Shiho fell to the ground. He aimed for Jotaro's left side, which Jotaro then proceeded to block. Yu however sidestepped, and when for a kick to his right. Jotaro was too late to react to it. "I got you now!" Yu exclaimed as he landed his kick on Jotaro. The older male moved to the left a little, just in time for Shiho to get his revenge with a solid punch straight to his face. Jotaro moved back, his chains clanging against each other as he did so. The crowd went wild with cheering. "Hmph, I didn't want to fight you because you guys are younger than me…" Jotaro said as he spit out some blood. "But I guess I'll have to teach you little shits some respect." Jotaro said as he stood up straight. Yu and Shiho both chuckled upon hearing what Jotaro said. However they stopped laughing when they felt a strong presence where Jotaro was standing. " **STAR PLATINUM!** " Jotaro exclaimed. In an instant, all of his chains were ripped apart. Yu and Shiho stood in awe as Jotaro proceeded to walk forward, whist adjusting his cap. " **Yare, yare daze.** It seems you two pissed me off. Now I'll have to beat your faces in." Jotaro said menacingly. "Oh… things just got interesting…" Shinoa said from the side of the arena. "Don't get too cocky, asshole!" Shiho exclaimed as he rushed towards Jotaro. The man in question simply stood still as the boy with pink hair went in for a punch to Jotaro's face. Shiho's punch was about to land, but it was stopped just inches away from Jotaro. "What?" Shiho asked in confusion. "I-I can't move my hand!" He said, as he struggled to move his arm. Unbeknownst to everyone, Jotaro had just unleashed his Stand, **Star Platinum**. The invisible man pushed Shiho back with great force. The boy flew across the stadium and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Yu saw this and looked at the man standing in front of him. His presence was screaming 'Menacing'. "I don't know what you did, but I won't let you get the better of me!" Yu exclaimed as he pulled out his cursed gear. "Asuramasu!" He cried, activating his blade's powers. Jotaro simply pulled his cap down as Yu advanced on him. The younger male jumped up for an overhead slash. Jotaro simply commanded Star Platinum to catch the blade in his hands. The sheer speed and force of Star Platinum's movements could be felt by even the audience themselves. Yu was pushed back, but he was not about to give up. Yu advanced to Jotaro's side, going in for a slash. Jotaro blocked the attack, to which Yu slid to his back and went in for a stab. Jotaro simply stood still as Star Platinum backhanded the sword away. Yu continued his advance for another two minutes, trying to desperately hit all of Jotaro's supposed blind spots, which was ironic, given that to Yu, Jotaro was leaving himself wide open.

Yu backed down. He was starting to exhaust himself. Jotaro on the other hand, was not even breaking a sweat. Just as Yu was about to give up, Shiho jumped in with is cursed gear, Kiseki-O. The pink haired boy went to confront Jotaro up front. The older male already had Star Platinum in front of him, anticipating any attack. Shiho instead, hit the ground, gathering up dust. "I figured that you had 360 degree vision. Well that won't matter if you're blinded!" Shiho said as he disappeared behind the dust. Jotaro simply scoffed. He commanded Star Platinum to blow away the dust. The Stand inhaled a large amount of air, and exhaled with a terrifying force, clearing out all the dust. Jotaro looked around, only to see that Shiho and Yu had disappeared. Suddenly, he sensed something coming from behind, he turned and had Star Platinum block an incoming attack from Yu. He was too late however, for he had realized what they had planned too little too late. He turned around, and sure enough, he saw Shiho charging towards him at full speed. "This time we got you!" The both of them exclaimed.

" **Yare, yare daze.** "

Yu and Shiho suddenly felt themselves unable to move. They tried to look around but felt their movements slowly getting heavier. They tried desperately to move but were unable to do so. Finally, they stopped moving.

" **STAR PLATINUM: ZA WARUDO!** " Jotaro exclaimed.

Jotaro looked around, the whole combat training room had stopped moving. The rhythmic vibe of the entire room was gone. Jotaro sighed. When he was battling DIO, he had realized that he had the same type Stand that the vampire did. Thus he was able to deduce that he would have the ability to stop time, for a maximum of 5 seconds. He stepped backwards, he had only 3 seconds left. He flicked Yu on the forehead and kicked Shiho in the guts. After time had resumed, Yu felt this sharp pain on his forehead. He did not realize that he was on the floor, 10 feet away from Jotaro. Shiho in the other hand, was on the ground grabbing his stomach. "What d-d-did you do?" Shiho asked, still in agony. "I kicked you in the gut, after I stopped time." Jotaro explained bluntly, adjusting his cap. "Bullshit!" Yu exclaimed, charging towards Jotaro. In an instant, the man disappeared, only to reappear behind Yu. Jotaro hit Yu on the back of his neck with a chop, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees. Yu looked up to see the Stand user staring down at him. "Next time, show your elders some respect." Jotaro said as he exited the arena.

 **Twenty Minutes Later,**

Yu and Shiho were in the infirmary, where they were being treated of their wounds. Their teammates were also in the room with them. "You got your butts handed to you." Shinoa said, in a mocking tone. Yu and Shiho groaned. "How was he able to hit us without touching us?" Shiho asked aloud. "It's called a Stand." A familiar voice spoke up from the infirmary entrance. Jotaro walked into the room, whilst adjusting his cap. Beside him, was Sakuya. She was holding the Moon Demon Company Handbook up as she entered the room. "What?" Everyone said simultaneously. Jotaro sighed. "From where I come from, a Stand is a projection of person's will. It can only be seen by other Stand users. My Stand, Star Platinum, is strong and precise, and has the ability to stop time." He explained. There was a moment of silence before Mitsuba spoke up. "What about her?" The girl in question looked up from her handbook. "My apologies," She said, closing her book. "My name is Sakuya Izayoi. I am the handmaid to the vampire Remilia Scarlet."

"You serve a vampire?" Yu questioned. "Yes, she can be quite a handful sometimes but-" Sakuya was interrupted when Yu jumped out at her. "How can you be working for one of those bloodsucking monsters?!" Yu exclaimed, as he pinned the maiden to a wall. "It is quite rude to manhandle a lady before you have even met her, is it not?" Sakuya said. Almost instantly, she vanished and reappeared behind Yu. "Mister Kujo is not the only one who can stop time." The maiden said calmly. Yu turned around in shock, but Sakuya was not behind him. "Perhaps you should be taught a lesson in the proper way to treat a lady." The maiden said as she reappeared behind Yu again. Yu yet again turned around to find no one there. He turned around, anticipating Sakuya to appear. He saw her standing in front of him gleefully. "Maybe you should give me the flower in your hand." The maiden said with a smile. "What flow-" Yu looked at his hand and was surprised to find a flower clenched in it. "Also, you should be in proper attire." Sakuya said. In the blink of an eye, Yu was out of his patient outfit and was in his Moon Demon Company uniform. "H-How…"

"Do you believe us now?" Jotaro asked. "Also, the vampire Sakuya works for isn't like the ones you have here. I would say there is a vast difference in their power." He continued. "Why are you here?" Shinoa spoke up. Jotaro and Sakuya remained silent for a moment. Finally, Jotaro decided to explain the situation to the team. The whole team took a while to digest what Jotaro had just said. "So, you're telling us that the two of you come from different universes, and the reason why you're here is to catch two vampires?" Mitsuba asked in a questioning tone. "Yes, that is the basic gist of it." Sakuya responded. "Wow, that's so cool!" Yoichi said in excitement. "What else can you guys do?" The two outsiders looked at each other. "Well, I can smoke 4 cigarettes facing inwards, drink tea, and still keep them lit." Jotaro replied. The whole room fell into an awkward silence. "What are you still doing here?" Yu questioned, breaking the silence. "Yu, I don't thi-" Shinoa was interrupted by the boy as he looked at her sternly. "Look, these two guys have no business here, they could very well be making all this up and could just be waiting to attack us!" Yu exclaimed. "Yare, yare daze." Jotaro sighed. "Fine, if you want us to leave so badly, we'll leave." He said, as he exited the room. "And they said I needed to work on my people skills." He mumbled under his breath.

"I guess, we'll be leaving now, apparently." Sakuya said, sheepishly. The maiden was about to leave when she turned around abruptly. "Ah, I almost forgot, it seems you have a little vampire problem of your own." She said, as she held out the Moon Demon Company handbook and placed it on a nearby table. "You'll find my card inside, just follow the instructions on it and I may be able to help you." The maiden said with a smile, as she left the room. A few moments had passed before Shinoa took the book from off the table and opened it. Inside, there was a small name card with some words on it. "This may come in handy." She said out loud. "I still don't trust them." Yu said as he laid back on his bed. "This is why you are so bad at making friends." Shinoa teased.

Upon walking out of the infirmary, Jotaro and Sakuya were confronted by a group of Moon Demon Company solders. "What is the meaning of this?" Jotaro questioned. Guren stepped forward from within the group. "I must apologise, but we cannot allow you two to leave…"

 **Beacon Academy, RWBYverse,**

The headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, had always considered himself prepared for any danger that could come his way. He had always kept a cool head and an open mind to everything, which was to be expected of him, as he was once a Hunter, an individual tasked with protecting the world of Remnant. However, nothing had prepared him for what he had just witnessed. He was on his way to his office to review a tape that Qrow Branwen had just shown to him. He had summoned everyone in his 'secret circle' to view the footage with him. As he entered his office, he saw his head professor and personal secretary, Glynda Goodwitch standing together with the general and headmaster of Atlas, James Ironwood, his right hand woman, Winter Schnee, and of course, Qrow himself.

"Ozpin, would you mind explaining to me why you dragged me all the way here? I was quite busy before you interrupted me." General Ironwood said, as Ozpin made his way to his seat behind his table. "Oh, don't worry general, you'll be begging to know more after you see what I've got." Qrow said as he pulled out a hard drive from his pocket. "What is that?" Winter questioned out of curiosity. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Qrow replied sarcastically as he went over to Ozpin's table and handed the hard drive over to the headmaster. Ozpin remained silent, as he inserted the hard drive into his table and a video started playing on its interface.

The video depicted a scene of a pack of wild Grimm roaming a forest. At first, the Grimm did nothing but roam around, however, after some time, a blue portal opened and attracted the creatures closer towards it. Just moments after the portal had opened, a man in red with a demonic air about him emerged. He began shooting the Grimm at inhuman speeds and accuracy. The man in red continued to walk forward, shooting any and all Grimm in his way, whilst humming a strange tune. Just then, the man looked towards the camera's direction. He pointed his gun at the camera, and fired. That was when the screen went blank. The whole room fell silent as the audio continued with gunfire and Grimm noises.

After a minute or so, the video ended. Ozpin stood up from his seat and looked at everyone in the room. "Ladies… Gentlemen… We have a situation." He spoke up, breaking the silence. "Who was that?" Glynda asked. "We don't know. I got this footage from one of the cameras I had placed in the Emerald Forest. Whoever this guy is, he's good, and he came out of nowhere." Qrow replied. "We must capture him, who knows what his motives are." Winter said, as she thought about what kind of destruction the man in red could do. "Winter is right, you saw what he did. He was able to take out those Grimm with nothing but two guns. Something even the most skilled of Hunters would find a challenge." General ironwood added. "Whatever we do, we must do it quick. Whoever this guy is, there may be more like him." Qrow warned. Ozpin sat down and remained silent as the room debated on what to do next. "Silence!" The headmaster exclaimed as the whole room stopped and looked at him. "It's clear what we must do first and foremost. We must calm down. This man might be a threat, but we know too little about him as it is. What we must first do, is find out more about him, something I'm sure Mr Branwen would be able to do. As for the rest of us, we shall return to the way things were. Not a word of this to anyone. The last thing we need is everyone panicking." Ozpin said as he stood up from his seat and proceeded to exit his office. "And what are you going to do Ozpin?" Ironwood questioned. "I'm going to see an old friend. Glynda!" Ozpin said as he commanded his right hand woman to follow him. The two of them stepped into the elevator that leads to his office and left the room. "You get the feeling he's not telling us something?" Qrow asked as he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. "Always…" Ironwood replied.

"Glynda, how is the machine coming along?" Ozpin asked his assistant. At that moment, Glynda's eyes widened. "You are not thinking of using that are you?" She asked, surprised. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. She is the only person who can even remotely tell us who that man in red was." Ozpin replied calmly. "We can't even be sure if it came from her universe." Glynda said, an apprehensive tone in her voice. "Glynda," Ozpin began, as the stepped out of the elevator and walked into the darkness of the basement level. "There is a reason why we chose to keep this a secret from the other kingdoms. Universal travel is dangerous, it could cause entire worlds to go to war." "I understand-" "No, no, you don't Glynda, this incident means one of two things. Either she has broken her promise, or someone else is doing this, and right now, I don't know what's worse." Glynda sighed as she tried to keep up with the agitated headmaster. "Why did you show them the video then?" Glynda asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "Qrow took that video, he would have gotten suspicious if I hadn't had shown them." Ozpin replied.

The two arrived at the base of a huge contraption. It had a large circular object in the middle, being supported by two metallic supports at the sides. "Start up the machine Glynda." Ozpin commanded. Glynda sighed as she went off to the side and turned the machine on. With a whirring noise, the machine started to open a blue portal. The two then stepped into the portal with caution. After they had crossed over, the first thing the pair saw was a bed. The room they were currently in was a bedroom, and a very extravagant one at that. There were paintings, flowers, and even a fireplace. The most peculiar thing however, was that everything looked like candy, or at least, was made out of candy. Suddenly, the bed moved, and a figure rose from on top of it. The figure was pink in colour and wearing a black metal band T-shirt. The figure rubbed its eyes as its long, pink, unkempt hair covered its face. "Wa..?" The figure said, in a sleepy tone.

" **Princess Bubblegum…** " Ozpin said in a serious tone.

"Oh Glob, why are **you** here…"

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

"You dare?" A figure said to Cinder. The figure was green and was far from human. It had a tail with a syringe-like end. The figure had its arms crossed and was staring directly at the woman in red. "Oh, violence is unnecessary…" Cinder spoke. " **King… Mereum…** " The figure's eyes widened as Cinder said those words. "That name… How do you know it? Speak, human!" The figure known as Mereum demanded. "Oh, I assure you king, I am far from human…" Cinder said with a grin, revealing her two extended canines.

* * *

 **Hey guys! you made it to the bottom. So... good for you I guess?**

 **Anyway, here is the list of characters used this chapter:**

 **Yoichiro Hyakuya - Owari no Seraph**

 **Shinoa Hiragi - Owari no Seraph**

 **Mitsuba Sangu - Owari no Seraph**

 **Shiho Kimizuki - Owari no Seraph**

 **Yoichi Saotome - Owari no Seraph**

 **Guren Ichinose - Owari no Seraph**

 **Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Sakuya Izayoi - Touhou**

 **Ozpin - RWBY**

 **Qrow Branwen - RWBY**

 **Glynda Goodwitch - RWBY**

 **James Ironwood - RWBY**

 **Winter Schnee - RWBY**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Princess Bubblegum - Adventure Time**

 **Cinder Fall - RWBY**

 **Mereum - Hunter x Hunter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Have some ice cream!**

 **So anyway, just heard that Noblesse has an OVA. Rejoice! Even better news? Hellsing Ultimate Abridged now has a 6th episode. Yes! Even better than that? You're reading this chapter! *World explodes* Better than that?!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I got nothing...**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Elder Building's Infirmary Wing, Pocketverse,**

Krul was currently making her way to the infirmary to check up on Alucard. He had been there for about a week after his ' **walk** ', which worried Krul. She had agreed to go with Remilia and Marceline, however she had not seen the two anywhere in the Elder Building in quite some time, making her even more worked up. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands to give to Alucard, which she handpicked from a garden in her own universe. She thought about the meeting she had with Raizel and Slayer. The three had decided to reopen the portals on account of the lack of any incidents. This caused an overwhelmingly large number of vampires to enter through the portals. The most peculiar thing however, was that there were apparently some new universes that were contacted. This was odd due to the fact that the portals were supposed to only contact the frequencies of vampire filled universes. This would come to be looked at by Raizel, who has yet to fully review what the issue is.

As Krul reached the entrance of the room Alucard was in, she could hear three voices. One of them was the Crimson Fucker himself, another was Marceline, and finally, the third voice belonged to the maiden vampire, Remilia. Krul opened the door and was shocked to see not two, but three girls, sitting on a hospital bed… Playing Uno. Krul could identify Marceline and Remilia, however the third girl was completely new to her. "Royal flush, bitches!" The third unknown girl exclaimed with glee. Her voice was oddly masculine for a girl, in fact her voice sounded strangely like Alucard's. "We're playing Uno, Alucard." Marceline said with a sigh. "Yeah, you're not playing this right!" Remilia said as she pouted. "Alucard…?" Krul spoke up. The three girls on the hospital bed turned to the vampire in pink. "Oh hey, K! You made it. Now you can see me rekt these noobs at Poker." The girl that was supposedly Alucard said as she proceeded to take all the cards on the bed. "For the last time Alucard, we are playing Uno!" Marceline said in a frustrated tone, as she threw her hands up in defeat. Krul placed the flowers in her hands down on a nearby table as she walked over to the three. She eyed Alucard's current form. He was a young female wearing a white winter outfit with a tall hat with fur on his head. "Why and how do you look like that?" Krul asked as she crossed her arms. "Well, for one thing, I was kinda tired of my previous form. Another thing, is that it's easier to fit three people on this bed, no innuendo intended." Alucard explained, to which Krul rolled her eyeballs. "And it would also be pretty awkward for a grown ass man such as myself to play Uno with two girls. Which is why I am now a girl." He continued. Krul sighed as she took a seat on the side of the bed. "The rest of us have been worried about you, you know?" Krul said, to which Remilia, glared a little at her. "Oh don't worry about me, I know Raizel and Slayer don't. And DIO sure as hell doesn't." Alucard said as he got off the bed. "Anyway, nothing serious happened to me. I just wanted a little time to myself. Until these two twats showed up." Alucard said as he stretched his arms. "Hey!" The two other girls cried at the same time. "The Council has some work for me to do, don't they? Well I guess Integra might also be looking for me." The vampire in white said as he walked towards the door. Just before he exited, he turned his head back, the red in his eyes glowing.

"Alucard is back, bitches."

 **The Elder Building's Universal Teleporter Wing, Pocketverse,**

Raizel and Slayer were looking at the readings on a computer. "Hmm… this is interesting indeed." Slayer said, as he adjusted his pipe. "Yes, these seem to indicate that multiple universes have been linked recently." Raizel said as he rubbed his chin. "That would explain all these new universes we have only recently been able to contact." Slayer said as he looked at another computer screen. "Yes, but not only that, it would seem that Marceline's universe has just been linked to that universe that spawned all those creatures." Raizel said. "That is curious indeed." Slayer replied. "What should we do?"

"I think it's time we take a look at this 'Land of Ooo' that Marceline always said she wanted us to see…"

 **The Land of Ooo, Adventure Time Universe,**

"I can't believe you guys are actually here." Princess Bubblegum said as she walked down the halls of her castle, Ozpin and Glynda by her side. "We needed to discuss something important with you." Ozpin replied as he eyed a pair of sentient bananas walking past him. "You could have just called. Your presence here could really donk up my candy peeps." She said as they made a right turn. "It doesn't seem like your subjects even realize we are here" Glynda spoke up. "I told them to never talk to strangers, so they're kinda ignoring you right now." The princess said, which caused the two outsiders to look at each other. The three of them arrived at a grand throne room, where some candy people were setting up a table and chairs for them. The sight reminded Ozpin of when he first met Princess Bubblegum.

A few months ago, while working on the fallen Fall Maiden, Amber, a huge incident happened. The maiden in question had woken up in a panic and began to break out of her container. As some guards tried to contain her, she opened a portal, whilst exclaiming: " **Let me go! I have to warn her! We're all doomed!** " After exclaiming that cryptic message, she passed out, leaving the portal she created open for a few more seconds. The portal showed a grassy green field leading to a pink settlement with giants blowing bubbles from the sides. Ozpin then used his technology to try to siphon a small portion of Amber's Aura to try to recreate the portal. He was successful and managed to cross over to the other side of the portal, where he met Princess Bubblegum. He told her about the incident and the two shared information with each other regarding their technology and universes. The two also had an agreement to always alert each other on delicate incidents involving dimensional travel on a universal scale.

As the three sat down, a circular person in a butler's outfit walked towards them with a tray of tea and snacks. He looked oddly like a piece of peppermint candy to Ozpin. "Your tea, milady." The butler said as he laid the tray on the table. "Thanks pepps." Princess Bubblegum said as she poured a cup of tea for her guests. "So, what was so important, you had to come all the way here?" The princess asked as she handed Glynda her cup of tea. "Well, it has something to do with this…" Ozpin said as he showed her the video of the man in red from his scroll. "Hmm… this is indeed troubling. Have you identified the identity of this mysterious man in red?" Bubblegum asked as she took a sip of her tea. "Not at the moment, we were kind of hoping you could tell us who this is." Glynda replied. "I don't know who this man is, but rest assured, you two will be the first to know if I find out." The princess said as she placed her cup and saucer on the table.

Just then, the main castle doors burst wide open, letting bright sunlight in. "Heya, Bonnibel!" A familiar voice called out. As their eyes adjusted, the three could see a cheerful girl with grey skin holding an umbrella. She was hovering just inches above the ground. Behind her were four other people. "Marcy? Is that you?" Bubblegum said as she stood up. The princess went over to the girl as two banana guards closed the doors. "Hey PB, I brought some of my friends from far away, like really, really, really, REALLY, far away." Marceline said as she closed her umbrella. Behind her, bubblegum saw Raizel, Slayer, Krul, and of course, **Alucard**. The latter had already returned to his normal form, which he was about to find out, was not a good idea.

"You!" Glynda exclaimed as she stood up. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the vampire in red. "You lied Marcy, I don't like it here… I love it!" Alucard exclaimed as he pulled out his two pistols and pointed them at Glynda. The two stood like that for a moment, waiting for the other to make their move. "So… Who is this, PB?" Marceline asked as she hovered to one side. "Glynda, please! Not inside the castle, there are candy people watching!" Bubblegum cried as she gestured towards the group of candy people hiding behind a potted plant. "Do you know her Alucard?" Krul asked, standing in a cautious position. "Nope, but I know one thing, I have never been more erect!" Alucard exclaimed as the other vampires sighed. "Marceline, perhaps and intervention is in order." Slayer said, taking the pipe out of his mouth. "Right. Bonnibel, do you mind telling your friend over there to stand down?" Marceline said to bubblegum. "Ozpin?" The princess said simply, turning her head towards the headmaster. "Glynda, stand down." Ozpin said as he took another sip of tea. "But Ozpin, do you realize-" "Glynda!" Ozpin exclaimed abruptly, interrupting the Huntress. Glynda sighed as she lowered her wand. "Well, boner's gone…" Alucard said as he holstered his pistols.

"So, Marceline, was it?" Ozpin said as he got up from his seat. "I believe introductions are in order."

 **A few Minutes Later,**

After the grouped had introduced each other and explained their reasons for being at the castle, they all sat down for a cup of tea. Ozpin stared at his tea as he tried to absorb the information that he had just been given. "And you say you are all vampires?" Glynda asked as Krul nodded. "So, we weren't the only ones who could traverse through universes." Glynda contemplated as she turned to Ozpin. "This Elder… What would you compare him to?" Ozpin spoke up. "Krul choked on a tea a little as the question had come as a shock to her. "Um…" She tried to say something but was dumbfounded. "A God." Raizel intervened. "He created the entire Pocketverse and The Elder Building. Not to mention, he brought all vampires together." He continued. Ozpin remained silent for a moment. "Marceline, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Bubblegum asked, slightly offended. "I didn't want you to go coo-coo crazy over this. Besides, I wanted Finn and Jake to see them too." Marceline replied, to which Bubblegum sighed. "Alucard." Ozpin called out. The vampire in red looked up in a fumble. "Huh? What? Oh, totally wasn't sleeping." He said out loud. "When you were In the Emerald Forest the other day, you took out some creatures with ease. Do you remember?" Ozpin enquired. "Oh those things with the white masks? Oh yeah, cut through them like a hot knife through butter. And my butler, Walter, likes the new additions to my fireplace." Alucard said as he took his glass of wine. "I see. Well, did you know that my world has an infestation of those creatures? They're called the Creatures of Grimm. I run a school that trains young ladies and gentlemen to take out such Grimm. Your skills make them look like second rate licence-less mercenaries." Ozpin explained. "Well, I am like, an all-powerful vampire." Alucard retorted. "As such, I think that you should come over to Beacon Academy and train some of my students." Ozpin suggested, to which Glynda chocked on her tea. "Ozpin, you can't be serious?!" The Huntress exclaimed as she slammed her teacup on the table. "Our mutual friend seems to trust him, so I think we should too. Also, he would make an excellent subject to test the skills of our students and improve." The headmaster explained. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" Glynda said as she deadpanned. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who can really tell?" Ozpin said slyly as he looked towards the vampire in red. "Sure, I would love to kick their asses- Um, I mean, teach them how to properly hold a gun." Alucard said in excitement. "Hold on, you can't just go unsupervised. Besides, the Council still needs you Alucard." Krul said, to which Slayer, Marceline, and Raizel all looked away. "Fine… You can come with me… **Mom** … Is the ' **Almighty** 'Council ok with that?" Alucard asked sarcastically. "Yes!" Marceline exclaimed quickly. "I second that notion." Slayer said, a slight hint of joy in his voice. "I shall allow it." Raizel said simply. "Wait I didn't-"

"Great! Then we're in, wizard-man!" Alucard exclaimed, interrupting Krul. "Excellent, you start tomorrow." Ozpin said as he stood up. "Glynda, shall we?" The Huntress groaned as she stood up and followed the headmaster. "It's been lovely, Princess Bubblegum, we should do this more often." Ozpin said as he left the table. "If only we have the time." Bubblegum replied. After the two had left the table, Marceline looked at Raizel. "So… that explains the unexpected portal opening." She said with relief. "No… I don't think so." Raizel simply said. "I believe someone else had a hand in this." Everyone at the table looked at his cynically. "Why do you think that?" Slayer inquired. "They said that they needed to keep their Maiden, Amber, alive. Given that, why would they open a portal randomly just to send those creatures to us?" Raizel explained to which the whole room fell silent. "Well, whomever opened that portal, they better be ready for a little dose of… Alucard...!" The red vampire said menacingly, revealing the red tint in his eyes.

 **Unknown Location, RWBYverse,**

Cinder was waiting impatiently for her other associates to meet her. She was currently waiting for them in a secret location within a dusty old building. Sh turned to her right and saw Mereum sitting down on the floor woth one of his legs up. "This better not be a waste of my time, for your sake." The Chimera Ant said, looking towards Cinder menacingly. "Well, this is quite the reception…" A familiar voice spoke up. Out from the shadows, Roman Torchwood emerged with Akuma following him behind closely. Meruem sensed a strong aura radiating from the demon. "Hmph, your words have proven true." He said to Cinder, to which she grinned. "Woah there, keep your mouth closed woman, I don't know if the next time you open that you'll be mauling my face off or not. Sheesh, ever since you became a vampire, I have this distinct feeling like I'll be the first person you kill." Roman said, causing the woman in question to smile even wider. "I zhink it is and improvement." Another voice spoke up. Out from the shadows, a figure with blonde hair and a military uniform walked in. The figure had cat ears and an indistinguishable gender. "It's a trap!" Roman cried sarcastically. "Oh laugh all you want, I zhink Fraulein Cinder made zhe right decision." The figure said as it looked at the woman in red. "Thank you Schrodinger, at least someone appreciates the new look." She said, whilst turning to look at Roman. "Well excuse me for wanting to retain my humanity." The man said as he lit his cigar. Just then, the flame from his lighter extinguished. There was a sudden chill in the air, both in presence and temperature. "Well, well, what do we have here?" A woman said as she stepped forward from the darkness. "Well, hello there gorgeous…" Roman mumbled under his breath. The woman that walked in had a white uniform on with a skirt and a matching white cap. Her hair was blue and she had a rapier holstered on her waist. "Is this the team you talked about? What a pathetic bunch." The woman said to Schrodinger, as she turned to walk away. "I implore you to change your choice of words." Mereum said menacingly as he pointed his tail towards the woman. "Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" She mocked sarcastically. Meruem jumped up and stared the woman in the eyes. His dark aura flared as his anger intensified. "Hmph, maybe I was wrong about this… My name is Esdeath, it's a pleasure to meet you…" The woman known as Esdeath said as she placed out her right hand. Meruem grunted as he ignored the gesture and proceeded to sit back down. "Well, great start we're off to having." Roman said as he adjusted his hat. "Oh, the fun isn't over yet…" Dippio said as he entered the room. "Dojyaaa~~n" A voice came from a figure that was stepping into the light. The figure was a tall, blonde, and handsome man. His long hair curled at the end. He had a pink outfit on complete with pink gloves. The man proceeded to greet everyone in the room with a bow. "Greetings everyone, I am Funny Valentine, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances." The whole room looked at the man named Funny. "Wow, your mother must have really hated you." Roman whispered under his breath. Funny looked at his direction. "I heard that. If I were you, I would watch what I say. Least you want to start seeing double." He said with a small smile. "I like this man, he knows how to properly intimidate someone." Roman said as he stretched out his hand. "Roman Torchwood." Funny shook the other man's hand and they both exchanged sinister smiles. "Is there anyone else left?" Cinder asked, annoyed that her time was being wasted. "Oh, there is but one left." Adam said as he appeared out of the shadows. Behind him was a very tall and muscular man with white hair and a white beard. His outfit was very extravagant and unusual. He said nothing as he entered the little circle. "So this is the group of world destroyers you told me about? I am not impressed. I could single-handedly take you all on." The man said as he eyed everyone in the room. "Would you care to test that theory out?" Akuma said as he stepped forward. The two locked eyes, burning with intensity. "FIne then... You shall be the first to feel the wrath of... **Deus**." The man said to the demon.

The two of them were suddenly interrupted by the sound of rusty wheels being dragged along the ground. Everyone turned and saw Kazuya and The Litch dragging a TV attached to a rolling table. On the TV screen was The Major himself. "Oh, I see zhat everyone is here. Good. I must apologise zhat I cannot be zhere, but I have very important matters that I need to attend to. As such, I will keep zhis brief. You all are here to help each other, and yourselves, to take over zhe universe. I understand zhat you may all have your differences, but I believe zhat one thing binds you all together like superglue and Velcro. Zhat thing is **chaos**. You all enjoy zhe thrill of zhe fight, zhe domination, zhe feeling vhen adrenaline flows through your veins. Glorious blood splattering combat. Thus, I shall give you vhat you vant… Nein, vhat you need! The chance to destroy some of zhe most powerful beings in existence. Zhis is your destiny, a tour of carnage, and I shall be your manager. So get yourselves acquainted, we will all be in touch." Just like that, the image of The Major disappeared and the audio was cut.

"Oh this will be fun…" Roman groaned sarcastically.

 **Unknown Location, Hellsing Ultiverse,**

"…And I said hey! Hey, hey, hey! Living like we're renegades. Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! Living like we're renegades! Renegades, renegades." The Major hummed as he walked through a busy walkway. All around him were vampuric Nazi soldiers working on machinery and vehicles. "Mein Fuhrer!" A voice called out from the chaos. "Ah, Herr Doktor, how are preparations?" The Major asked as he greeted the other man. "They are coming around wonderfully Major." The Doktor replied. "Wunderbar…" The Major said in delight as the Doktor walked beside him. "But, Major, do you really think it is a good idea to deceive some of the multiverse's most powerful beings?" The Doktor asked, to which the shorter man stopped. "Doktor, do you know what power is?" He asked, unwavering. "Um… I don't know, Major…" The now timid Doktor replied. "Power, Herr Doktor, is not zhe ability to push over a dragon vith ease, it is zhe ability to aggravate said dragon, and come out unscathed. Zhat, is true power!" The Major exclaimed as every vampire in the room stopped working. They all stood at attention and started raising their fists into the air. " **Heil! Heil!** " They chanted, over and over. They all moved like a well-oiled machine, not a single one of them out of place. It was then that the Doktor, after gazing at the glorious man standing in front of him, realized what The Major truly meant. " **Heil, Zhe Major!** " He shouted with pride.

The short man looked around him…

 **He was ready…**

* * *

 **You made it to the bottom, yay! So how'd you like the chapter? Tell me in the form of a review, or a PM, or throw a rock with a note. I don't know, just tell me.**

 **So here is the list of characters I used for this chapter:**

 **Krul Tepes - Owari no Seraph**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Marceline - Adventure Time**

 **Remilia Scarlet - Touhou**

 **Cadis Etrama Di Raizel - Noblesse**

 **Slayer - Guilty Gear**

 **Princess Bubblegum - Adventure Time**

 **Ozpin - RWBY**

 **Glynda Goodwitch - RWBY**

 **Peppermint Butler - Adventure Time**

 **Cinder Fall - RWBY**

 **Meruem - Hunter x Hunter**

 **Roman Torchwood - RWBY**

 **Akuma - Street Fighter**

 **Schrodinger - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Esdeath - Akame ga Kill**

 **Dippoi/Diavolo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Funny Valentine - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Adam Taurus - RWBY**

 **Deus - Asura's Wrath**

 **Kazuya Mishima - Tekken**

 **The Litch - Adventure Time**

 **The Major - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Herr Doktor - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Dio Brando/DIO - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Finn the Human - Adventure Time**

 **Jake the Dog - Adventure Time**

 **So, thanks again guys, for reading this and being awesome. And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Wow, this update is long overdue. Anyway, I just want to apologise if my writing is sloppy this chapter. I haven't really had the time to type after school started and I'm really pushing myself to finish this story. As such, ideas and comments on how to improve would really give me the motivation to do better and maybe make a decent story.**

 **Well, I wouldn't want you to keep you from this long awaited chapter. So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Moon Demon Company Barracks, Owari no Seraph Universe,**

"What do you want?" Jotaro said as he gazed at the Lieutenant Colonel standing in front of him. The Lietenant in question, Guren simply chuckled. He and his men were currently standing in the way of Jotaro and Sakuya, with their weapons drawn. "I must apologise, but if anything you say is true, then that means there are other – more powerful – vampires out there. What if the vampires in our universe have already made contact with them?" He explained. Jotaro and Sakuya were caught off guard. They had not considered this possibility. "Mistress Scarlet is a vampire, and so is this DIO that you are looking for." Sakuya said to the taller male standing next to her. "It seems too logical for it to just be a coincidence, how did I not see this before…" Jotaro said to himself as he turned to look at Guren. "But, that does not explain what you want from us." He continued. At that moment, Shinoa Squad exited the infirmary only to see the two outsiders being confronted by Guren and his men. "Ah, perfect timing." Guren said as he looked over Jotaro's shoulder. "Shinoa, it's your lucky day." He said with a smirk. "What do mean?" The girl with violet hair asked, confused. "I'm relieving you of your biggest burden. Yu, you get to follow Mr. Kujo and Ms. Izayoi through dimensions." Everyone remained silent for a moment… Before they all yelled out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Jotaro exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Shinoa asked in shock. "Well, with all these vampires on the loose, I thought that it would only be a matter of time before the vampires form our Universe start spreading their terror elsewhere. It's not fair to let others clean up our mess is it?" Guren explained. "Plus, this is a great opportunity to improve your skills as a vampire slayer." He added. "Hold on, we can't just add another member to our party." Sakuya retorted. "Why not? You let Mr. Kujo join you didn't you?" The Lieutenant replied slyly, causing the maiden to be at a loss of words. Yu thought about what Guren had just said for a while. "But why me?" He asked. "Because I see great potential in you. Also you'll be doing us a favour by leaving." Guren replied with a smile. Yu tried to protest but felt a something being placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Yoichi with his hand stretched out and all his other teammates smiling at him. "You should go, maybe you'll find Mikaela along the way." The brown haired boy said. "Hey, don't we get to go too?" Shiho asked, feeling insulted. "Letting one member go is easier on the paperwork." Guren said as he scratched his head sheepishly. "Hmph, also we're not a day care." Jotaro said, whilst adjusting his cap. "What did you say?" Shiho questioned aggressively. Jotaro simply glared at him. The pink haired boy then began to back down, partially apprehensive towards the taller male. One of the soldiers handed Yu a backpack full of essential items, while Sakuya took a card out from her pocket. She proceeded to throw the card onto the ground, causing a blue portal to open up. The maiden entered to portal first, leaving Jotaro and Yu left to enter it. "Are you coming or what?" Jotaro asked as he was about to enter the portal. Yu looked behind him and saw all his companions waving at him. "Try to stay alive, Yu!" Shinoa shouted. "Don't eat anything poisonous!" Mitsuba warned. "And don't embarrass us, idiot!" Shiho exclaimed. Yu only smiled and waved as he entered the portal. The portal closed shortly after. Everyone sighed. "You think he'll be alright?" Yoichi asked aloud. "I don't know." Shinoa replied.

 **Beacon Academy, RWBYverse,**

Krul and Alucard were currently walking down the halls of the prestigious combat school. Everyone they walked passed either whispered to each other or chuckled to themselves. Krul could not quite make out of they were laughing at the fact that they were dressed differently, or that they had mistaken her for a child. She looked at the vampire dressed in red beside her. Alucard had taken a different form for the occasion. He now had the appearance of an adolescent male with all his usual gear, including his sunglasses and oversized hat. He still had the same big grin plastered on his face. Kurl was cursing Raizel under her breath. Although it was the Council that made the decision for her to follow Alucard, the vampire in question was truly the one with the power to decide her fate. She knew quite little about Raizel, other than his fearsome reputation for completely obliterating all who stand in his way. Despite what others say, Marceline says he is a genuine person at heart. Krul found that hard to believe, given the predicament she was currently in. She looked once more at the vampire walking beside her. She could not help but notice how much more attractive he was as a teenager. Alucard tilted his head, causing Krul to look away quickly. Her face flushed red with embarrassment. As of late, Krul had been feeling more and more attracted to the vampire in red. At first she felt that his utter immaturity was unbearable, but as time went on, she started finding it amusing, charming even. As she looked away, she could not help but notice that a few students were staring at her. "Hmph, accursed livestock." She whispered to herself. "Old habits die hard?" Alucard questioned with a chuckle. Krul blushed as she realized what she had just done. "Ha, you look cute when you blush." The vampire in red teased. This caused Krul to blush even harder. She looked away with her face buried in her hands.

The two walked farther down the hallway and saw a peculiar group of people walking their way. The group consisted of three girls conversing with each other while two men with rifles in their hands followed them. On closer inspection, the two men were actually robots. As the two vampires got closer to the group, they suddenly stopped.

One of the girls within the group, a white haired girl in a white and light blue outfit looked at the two vampires with a look of judgement. She was significantly taller than the two girls standing beside her, one of which, was dressed in red, while the other was dressed in white.

"You!" The taller girl in white exclaimed as she pointed to Alucard. "Me?" the vampire in red replied. "You are the man from the video! Guards, seize him!" At that moment, the two robots raised their weapons and headed straight to Alucard. "Um… Alucard, I doubt they are part of the welcoming committee." Krul said uneasily. "Really, cause I'm feeling so welcomed right now. I mean, come on… Nothing says 'Hello, nice to meet you' like some senseless violence!" The vampire in red exclaimed as he pulled his two elongated pistols from his coat. "Hostile entity spotted…" One of the robots said aloud. "Engaging targe-" Before it could finish, it got its head blown apart by one of Alucard's bullets. He also made short work of the other robot before it even had the chance to retaliate. The two heaps of metal fell to the ground with loud clanks. The girl in white looked unfazed. "Hmph, it would seem you are as capable as when you were tearing through those Grimm" The girl said as she pulled out her rapier from her side. "Look, I don't want to come off as too much like a masochist, but shouldn't you be in a kitchen somewhere making a sandwich or something?" Alucard mocked sarcastically. That remark instantly made the girl twitch in anger. "Excuse me, but who do you think you are talking to?" one of the girls beside her butted in. She looked almost identical to the taller girl with the only exception being her height and hairstyle. "You are in the presence of Winter Schnee! You should show some respect!" She exclaimed. "Y-Yeah!" The girl in red followed. Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Don't know, don't care, but you better back the fuck up… or get smacked the fuck up." He retorted. Winter then lost all patience and began to charge at the vampire in red with rage in her eyes. She attempted an overhead slash, but was blocked by both of Alucard's pistols. The force of impact however, was strong enough to push the crimson fucker back and send him flying through a window. He landed on his back leaving a small crater around him. He got up and brushed off the dust on his coat, only to see Winter standing in front of him. Krul looked out the window. Previously, she would have been worried for Alucard, but this time however, she was confident of his ability. For as dirty, immature, and childish he may be, one thing can be said about Alucard… He's one tough Vamp to kill.

"Well then, I'm slightly turned on. I would be more turned on, if only you were… I don't know… Attractive?" Alucard mocked with a demented grin. Winter's face turned red with fury and slight embarrassment as she charged forward once more. The Vampire simply fired upon her, however, this did little to stop her – or even slow her down – as she deflected each bullet with pinpoint accuracy. As Winter drew closer, Alucard strafed left as he fired a barrage of bullets upon her. Winter simply dodged by jumping overhead and landing behind the Vampire in red. As Alucard turned to face his opponent, he felt a sharp pain through his chest. He looked down and saw Winter's rapier in his chest, piercing through his heart and coming out of his back. After a moment, Winter removed her blade, and proceeded to calm herself, satisfied with her kill. Alucard kneeled as blood began to pool around him. Winter turned to walk away when she felt a sudden chill up her spine. She sensed that Alucard's dark aura was not fading – quite the opposite – it was getting stronger. She could feel his cold, dead eyes staring at her, his murderous grin piercing her very soul. She quickly turned, only to find that Alucard's body was missing. She was in a state of shock and panic. She scanned her surroundings, but saw no sign of Alucard.

As Krul looked on, she realized that the two other girls were standing beside her, staring through the same broken window and watching the same battle. Just then, Alucard appeared behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think we're gonna be late K, let's leave this for another time." He said nonchalantly. Krul would have been mildly startled, if he had not done the same thing countless times before. "Agreed." Krul simply said as she turned around. The two girls standing beside her suddenly turned to face them. "Wha- What?" The girl in red said aloud. Before the two of them could react, Alucard stretched his arm out at them. Suddenly, they were hypnotised. "This should keep them busy for awhile." The Vampire in red said, pleased with himself. The two continued walking until they reached an elevator. They entered the elevator and went up to Ozpin's office.

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

A boy woke up in a daze. He had a blue shirt and pants on with a heart-like shaped cut-out on his chest. His hair was blonde with oddly shaped curls. To most, he would look rather feminine. "Wh-Where am I?" He questioned aloud. He tried to think of what had happened prior to him arriving to his current predicament, however, his mind came to a blank. The boy looked around and saw nothing but an empty and dark void. He tried to stand, but found himself floating in the abyss. "What is this?" He asked aloud again. "All good questions…" A female voice suddenly spoke up. "Who's there!?" The boy exclaimed. Suddenly, a girl walked out of the shadows. She was a beautiful brunette with yellow ribbons in her hair. She had a red sailor uniform on with black knee high socks and white shoes on. Upon seeing the girl, the boy blushed. "Hello, Giorno Giovanna…" She greeted. "How did you-"

"Mind if I call you GioGio? Of course you don't. Anyway, you are the son of DIO, a Vampuric Stand User. Your mother fled from him and married an Italian man and you both moved to Italy. When you turned 15, you wanted to be a so called 'gang-star' and do some good. Long story short, you joined Passione, an infamous gang, and fought it's leader – Diavolo – to take over Passione. Am I right?" The girl said with a smile.

Giorno looked at the girl with utter amazement. After a moment of silence, Giorno worked up the courage to speak. "Who are you…?" The girl simply giggled. "My name is Ajimu Najimi, I'll be your guide." She replied. Giorno pondered for a moment. "Guide to where?" He questioned. Ajimu simply turned as she spoke. "Existence." She replied nonchalantly. Giorno gulped as he felt gravity starting to come back to him. Giorno promptly followed the mysterious girl.

"I bet you must be wondering what all this is, what you're doing here, or why you haven't used your Stand to kill me over and over…" It was then that Giorno realized that he had not once thought of using his Stand – or rather, his recently upgraded Stand – Gold Experience Requiem. "Don't worry. I just removed all hostile thoughts from your mind." Ajimu continued. Giorno's eyes widened as he heard those words. "Go ahead, just try to punch me. Not that you would hit a girl, of course. Right?" Ajimu teased. Giorno was slightly annoyed by what Ajimu had said, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not raise his fist in anger. Even when he wanted to punch the abyss, not Ajimu herself. "Stop." Ajimu abruptly halted. Before Giorno could say anything, he felt the presence of something strong and overwhelming.

Suddenly, Giorno saw the dark abyss in front of him rip apart into a bright light which blinded him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a magnificent sight. He saw six beings of different shapes and sizes floating around in the vaccum of space. Several galaxies surrounded all of them. They all looked at Giorno and Ajimu as they made their way closer to them. "GioGio, I'd like you to meet, the 'New Pantheon of Gods'!" Ajimu announced as Giorno stared in awe. "Over there we have Flowey, he's a flower." Ajimu said as she pointed to the flower-like being with a face. "Careful Ajimu…" The flower said sinisterly. "I could simply **LOAD** to a time before you existed." Ajimu ignored him and continued. "That triangle over there is Bill Cipher." She pointed to a yellow, sentient triangle with a single eye and a top hat. "Howdy, kid!" The triangle lit up. Literally. "And that beautiful lady over there is my eternal BFF, Galacta!" Ajimu said excitedly, gesturing to a female in purple. "Aww, Ajimu, you're too kind… Love ya too, girlfriend!" Galacta said with a blush. "And over there is Arceus," Ajimu pointed at a horse-like creature with a ring on it's back. "Greetings human, it is a pleasure." The creature spoke. "Also, we have Master Hand," Ajimu said as she pointed to a giant, white, gloved hand. "He dosen't talk much." Galacta pointed out. "And finally, we have Primus!" Ajimu said, as she pointed to the giant, planet-sized humanoid robot. It's head alone was huge enough to be a continent. "Greetings, Giorno Giovanna, we have been expecting you." The gigantic being bellowed.

Giorno looked at the God-like beings in front of him. "Why am I here?" He asked. There was a moment of silent murmuring among the Pantheon. "Well Giorno," Galacta started, "the Pantheon is made up of some of the most powerful beings within the Multiverse – scratch that – ALL Multiverses."

"Evidently, we are both powerful, and bored. Like, very, **VERY** bored." Flowey stated. "We congregated to… well…" Bill said, as he pondered to find the proper words.

"Play God." Arceus blatantly pointed out. Giorno was taken aback by what the Pantheon had said. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think." Flowey reassured "We only destroy Universes that fail to entertain us."

"That doesn't sound any better, Flowey." Ajimu said, raising her eyebrow. "Look, we do this all for good fun, if anything bad happens, Flowey over there will just reset the universe, and we'll move on to the next one. We simply need someone with your specific set of… skills… to help us stop anyone trying to ruin what we have going on here." Ajimu continued, to which Master Hand gave a thumbs up. Giorno however, did not feel at ease. "What right do you have to do this?!" He exclaimed. "All this power, and you waste it on toying with the Universe!"

"Well to be fair, we never asked for this power, we just have it." Bill said sarcastically. "We understand that this is a lot to take in for a lesser being such as yourself…" Galacta mocked unknowingly. "'Lesser being'? I'll show you a 'lesser being'!" Giorno exclaimed. " **GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM!** " Giorno shouted, to which a golden Stand appeared behind him. Gold Experience Requiem, unlike other Stands, was a Stand that far exceeded other Stands because Giorno evolved it by piercing himself with the Stand making arrow. This gave Gold Experience a will of his own and causality manipulating abilities. The Stand charged at Arceus. Giorno knew that Arceus would not be able to block or even dodge the attack, as Gold Experience Requiem can hit anything in no time at all. To most, reacting to such an attack would be impossible… Except for Arceus. The creature managed to dodge the attack, but not only that, it was able to appear behind Giorno and head-butt him in the back. Giorno turned around and stared at the beast in confusion. "It would be wise not to attack me child…" Arceus declared sternly. "How did you dodge me? Your willpower should have been set to 0." Giorno's Stand questioned. "Feeble little human. I existed before the concept of space, time or willpower. In fact… I created them." Giorno took a moment to consider his options. He looked at his Stand, who was also deep in thought. "There's no use fighting Giorno…" Ajimu stated. "We are leagues above you. Hax and all." Flowey continued. "If you are all so powerful. What do you need my user and me for?" Gold Experience Requiem questioned. "Your ability to set anything within your reach to 0 is impressive. We would love for you to use that ability to… Protect us… From what is about to come." Galacta explained. "Yeah, lets just say that our most recent of projects has gone a little… out of control. We may have made it bigger than we had anticipated and now some very powerful people have taken notice and are now coming to put a stop to our fun times." Bill continued.

"What did you do to earn this much attention?" Giorno spoke up. The Pantheon looked at each other briefly. "Well, we kinda tricked a bunch of Vampires – including your father – into thinking that an almighty Vampire God existed, and he created a lodge club for them to party and whatnot." Flowey explained. "That's kind of the gist of it, but what we really did wrong, was that the technology we gave them kind of slipped out and now some really bad people are out to take over the Multiverse, which would ultimately destroy us." Bill continued explaining. "Then why don't you just fix it?" Giorno asked. "We would, but our superiors condone the act of beings like us interfering with matters of lesser beings." Arceus spoke. "So you see, we are cornered on both sides by those seeking to take over the Multiverse, and our superiors." Primus bellowed. "Well I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but it's kind of your fault." Giorno retorted.

"We know, but if you don't help us, a lot of bad things could happen. That includes our entire existences wiped from reality, completely. Every timeline with us in it, every version of us, every trace of us from all corners of everything will be erased if we do not fix this." Galacta said in an exasperated tone. "Plus, my father will kill me ."

Giorno sighed. "This is a lot to take in"

"Do not worry. We will take care of the matters out of your hands. All you have to do, is deter any lesser being from trying to stop us." Arceus reassured.

Giorno thought for a moment.

"Fine. I'll do it." He finally replied.

With that, the whole Pantheon sighed in relief.

"Phew, that's good to hear. Alright kid, just stay put, and we'll ring if we need you. Most likely, it'll sound like a dying dog." Bill said ecstatically. Before Giorno could protest, a hole opened up beneath him and he fell straight through it. After the screaming had stopped, Flowey spoke up. "Why didn't we just take over his mind again? That would have been so much easier."

"Well, where'd be the fun in that?" Ajimu said with a mischievous smile.

 **The Elder Building, Pocketverse,**

"Something big is coming Raizel." Slayer said to his fellow Vampire. "I know…" He replied. "Has it really come to this?" Slayer contemplated. They were staring at a closed vault. The vault was closed off from the rest of the Elder Building, and for good reason. Only Class 1 Vampires were allowed to even know about it. It was said to contain the last contingency plan should an end of the Universe scenario should arise. "Are we really this desperate?" Slayer asked again. Raizel looked at the Vampire beside him. Slayer could see the look on Raizel's face was not one he has seen before. **Rage** … "Raizel…"

"Don't try to talk me out of this Slayer." Raizel said in a tired voice. Slayer knew that his friend was not physically tired, rather he was mentally tired. "You know what happened." Slayer thought about what to say next. "But this is just-"

"You know what they did!" Raizel raised his voice, making Slayer jump a little. "There is only one reason why we allowed him to join. This is it. They killed Rachel and Valkenhayn, a class 2 Vampire and her butler in waiting. They have infiltrated us, killed two of our own, and are capable of inter-dimensional travel. We have to prepare for the worst. I will not have another one of our own murdered."

Slayer could do nothing but sigh. "Alright. But be warned Raizel, a trump card should never be played too early nor too late. Who knows what would happen if we gave him this power."

"I don't know. We can only hope that he would use this power for our cause."

* * *

 **You made it to the bottom! Hooray!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it got a little confusing for you, well... It ain't gonna get any better. The whole reason I made this story was to create as much interaction between characters from different Universes as possible. Your regular violence and bloodshed shall resume shortly, just let me build upon the characters and the story first. So please bare with me here.**

 **So, follow, favourite, and all that biz. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Been a long time huh? Don't worry, I'm still here. It's just that I've switched from being addicted to Counterstrike to Overwatch. Woo... Yay me.**

 **Anyway, I'll still write more chapters for this, but it will just take a little more time. So... Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

Ajimu Najimi was walking through a very large and extensive walkway. Large, white, marble columns lined it evenly. Their smooth, polished exterior reflected the brilliant light of the Galaxies surrounding the walkway. In-between them were exquisite potted plants. The pots were designed with lavish gold engravings and silver accents. Each Galaxy spiraled ever so slowly, each with their own unique shapes and sizes. Each, a chapter in the story that was the universe.

Aijimu never paid much attention to the Galaxies surrounding her. She only cared about her goals, and achieving those goals. However, she did care about a boy once… Once… Well, that was before he impregnated another woman. Or so she believes. Ajimu now had her attention focused on the person she would be meeting at the end of the walkway. As she drew closer to the end, she could see a man in a black attire. He had a long coat and a straight hat sitting on top of his long flowing hair. On his back was a very slender sword of unique design.

"Hello, Big D." Ajimu spoke, slightly amused. The man in black said nothing, and instead gave her an indifferent look. "Euphemisms. We have talked about this." The man replied. Ajimu smiled. "Aww, can't you take a joke, D?" The girl said in childish delight. "My master has no time for your petty games, girl." A voice spoke up. Ajimu tilted her head a little. "It's nice to see you too lefty." The girl in the sailor uniform greeted. D raised his left hand, exposing an old man's face. "So, would you mind telling us why we're here?" The hand spoke. Ajimu took a little time to think about what to say. "I need you to help us get some inside information from the Universal Vampires' Association." She spoke.

"Has time with the other juvenile Gods, made you daft Ms. Najimi?" Left Hand asked rhetorically. "The Vampires are soon going to be caught up in something they should not be. They need someone to help them along." Left Hand was about to say something, but D lowered his arm. "Do you have anyone else who can help?" D asked in a monotone voice. "I'm currently trying to get as many Vampires from within our circle to help, but Molag Bal refuses to leave his dimension and Dax Novu is unreachable, in every sense of the word." Ajimu explained. D kept quiet for a minute to ponder. "I may know of someone who can help…" Ajimu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is this mystery Vampire?" She asked, as she crossed her arms. "Her name is Arcueid… Arcueid Brunestud. I met her on my travels across the Multiverse." D explained. "Oh… Is she hot?" Ajimu asked sarcastically. "Her sexual appeal does not matter to me… But I will admit she does have a certain charm." D said nonchalantly, to which Ajimu chuckled. "Alright lover-boy, go get her, and tell me what you can find out about the association." Ajimu said, as she turned to leave. "Ajimu… Know that I'm only doing this because I owe you a favor. Next time you find yourself 10 feet underground, you won't find me with a rope and a willing heart." D said with a dead serious glance.

"I know, D…" Ajimu replied, without stopping. "I know…"

 **Beacon Academy, RWBYverse,**

"What do you think you are doing?!" Ironwood exclaimed. Ozpin had just explained to him about the two vampires in the room, Krul and Alucard. Together with them were Glynda, Qrow, and the just recently beaten, Winter. "Calm down, James." Ozpin said in a condescending tone. "Don't ask me to calm down Ozpin! First you keep such a big secret from me, then you go ahead and get these… these…" "Vampires?" Krul tried to assist. " **Monsters** , to help us?" Ironwood finished. Krul was taken aback, she knew that Ironwood was angry, but she never thought he would resort to insults to back up his statements. She was just about to give him a piece of his mind, when Alucard butted in.

"Ok, listen here, **Ironweed** , my associate and I came here out of the willingness of our hearts to try to help you. If you intend on greeting us by stabbing us and calling us names, we can take our services, elsewhere. Oh, and just so you know, if I wanted to commit suicide, I'd jump from your **EGO** to your **INTELLEGENCE**!"

With that, Alucard stood up and turned to walk away. "Come on K, we won't stay where we're not wanted." Alucard said in an oddly sincere tone. Krul found this to be very out of character for Alucard. She had never pinned him down for someone with compassion before. Krul stood up and followed the Vampire in red. As they passed Winter, Krul could not help but sense a cold gaze coming from Winter's direction.

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard. The whole building shook as everyone in the room struggled to grab on to something. "What was that?!" Qrow asked anxiously. "Krul… You sense it?" Alucard said as he reached into his coat to pull out his pistols. "Yeah… Vampires?" She replied. "Not ours, and definitely not friendly." Alucard continued. The Vampire in red turned around. "Change of plans Ozpin, I'm gonna have me a good time. Now step aside…" Alucard said as he got into a running stance. Ozpin quietly complied and stood up from his desk and stepped aside. Then, Alucard began charging forward and shot the glass window. As soon as the window shattered, he jumped out and started firing a hail of bullets. "Well, guess I'll take the stairs then." Krul said as she turned and ran towards the staircase. "Alright, time to act, people…" Ironwood stated. "Winter, assess the situation, find out what the hell is going on. Qrow, I suggest you get busy. I'll call in the fleet." He continued. "And what do you suppose we do?" Glynda questioned. "You, and Ozpin kept this from us. You heard what that thing said, whatever is attacking us is one of them. You caused this, and now I can't trust you. Stay here, and stay out of my way." Ironwood said as he stormed out of the room, Winter and Qrow following suit. After a long moment of silence, Glynda turned to looked at Ozpin. "What do we do now?" She asked, worried. "Protect the asset, Glynda, call me an idiot, but I doubt Ironwood's security detail can handle whatever just came knocking on our doorstep." Glynda remained quiet for a moment, but she soon regained her senses and replied. "Understood." With that, she proceeded to leave the room. Ozpin took a moment to take a large sip of coffee out of his mug. Something told him that that was going to be the last cup of coffee he was going to have in a long time.

 **With Alucard,**

The Vampire in red had just taken out a bunch of imitation Vampires. He had a piece of their uniform in his hand. He examined the symbol and then dropped the piece of cloth dramatically. " **Nazis…** " He said with a demented smile. "Oh, how I've missed you!" Alucard then heard a set of mechanical clicking. He looked up and saw a whole row of armed gunmen pointing their rifles at him. The Vampire in red started laughing quietly. His laughter grew louder as time went on, until it turned into a full blown maniacal laugh. The firing squad began firing, but the laughter never stopped. With each bullet, piercing his skin, tearing him apart, Alucard never stopped laughing. He pulled out his two pistols and began firing back. The bullets shredded the soldiers like they were tissue paper. Each bullet left a gaping hole where their respective body part should be. After they were all nothing more than lifeless piles of blood and flesh, Alucard stopped firing. The laughter, was gone. He took a moment to admire his work. But then, something caught his attention. He smelt something in the air. Something, dangerous… Something, furious… Something… Sexy…

"I wondered how long it would be before I saw your pretty little face again." Alucard spoke up. Out from behind him, stood Cinder Fall. Beside her were Meruem, Esdeath, and Kamen Rider Decade. "Who are your friends?" He questioned. "They are here to keep you busy, while I attend to more pressing matters. But don't worry, you'll have your dance with me if you survive this, and after I get the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers." Cinder said menacingly. She stepped backwards as the other three prepared to engage Alucard. "Is this the one I've been hearing about? Hardly looks like much." Esdeath said aloud. "Do not underestimate him. He's been put on the council for a reason." Decade said with a reserved tone. "You almost sound scared." Meruem pointed out. "The multiverse has no place for weaklings. It's either you fight, or you die." He continued. Alucard grinned. But at the back of his mind, he knew, he may have to use… **That** …

Without warning, Esdeath lunged forward. She unleashed a flurry of slashes with her rapier. Alucard did not dodge, instead, he got stabbed by the woman in front of him. He quickly raised his gun and with her rapier still in his chest, he fired at her. However, she was too quick, and she dodged every bullet. She pulled out her rapier and jumped back. Meruem was the next to charge forward. He dashed and punched Alucard square in the face. The Vampire grunted as he summoned a weapon he had stashed from one of his earlier travels. It was a long scythe with the words 'Till Death Do Us Part' engraved on the blade. He swung the scythe at Meruem but the Chimera Ant simply dodged. He tried to do an overhead slash but Meruem sidestepped and jumped onto the scythe. He swung his tail at Alucard, causing him to fly back a great distance. As Alucard got back up, he could see great numbers of White Fang members and Vampire Nazi soldiers running around causing chaos and murder. "Heh, this is new. I don't usually have this much trouble in a fight…" Alucard said aloud. "Perhaps you never had the chance to be more than a pathetic little Vampire." Esdeath said as she stood in front of Alucard. "Maybe I do have to use it after all…" Alucard said as he formed a rectangle with his fingers over his eye. " **Release Restraint: Level-** " Alucard was cut short as a portal opened up behind him. Out from the portal came Krul, Seras, Mikaela, and a few other Vampires. "Aww, you ruined the moment." Alucard said, disappointed. "You don't have to fight alone, Alucard." Krul responded. "What is this?!" Decade exclaimed. "This is our new contingency plan, traitor." Krul retorted. "No Vampire will ever have to fight alone again!" Seras exclaimed. Meruem and Esdeath both stepped back a little.

Decade could sense that other portals were opening all around the school compound. Vampires were pouring out of them, fighting the White Fang and Nazi Vampires.

"I better be getting drinks on the house for this." A man in a dark coat with a sword strapped to his back said to Krul. "Don't worry Blade, if you kill more than 50 of them, you'll get a promotion." Krul replied, to which, the Vampire known as Blade grinned. "Moka, this looks dangerous, I think we should activate our Shinso Vampire Forms." A boy with light brown hair and light red eyes said to the girl standing beside him. "I understand, Tsukune." The girl known as Moka, replied. "Well then, you take care of things here, I'll just be-" Alucard was again cut short. This time it was because of Esdeath. She had used her 'Time Freeze' ability to stop time completely. She knew she could only use that ability once a day, but she felt that that was an appropriate time to use it. "Hmph, I should not have to waste my time and energy on trying to kill these pests. I'll just slice them up while time is frozen and be done with it." She said to herself as she walked closer to the group of Vampires.

" **Muda… Muda…** "A familiar voice spoke.

Esdeath was genuinely startled for a moment. But she quickly regained her senses and strafed left, barely dodging a punch from DIO. She turned and saw the blonde Vampire posing menacingly. "How did you-" "I have no time for your useless questions. I only have 6 seconds left to kill you. SO SIT STILL AND DIE! **ZA WARUDO**!" DIO exclaimed, as his fearsome Stand dashed forward. Esdeath could sense something coming, but she could not see it. She tried desperately to slash forward with her rapier, but was soon hit by a barrage of punches. 6 seconds later, time resumed flowing, and Esdeath was sent flying back a few meters. DIO stood there pondering, as the others looked on in a confused expression. "Looks like DIO isn't the only one who can stop time. We're lucky he was with us." Krul said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm not thanking that guy." Alucard said as he holstered his pistols. "Moka, Tsukune, Blade, go help out the others, we got this covered." Krul said in a commanding tone. With that, the three Vampires dashed off towards the fray.

Meanwhile, Meruem turned to Decade. "Get our accomplice and find a more competent associate to assist me." He said bluntly. Decade quickly nodded and took out a card from his belt. He inserted the card into his belt buckle. " **Kamen Ride: Kabuto!** " The belt called out. As soon as he had transformed into the beetle motif Rider, he inserted yet another card into his belt buckle. " **Attack Ride: Clock Up!** " The belt again called out. In the blink of an eye, Decade ran forward and picked up the now unconscious Esdeath and ran to safety. As soon as they had left the area, a portal opened from behind Meruem, and out stepped out Funny Valentine and Akuma.

"Well, this should be interesting…" Alucard said with a grin.

 **With Ozpin,**

Professor Ozpin was currently leading Glynda and two of his students down a long and narrow passageway under the main school grounds. The students were a blonde haired, Jaune Arc and a red-headed, Pyrrha Nikos. "Professor Ozpin, why are we down here again? The fight is up there!" Jaune nervously asked. Ozpin said nothing. He had shown Pyrrha the Fall Maiden and her current condition just days before. He knew that now was the time to do what he, Ironwood, Qrow, Glynda, and Winter had been planning since before the portal incident. Ever since the Fall Maiden was attacked for her power, she had been kept for safekeeping until a substitute could be found to take her powers and carry on doing her good work. Ozpin had chosen Pyrrha, his top and most talented student, to carry that mantle, as a Maiden.

As the four of them got closer to the Fall Maiden, Ozpin sensed something was off. An odd, sinister feel lingered in the air. Then, they stopped. In front of them, was the Fall Maiden, she was barely conscious and was held up from her neck by Cinder. The woman in red turned to face the group. "Look upon your symbol of hope, and watch her suffer." She said as she lowered the maiden to her level. The group could do nothing but stand and watch as Cinder mercilessly bit the Fall Maiden's neck and drank her blood. After she was done, she released the lifeless body and it fell to the ground with a thump, before slowly fading away. "What are you…?" Pyrrha asked with a slight shudder. "A God…" Cinder responded menacingly, as she stepped closer towards the group. "Glynda, take the students and get back up there. I'll handle this." Ozpin said as he got into a battle ready stance. "O-Ok…" Glynda replied, still struggling to digest what she just saw. "Go, now!" Ozpin exclaimed. With that, the three of them ran as fast as they could, away from the Vampire and her prey. "Oh, you silly man… What do you hope to accomplish on your own?" said Cinder, as she licked the blood from her fingers. "Who ever said I was alone?" Ozpin replied as he pressed a button on his cane. Instantly, a small portal opened up behind him and three figures, one pink, one yellow and one blue, came tumbling out the portal. "Awww… Yeah! Finn and Jake are here to kick some Vampire butt!" A boy in the blue and white outfit exclaimed as he held out a wooden sword-style steak. "Yeah, boiii!" The yellow, dog creature continued. "We're here Ozpin, now let's steak this Vamp!" The pink, Princess Bubblegum yelled. "Hmph, pathetic…" Cinder mocked, as she prepared to attack.

 **Above,**

A girl in a red cloak flew across the air as she sliced open another Vampire with her scythe-rifle. This girl, was Ruby Rose. Ruby was an early student at Beacon. She started school at a much younger age due to the fact that Ozpin saw great potential in her future. However, all her time at Beacon had never prepared her for what she was currently doing. Slaying Vampires. "How many of these these things are there?" She yelled out to her teammate in white. "I don't know! Just keep slicing!" A girl in white exclaimed her reply. This girl was an Heiress. She was the daughter of a very famous man, who owned a mining and shipping company. Her name was Weiss Schnee. The two of them kept attacking the the hordes of Nazi Vampires and White Fang goons till they heard a deafening roar coming from the distance. The Vampires and White Fang stopped attacking. The two girls looked over to the horizon. They looked on in horror as a giant Grimm dragon drew menacingly closer to them. "What do we do about that?" Weiss said, as she tried to stop herself from trembling. Ruby was about to say something, when the ground shook. The two girls turned to see a magnificent sight. A man was hovering in the air. Two huge, dark, red wings kept him in the air. The wings were as large as a building and looked like they were made out of some kind of liquid. The man waved his hands and the dragon Grimm was engulfed in a field of red liquid. Soon after, the field dissipated and the dragon was gone. "Woah…" Ruby remarked. The man floated gracefully down till he landed in front of the two awe struck girls. "Are you two alright?" The man asked. "Y-Yes…?" Ruby stuttered. After assuring that the two were alright, he pressed against a communicator apparently in his ear. "This is Raizel, everyone check in." The man commanded. The communicator buzzed. "Slayer checking in, I'm cleared up here." "Remilia here, yeah, I'm done. By the way, where's Alucard?" "Um… Krul here. We may need some help. Like, a lot of it." Raizel walked forward as he tried to reestablish communication with Krul. "Krul, what is going on?" The Vampire questioned as he ran towards her last known location, leaving the two girls behind. "I don't know about you, but I'm sticking with that guy." Weiss said, as she followed Raizel. "Hey! Wait for me!" Ruby yelled as she followed suit.

 **With Krul,**

Krul hid behind some debris as DIO and Alucard fought the raging demon known as Akuma. "How many bullets does it take to put this thing down?!" Alucard exclaimed, as he continued concentrating fire on Akuma. However, the bullets simply reflected off his skin like rubber pellets. DIO too, was struggling to even harm Akuma, as The World's punches barely fazed the demon. "I will not be outmatched!" DIO growled as he unleashed another barrage of punches upon Akuma.

Meanwhile, Seras and Mikaela were keeping Meruem busy. "I must say, I never thought I would ever have to fight a bug in my lifetime." Seras commented as she fired another couple of rounds from her anti-tank rifle. "Bug? You'll pay for that remark, vermin." All the while, Funny was standing at a safe distance from the battles, sipping on a nice cup of tea. The fights continued for a while, before the ground began shaking.

 _What now…?_ Krul thought to herself.

Suddenly, a huge hole erupted from the ground. From the hole, a body flew out. As the body landed on the ground, everyone could see that it was Ozpin. He struggled to get up, but felt the weight of his injuries pushing him down. From the hole, Cinder flew out. She was covered in blood and pink bubblegum. "Revolting…" Cinder muttered to herself, as she shook the stains from off her body. She descended and approached Funny. "Mr. Valentine, our work here is done." She said, as the man in pink reached into his pocket and pulled out a moist towelette. "Understood." He replied, as he handed the towelette to Cinder. The woman in red took the towelette and wiped her face with it. "All this work has made me quite… famished…" Cinder said menacingly. She turned and saw a wounded Pyrrha Nikos at a distance. She had been attacked by a Nazi Vampire and was left immobilized. Jaune stood in front of her, defending his teammate from all the people attacking them. Cinder grinned as she dashed toward them in full force. Jaune saw the approaching threat and tried to stop it, but Cinder simply pushed him aside. She grabbed the helpless girl on the ground by the neck. Pyrrha struggled to get out of her grip, but stood no chance against the vampire. As Cinder slowly brought Pyrrha's neck closer to her lips, Jaune stared in horror, unable to move. Cinder clamped down on the Huntress' flesh, draining the crimson blood from her veins. Jaune watched in terror, as the life was slowly drained from Pyrrha's green eyes. The Huntress' life flashed before her eyes. Winning her first battle, encountering her first Grimm, meeting Jaune... All those memories went by her in a flash of white light. This was the end. As the light became increasingly brighter, she felt something tugging at her. A feeling of unfinished business. She could not leave without saying goodbye to at least one person. The only person… The one that mattered most to her.

" **I… Love… You…"**

With that, the Huntress' body went limp, and her breathing stopped. Jaune had locked eyes with the now deceased Huntress, just before she had left him. He felt empty. Even though he felt like some part of him was violently ripped out, he did not feel any lighter. In fact, he felt heavier, like he had lost his will to move… His will to live.

As the boy looked down in shock and disbelief, Cinder rose above him. She carried Pyrrha in her arms tenderly, betraying her true intentions. Shortly after, a red, white and blue flag materialized behind her. From behind the flag, Funny appeared. "Shall we?" He enquired. Cinder smiled as the tall president wrapped the American flag around the three of them and they disappeared.

Just as they had left, the remaining Nazi Vampires and White Fang troops started retreating through open portals. Meruem glanced over his shoulder as he blocked another one of Seras' strikes. "Akuma, it would seem that it is time to take our leave." He nonchalantly said to the raging demon. Akuma simply grunted as he relaxed from his battle stance. He turned to leave, but DIO would not let him. "Come back here coward! I'm not done with you yet!" He exclaimed in anger as The World rushed forward to attack. However, a flash of light blinded DIO and his Stand, halting their advance. By the time they had recovered their sight, Akuma and Meruem were gone. "Damn it!" DIO exclaimed again. He looked at his shaking hands. His hands had never shaken so much before. DIO struggled to understand this new sensation that overwhelmed his body.

 _Is this what it feels like to lose…?_

He had only felt that way three other times. Once, when Johnathan Jostar beheaded him. Another, when Jotaro Kujo beat him at his own game. And lastly, when he first met the Council. It burned him deeply, knowing that he was not the strongest. He gripped his hand tightly in broiling anger. "You ok there, bud?" Alucard asked as he walked closer to the blond Vampire. "Hahaha… Akuma… I'll remember the name…" DIO mumbled heatedly.

Alucard looked on as DIO continued mumbling "Mudamudamudamuda…" to himself. The red Vampire simply shook his head as he glanced at the carnage around him. The corpses of men, women and Vampires reached out as far as the eye could see. Many human survivors were either injured or traumatized. One of them was Jaune Arc, who was still in tears from having watched someone he had cared about be taken right before his eyes. The Vampires on the other hand, were already packing up and ready to leave. Although he still had that signature smug grin on his face, he could not help but think about how much trouble he would have been in had Krul and the others not shown up.

"Well then, things are about to get… Interesting…" The Vampire in red said as he took off his glasses, revealing his blood red eyes.

* * *

 **Great, you've reached the bottom here's a cookie.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the Vietnam flashbacks of RWBY Volume 3. You're welcome.**

 **Characters used in this chapter:**

 **Aijimu Najimi - Medaka Box**

 **D - Vampire Hunter D**

 **James Ironwood - RWBY**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Krul Tepes - Owari no Seraph**

 **Glynda Goodwitch - RWBY**

 **Qrow Branwen - RWBY**

 **Winter Schnee - RWBY**

 **Ozpin - RWBY**

 **Cinder Fall - RWBY**

 **Meruem - Hunter x Hunter**

 **Esdeath - Akame ga Kill**

 **Kamen Rider Decade - Kamen Rider Decade**

 **Seras Victoria - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Mikaela Hyakuya - Owari no Seraph**

 **Blade - Blade (Marvel Comics)**

 **Moka Akashiya - Rosario + Vampire**

 **Tsukune Aono - Rosario + Vampire**

 **DIO/Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Funny Valentine - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Akuma - Street Fighter**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - RWBY**

 **Jaune Arc - RWBY**

 **Finn the Human - Adventure Time**

 **Jake the Dog - Adventure Time**

 **Princess Bubblegum - Adventure Time**

 **Ruby Rose - RWBY**

 **Weiss Schnee - RWBY**

 **Cadis Etrama di Raizel - Noblesse**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Molag Bal - The Elder Scrolls**

 **Dax Novu - DC Comics**

 **Arcueid Brunestud - Tsukihime**

 **Well then, that was a long list. But it's only going to get longer. Whoopty-freaking-doo. Anyways, don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Wow, how long has it been? *Checks watch* Oh no... I've been gone for too long...**

 **Not to worry! I have a new chapter to give you guys! Albeit, a very short one.**

 **Sorry guys, it's just that after re-reading my previous chapters, I realized what a horrible writer I am. I think that those crappy chapters were there because I prioritised quantity over quality.**

 **I feel like I don't have much material that I want to talk about. But I also don't want to give up on this story. Thus, shorter chapters in between writer's block is the only answer.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I want to continue this story. I want it to be a long, meaningful one at that, and not just half-assed. But I also feel that if the chapter's not long, less people are going to read it.**

 **Anyway, that's enough out of me, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

Ajimu walked down a long, narrow, corridor. There were doors of varying designs lining either side. As Ajimu passed each door, she could not help but think that she had been walking down one too many corridors lately. She sighed. _Hopefully this will be the last time…_ She thought to herself.

As she walked further down, she was able to catch a glimpse of something ahead of her. It looked like a desk with a man sitting behind it. The man had wide glasses and a cigar in his mouth. In his hands was a newspaper with oddly blank articles. The man looked up as Ajimu drew closer to him.

He proceeded to set down the papers in his hands and removed the cigar from his mouth. "Ajimu…"

"Murasaki, how's it going?" The girl replied. The man known as Murasaki eyed Ajimu from head to toe. "I see you've lost weight."

"Don't be so mean Mura, it's been so long since we talked."

"The last time we talked, your relationship status wasn't 'complicated'."

Ajimu jumped up a little as she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a smart phone. She then proceeded to scroll through her social media profile.

"Huh? Since when were you on my friends list?"

"Since we dated 2, 000, 000 years ago?"

"Oh yeah…"

Ajimu then tapped on her phone a couple of times, before a chime sounded. Murasaki's newspaper then started to form an article. "Crazy Bitch Unfriends Ex-Boyfriend on Social Media." Was the headline.

"What do you want Ajimu?" Murasaki asked with a defeated sigh. "I need some help." The girl responded. "Don't you always…? What is it this time?" Ajimu took in a deep breath. "A war is coming, and I don't mean another Filthy Frank War. I mean an **ACTUAL** war. With lots of dying and unnecessary Universe destruction."

"I doubt the Peace Lords will approve of that."

"The Peace Lords can't even take care of ChinChin! I need your help Mura; I need the _**Drifters**_."

Murasaki sighed as he removed his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief.

"Did you ask Prismo for help?"

Ajimu nodded. "He said that his boss would fire him if he helped."

Murasaki placed his glasses back on his face. "I can help…"

Ajimu instantly lit up. "Oh, thank you Mura!"

"But, I'll need to get the paperwork evaluated first." Murasaki said with a sigh.

"I'll get all of that for you, don't worry." Ajimu replied as she gave the man a peck on the cheek. She pulled out a stack of papers from out of nowhere and placed them on Murasaki's desk. "I'll come by with more later, for now just get these done." As Ajimu finished, she turned around and skipped happily away into the endless corridor.

Once the girl was gone, Murasaki took a few of the papers and proceeded to read them. _Sierra-117: Master Chief, Anakin Skywalker, Optimus Prime…_

"What is that woman up to?"

 **Unknown Location, Hellsing Ultiverse,**

The Doktor stood in the middle of a large room. Everywhere around him were computers and scientists working non-stop to please their deranged dictator. He pushed up his multi-lensed glasses and looked through the reading on his computer again. What The Major wanted was a Multiverse with a specific energy reading. The Major had been very vague about what exactly he was looking for, but he reassured The Doktor that he will know exactly what he wants when he sees it.

"Herr Doktor! Ve found a Multiverse vith ze exact same energy readings as you requested." One of the scientists spoke up. "Excellent! Alert The Major at once!" The Doktor replied.

As the scientist scuttled away, the curious Doktor wondered what was in that Multiverse that was so valuable. "Pull up a monitor! I vant to see vhat is in zhat Multiverse!" The Doktor commanded. "But Herr Doktor, mein Fu-"

"You vill do as I say!"

With that, the scientists within the room hurriedly pulled up a video feed of the Multiverse. At first, nothing but radio waves were picked up. "Vat is zhis? Get a better signal!"

The scientists worked even harder to clean up the audio and buffer the feed. However, the same result was achieved. The Doktor sighed in frustration. "Vat could it be…?" He asked himself.

Just then, a faint noise could be heard. The Doktor lifted up his head. "Vat is that sound?" He asked one of the scientists. "Zhat, vould be zhe sound of **Chaos,** Herr Doktor."

The Doktor turned around only to see The Major walking into the room with a wide grin on his face.

"Blood- Blood G- Skul- one"

"Mein Fuhrer!"

"Blood for- Skulls... for…"

"ShhShhShhh,` Doktor… Listen…"

"Blo- or… lood… od! -kulls fo… the Sk- …ne!"

"Blood for the …od God! …ulls for the Skull Throne!"

"Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!"

" **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"**

" **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"**

"Do you hear zhat Herr Doktor? Zhat, is zhe sound of Chaos… **A CHAOS GOD** …!"

As the demonic chant grew louder and echoed through the room, The Major's grin grew ever wider. He knew that his time was coming, and it was coming soon…

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

Giorno Giovanna was not one to question many things. He had an invisible floating man that could turn inanimate objects into small animals since he was small and never once questioned why. However, the sight before him truly made him want to question the life decisions he did not even make for himself.

"Perhaps, a little bit more to the left?"

"Nah, that looks stupid." *Snaps fingers*

"Damn it, Bill. Now it really looks stupid. Flowey, reset that."

"Actually, I kind of like it this way."

"I agree with Galacta, the proportions are off."

"See? Arceus gets it."

The four deities were currently rearranging the stars around them to form weird constellations. Currently, they were making one of a butt… with a face…

"What would you know about butts Arcy? The humans in your Multiverse evolved from a failed version of those creatures you were trying to make." Bill joked.

"At least I did not originate from the literal 1st dimension." The Pokemon God countered, which got the rest to snicker.

"Alright then, why don't we ask a being with an actual butt what they think."

"Well, I think-"

"You have a nice butt Galacta, but I wasn't talking about you. I'm talking about the elephant in the room."

The four deities looked at Giorno.

The teenager felt both awe and confusion. _These beings… Are Gods? These childish beings are what rule over our Universe?_

Giorno stepped backwards, only to bump into something. He quickly turned around and saw an actual elephant in the room.

"Woah, how did that get there? Amirite?" The yellow triangle quipped as he motioned towards the elephant and made it disappear. "GioGio my good man, what do you think of my art piece? I call it… Butt… Face…"

Giorno stared at the constellation. "Well, it certainly has a face?"

There was a long moment of silence before Flowey spoke up. "He didn't say there was anything wrong with it, so it stays!"

"I disagree."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"You two just don't know a masterpiece when you see one."

As the four of them bickered, Giorno took this time to exit the room. He opened a large white door which led him into a large empty space filled with doors. Giorno stared in awe as he saw each door shift around in the air. "Can I help you?" A female voice asked. Giorno turned around only to be greeted by a girl in blue and white. She had a white corset-type dress and a blue jacket on. Her hair was short and unkempt. She stood upright with a sense of poise and class. Giorno noticed that the pinky finger on her right hand was missing, and all that remained was just a stub.

"My name's Elizabeth. I'm kind of like the guide here." The girl spoke up. "Come, I'll show you around."

As soon as she finished, a pathway made of bricks started to form in front of them. Giorno silently followed the mysterious girl, as she led him towards the path. "And before you ask, I can assure you that there is no need for introductions. I've been doing it for years now. Well, theoretically." Giorno was a little bit taken aback by what she said, but decided that it was better not to ask. As the two walked, Giorno glanced around and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be another Elizabeth leading someone closely resembling him towards a door. Giorno quickly realized that there were more Elizabeths leading Giornos on multiple other pathways. "Don't be alarmed. Those are just branching timelines and theoretical pathways formed by theoretical decisions." As she said this, the two of them chanced upon an Elizabeth and a Giorno sitting on a bench kissing each other passionately. The blonde boy was about to ask about that when Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Like I said, theoretical. Though, it all depends on how tonight goes…" She said suggestively. Giorno felt his cheeks blush a little. "You know, you're not the first person whom they've chosen to help them. Many other young naïve individuals have also been forced to assist them in their endeavors."

"Individuals such as yourself?"

"No…" Elizabeth replied. "I came here willingly. I wanted to know more about the secrets of the universe – or rather – universes that existed. Little did I know that there were whole Multiverses to explore."

"How did you end up a guide?"

"I used to travel to many a universe back then. I saw so many wonderful things, things that would make anyone want to give up everything they have just for a glimpse. But I soon realized that, no matter what I've seen, there will always be something better. Then I thought, in the end, there will always be a 'last thing I will ever see' right? So, it was kind of like a paradox. If I go on and keep exploring, I get to see more and more wondrous things, infinitely. But then, it has to end, does it not? At some point all things end, no matter how infinite. So, I decided to settle here. Because if I know one thing about these guys, is that they are bound to know what a good ending looks like."

Elizabeth stopped in front of a brown, antique door. "Well, here we are."

Giorno eyed the door. "Why are we here?"

"It always starts off like this. I always show you the bedroom first."

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry, only 1095680 versions of you have ever actually invited me in for some… what was it? 'Hot coffee'?"

Giorno blushed even more by what Elizabeth said. "I-I don't think I would ever do such a thing."

"Well," The girl said as she leaned in closer. "theoretically."

Giorno felt his body turn rigid. At such a close distance, he could see her ravishing blue eyes, ever so clearly. Her cherry red lips were inviting him closer closer to her. He caught a whiff of her sweet smelling perfume. Giorno had never met a girl - no, a woman - quite like Elizabeth. He resisted the urge to act upon his less chivalrous intentions and instead backed away.

"Pity..." She said, as she pulled back. "You must be one of the 20 sextillion that turned me down." She opened up the door which revealed an elegant room with a nice view of Italy. The room was not too much like one you can find in an actual Italian hotel. It had classy furnishings, watered plants, even a decanter. "The view isn't real, but I think it's a nice touch." Elizabeth remarked.

Giorno looked around the room. "This is nice…"

"More than a septillion of you think so too." Elizabeth remarked. Giorno looked out at the fake view. _I wonder what's happening back home._

"I'll leave you here for now, from what I know it's been quite some time since you last saw a bed."

Giorno remembered that for the past few days, he had been sleeping on the floor in various rooms, as no one bothered to tell him where he could sleep. "If you need me, I'll be outside. In case you want to invite me in for a cup of 'hot coffee'." Elizabeth said smugly as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Giorno slammed his head into the bed. He had forgotten how tired he was of sleeping on the cold, hard, floor and how much he missed sleeping on an actual bed. He got on and laid on the warm, comfy, bed. Waiting for the sweet embrace of rest envelope him. However, he couldn't sleep. Something was poking him from under his pillow. He got up and slid his hand under his pillow. He felt a smooth, rectangular object under the pillow, and proceeded to pull it out. What he pulled out was a letter, written out to him. Curious, he opened up the letter and read its contents. After reading the letter, Giorno felt his sleep-deprivation fade away.

 _Don't trust Ajimu_

That was all that was written on the letter. Giorno looked around the room, almost looking for a sign that this was a joke of some kind. But no one was there. Giorno laid on his bed once more. But this time, he was not going to sleep.

 _What the hell have I been dragged into…_

* * *

 **Well then, that was a short chapter. If some of you feel like there was a severe lack of vampires this chapter, rest assured, they will be back next chapter. I just wanted to expand on the so called 'outside story' with Ajimu and her colleagues.**

 **Obligatory list of characters used this chapter:**

 **Ajimu Najimi - Medaka Box**

 **Murasaki - Drifters**

 **Herr Doktor - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **The Major - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Giorno Giovanna - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Arceus - Pokemon**

 **Bill Cipher - Gravity Falls**

 **Galacta - Marvel Comics**

 **Flowey the Flower - Undertale**

 **Elizabeth - Bioshock Infinite**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Filthy Frank - FilthyFrankTV**

 **Lord ChinChin - FilthyFrankTV**

 **Prismo - Adventure Time**

 **Khorne, The Blood God - Warhammer 40K**

 **So, I hope everyone enjoyed this short chapter. Any and all complaints, remarks or general comments can be written in the form of a review. (Which I will gladly accept)**

 **So don't forget to Like, Favourite and all that biz. And I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have returned, loyal readers. I'm assuming you're loyal, because I doubt with the amount of characters I have in this, a lot of people will stay and read this.**

 **Anyway, news!**

 **I'm starting a new semester of school soon, but until then, I can write as much as I want. (As long as I feel like it)**

 **Also, I have a special surprise for ya'll. I decided to make up for the previous lackluster chapter with a double upload! (Hey what's up guys, Scarce here...)**

 **So rejoice, and make merry. And on with the chapter... (If you got that last joke, you watch too many memes.)**

* * *

 **In-House Bar, Pocketverse,**

The in-house bar at the Universal Vampire's Association had more than just extravagant liquor and eye candy waitresses. It had a never-ending supply of a blood like substance that acted as the alcohol for Vampires. It is said that the substance is weaved from the very essence of the Elder Vampire Maximum. It is said to have a hard-hitting flavor, with a sweet aftertaste.

Alucard sat at the bar with an empty glass in his hand. He looked to his left. Blade had passed out with one too many empty glasses left on the table. Alucard smiled as he downed another glass of whiskey. "I know how that feels…"

The room was suddenly illuminated by the front door bursting open. Krul stood at the entrance with the radiant light shining from behind her, making her features hard to make out. Behind her was Remilia, scaning the room for the Vampire in red. "Alucard, let's go. We have a council meeting in 5 minutes." Krul commanded, which caused a few of the vampires within the room glare at her. "Alright K, I'll be over in a minute. You two go ahead without me."

 **Conference Room, Pocketverse,**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have 2 new recruits with us today. May I introduce you to D and Arcueid Brunestud." Slayer introduced in an upbeat tone. He gestured to the blonde girl and dark haired gentleman beside him.

"What's so special about them?" Remilia questioned aloud, earning the stares of the other Council members.

"Ahem, what's so special about them is that they will be joining us in the Council." Slayer continued. Everyone in the room applauded except for DIO and Remilia.

"My associate and I are honored and pleased to be in the presence of such noble vampires." D introduced.

"Finally, a place where we are free to be ourselves." Arcueid continued.

Just then, Alucard entered the room through a wall. "Hey guys, sorry I'm lat- Woah there, and who are these two jokers?"

"They are the new members of the Council, Alucard." Krul explained.

"Seriously?" Alucard said with an unimpressed tone. "So, we just letting anyone in these days I see."

"I mean we let you in Alucard." Marceline rebutted.

"Tou – fucking – che." The Vampire in red responded.

"Well, in any case, do feel free to make our new members feel welcomed. And with that, this meeting is adjourned." Slayer announced, to which everyone started to get up and leave.

As Remilia got up from her seat, she could not help but feel an uneasy vibe emanating from D and Arcueid's person.

"They're up to something…" Remilia mumbled under her breath.

 **Field of Redemption, Realm 9.444 OMN-6 19064,**

Sakuya, Jotaro and Yu arrived to a large area through a portal. "Where are we?" Yu asked right of the bat.

"If I knew, I would have gone straight to my mistress by now." Sakuya replied.

The three of them looked at the area around them. It was a vast expanse of vegetation, surrounded by a forest. A dirt pathway divided the two areas and the sound of a lake could be heard nearby.

"If there's nothing here, why don't we go somewhere else?" Yu questioned. "The spell that I use to transport us through Universes takes time to recharge. We will have to wait about a day before it can be utilized again." The maiden replied.

"I think it's best if we move up ahead. Maybe there is somewhere we can camp for the night." Jotaro suggested.

The three of them followed the dirt path, unsure of where the path would lead. After about half an hour of walking, Yu stopped. "I don't think I can continue walking in this heat." He said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Jotaro was just about to comment about what a weakling Yu was, when Sakuya redirected their attention elsewhere. "Look over there!" Sakuya directed towards what seemed to be the aftermath of a fight. A weird creature in a full-body, all-black suit was attempting to flee from a man dressed in a white robe with long black hair, holding a 40 and a blunt. The creature was attempting to create a portal and escape, but was failing horribly. The creature finally managed to escape, after its 3rd attempt and left the man by himself. The man was then seen mumbling to himself before yelling "Pink Guy!" and running off.

"We should follow him!" Yu cried as he ran after the mysterious man. "Yare yare daze…" Jotaro sighed as he and Sakuya followed suit. The man ran through the forest at surprisingly fast speeds, and finally stopped in front of a creature in a pink, full-bodied suit, not unlike the one worn by the creature that escaped. The creature in pink was lying on the ground, seemingly in shock, spouting gibberish. The man looked in shock as he also saw another man, dressed up in a safari get up, lying on the ground with blood spewing out of his mouth, spewing obscenities.

As Yu and his group arrived, they were equally shocked by the scene before them. "We need to help them!" Yu exclaimed, as he took out a first aid kit from his bag. "They are beyond help, Yu," Sakuya said depressingly. "I sensed that the creature that we saw escape was a powerful one. Now amount of medical help will benefit them."

"Your friend is right," the man turned to look at them. "Chin Chin is a powerful foe; his work cannot be easily undone… Also, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?" Sakuya and Yu were a little taken aback by the man's sudden outburst. "Well, this might seem a little crazy, but we come from another Universe." Yu replied.

"Which one?"

"What?"

"I said which one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which Universe did you come from?!"

"You're not in the least bit confused by what I just said?"

"Kid, I have traveled far and wide within the Omniverse. I have fought war for you. I am tired, and in need of a drink. Please don't test me."

An awkward silence soon followed. "We aren't really from the same Universe…" Jotaro spoke up, breaking the silence. "Well, judging from your chromosome count, you guys are a long, long, long, long, long, way from home." The man said as he walked over to the creature in pink. "We know, we are on a quest to hunt Vampires!" Yu explained.

"Well, you're out of luck, nothing but stupid Lycra and retards in this Universe. Anyway, the name's Frank, Filthy Frank. But you can call me Papa Franku." The man known as Frank replied.

"I think we're just going to call you Frank." Jotaro commented.

"Call me what you want, but you might want to step back a little. Things are about to get spicy." Frank said, as he rubbed his hands together. Before anyone could ask, Frank slapped the pink creature with all his might. The creature's condition however, did not change. Frank slapped him again. Nothing. He slapped him repeatedly until finally, the creature snapped out of his trance.

"B0ss?" The creature started. "Pink Guy, you're alive!" Frank exclaimed in excitement. "B0ss! Gibe de pusi b0ss!" The creature known as Pink Guy exclaimed as well. Yu, Jotaro and Sakuya were confused by the scene taking place before them. Yu then remembered that there was still the other man on the ground. "Frank, maybe you can help this guy too."

"Nope, he's dead."

"But he's still-"

"He's dead!"

Yu was again taken aback by Frank exclaiming. He was about to protest, when Sakuya stopped him. "Things work differently around here. I sense that this man is too far gone to be recovered."

Yu looked at the man, as he continued to mumble and spout obscenities. "Look guys, you all have really been a great help, and by that, I mean you guys are terrible at helping. So, we're just gonna go now, and get and army to face Chin Chin."

Just as Frank and Pink Guy were about to leave, Jotaro stopped them. "Wait, you said that you have traversed the Omniverse. Maybe you can take us back to somewhere closer to where once we were."

Frank thought about it for a moment. "I mean we could do that, maybe it'll get you fucks to leave us alone… Alright, I'll take you back. But to go to your side of the Omniverse, I'm going to need a lot of Chromosomes."

"That's great! Now how do we get these… Uh, Chromo-"

"Chromosomes."

"Right, how are we going to get them?"

"Well, we harvest them. And I know just the place to get that many Chromosomes..."

 **Unknown Location, Hellsing Ultiverse,**

The Major sat in front of his legion of Vampire Nazis. Herr Doktor, The Captain, and Schrodinger by his side. He looked at each Vampire with a sense of self accomplishment. Each and every single one of them were bread killers, and he knew that. All loyal only to him. If they were not ordered to be at attention, they would be shaking with excitement at what their great leader had in store for them.

It was at this point, the short man in white stood up. "Gentlemen. You are here to fulfil vone purpose. Zhat vone purpose being, **Death**. Death, yes, zhe big d word zhat has nothing to do vith zhe male genitalia. You are here to make men bleed, to make vomen cry, and children suffer. But, with every good Death, there are things zhat come before, and things zhat come after. Zhe after is easy, **despair**. But zhe before… That is why we have come here. You see, gentlemen, before zhe screaming, before zhe blood, before zhe necrophilia – looking at you Ivan – zhere is but one thing… **Chaos** … Yes, chaos is the reason we are here. Chaos is the reason I formed zhat temporary alliance with zhe Vampire haters. Chaos, chaos, chaos. I simply cannot get enough of it. Vich is why I made a deal with the Devil, or rather, with a God. A **CHAOS GOD**!" The small man shouted with zeal, as he raised his hands dramatically into the air.

"Gentlemen! Feast your eyes on, KHORNE THE BLOOD GOD!"

The television screens behind The Major lit up with life as they depicted a very massive portal spanning a few lightyears across. The portal was ever swirling in a mess of waves and distortion. But one thing was clear. The portal was blue at first. A very bright blue, but blue nonetheless. However, it slowly started to glow red, as the form of a massive creature began to engulf the entirety of the portal. They creature sat on a throne of skulls, surrounded by a never-ending fire. The creature let out a horrible screech, burning through the ears of anyone unfortunate enough to be able to hear it. The Vampire Nazis fell as they covered their bleeding ears. Even Herr Doktor, The Captain, and Schrodinger could not help but cover their ears as well. Only The Major, stood grinning from ear to ear as they bled profusely. The demonic screeching sounded like music to his ears. Said screeching did not stop. Instead, it began to sound more like laughter. Loud, demonic laughter.

Suddenly, large starships exited the portal and entered the space of the Hellsing Ultiverse. From each starship, a hellish chant could be heard.

" **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!** "

As the starships sailed forward into the vast reaches of space, The Major turned to his army.

"Zhis, is vat ve have been vaiting for! Today, we join zhe legions of Zhe **World Eaters** and spread chaos throughout zhe Multiverse!"

* * *

 **So, this chapter is still a little short. But not to worry, the next one will be longer, and it will be EPIC.**

 **Characters used this chapter:**

 **Alucard - Hellsing Ultimate (Abridged)**

 **Blade - Marvel Comics**

 **Krul Tepes - Owari no Seraph**

 **Remilia Scarlet - Touhou**

 **Slayer - Guilty Gear**

 **D - Vampire Hunter D**

 **Arcueid Brunestud - Tsukihime**

 **Marceline - Adventure Time**

 **Sakuya Izayoi - Touhou**

 **Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Yuichiro Hyakuya - Owari no Seraph**

 **Lord ChinChin - TVFilthyFrank**

 **Filthy Frank - TVFilthyFrank**

 **Pink Guy - TVFilthyFrank**

 **Safari Man - TVFilthyFrank**

 **The Major - Hellsing Ultimate Abridged**

 **Herr Doktor - Hellsing Ultimate Abridged**

 **The Captain - Hellsing Ultimate Abridged**

 **Schrodinger - Hellsing Ultimate Abridged**

 **Khorne the Blood God - Warhammer 40k**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing much to say here, except...**

 **BRACE YOURSELVES!**

* * *

 **Realspace, Hellsing Ultiverse,**

As the chapters of the Chaos Marines drew ever closer to the Earth of the Hellsing Ultiverse, their leader, the Daemon Prince, Angron, stood at the bridge of the flagship _Conqueror_ and stared off into the distance. Hate boiled in his eyes and rage filled every pit of his multiple stomachs. Nothing justified the rage the Primarch felt, it was simply the aftereffects of being corrupted by the Ruinous Powers of the Chaos Gods.

The Primarch had made a deal with the short, German man known as The Major. He promised Angron countless skulls for his patron God, Khorne, and endless glory. The Daemon Prince could not pass up the opportunity to ravage worlds and wreak havoc upon the Multiverses. Angron did not know how The Major was able to make sense of the portal where he had come from. Angron and his legion, The World Eaters, came from a tear in space-time known as The Eye of Terror. It led to an alternate dimension known as the Immaterium – or The Warp. The Warp was a physics breaking reality where everything can, had, has, is, cannot, will, will be and will not all at the same time. For a mortal to even comprehend it is absurd, which was why The Major being able to manipulate it to transport The World Eaters was no small feat. Now, the Primarch and his daemonic brethren head to Earth, where The Major will introduce them to countless Multiverses to pillage and destroy.

As the daemonic ships sailed through space, destroying every planet and asteroid in their way, a disturbance shook the fleet. "What disturbs us?!" The Primarch exclaimed. "We seemed to have stumbled upon a rapture in Space-Time." One of the Chaos Marines replied. "We can confirm that it does not originate from the Immaterium."

Angron stared at the anomaly that formed in front of the fleet. Dozens of strange, white portals opened up in front of them. From the portals came space ships of varying sizes and builds. "What form of sorcery be this?" Angron questioned aloud. "No matter, none shall stand in our way! Tell our brothers to be ready at their battle stations. **WE FIGHT FOR KHORNE!** "

On the other side of the soon-to-be battlefield, a large orange spacecraft emerged from the portal. It was conical in shape towards the front and bore a straight set of multiple thrusters at the back. Its massive size rivaled that of the World Eaters' flagship. On board, was a tall metallic humanoid creature, red and blue in colour scheme. "Wheeljack, where are we?" The creature spoke.

"We seem to have been transported to another Universe. Though, through what means, remain currently unknown, Optimus." Another such creature replied, as it looked through the monitors of the ship. "Those ships ahead of us sure look hostile, Optimus." A shorter, yellow creature commented, as it stood beside Optimus. "Well, we can be hostile-er." A red creature said as he smacked his metal fist into the palm of his other hand. "Prepare the _Ark_ for battle Ironhide. And tell the other Autobots to do the same."

"With pleasure…" Replied the red creature with a smile.

"I have a feeling that we'll need all the help that we can get…"

To the left of the _Ark,_ was another star ship. This one was a white, triangular shaped spacecraft, with red accents. At the bridge of the ship stood a male figure in brown and another older male figure in white. "Master Obi-Wan, where are we?" The younger figure inquired. "I don't know Anakin," Said the man known as Obi-Wan. "Captain, what can you tell us about what happened?"

"Well, sir," A man dressed in a navy uniform replied. "It would appear that we have landed ourselves somewhere outside the known Galaxy."

"Well this seems rather inconvenient." Anakin commented. "What can you tell us about the rest of the fleet?"

"They all seem to have also been transported here," The captain replied "Them, and many more."

At this point, a beeping sound could be heard. "Sir! Incoming transmission!" A man dressed in a fully white uniform informed. A hologram appeared in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan. A small, green creature and a bald, dark-skinned man appeared. "Master Kenobi, Young Master Skywalker, it's good to see that you two are safe." The dark-skinned man addressed.

"Likewise." Obi-Wan replied.

"What's happening Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

"A strange disturbance, I sense. Great enemies, cometh ahead. Much caution, we should take." The short, green creature responded. "Are you sure of this, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan questioned.

At that moment, the ship shook, as a projectile impacted its broadside.

"I guess that's our answer." Anakin quipped as he regained his balance.

"Captain, tell your men to get ready for battle, and get all troops from the other fleets to do the same." Obi-Wan commanded.

"Are you sure of this, General?" The captain responded.

"Master Yoda isn't the only one who senses the threat before us…"

Among the many spaceships were a few with the brand 'UNSC' on their broadside. One of those ships was the ' _Infinity_ '.

"Where the hell are we?" Captain Del Rio asked his second in command, Thomas Lasky.

"I don't know sir, but it appears we have jumped into the middle of a firefight." The other captain replied.

The crew aboard the _UNSC Infinity_ were supposed to be scouring the Universe in search of decommissioned _Halo Rings_.

"How in blazes did that happen?"

"Sir! It appears that we weren't the only ones that were transported." A lesser member motioned to the radar. "It looks like there are 12 UNSC ships, including our own, and several dozen other ships alongside us," He explained. "There are also what appears to be hostiles firing at us."

Del Rio looked at the monitor as the two sides rained fire upon the opposition. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Sir, should we help them?" Lasky asked wearily.

Captain Del Rio remained silent. He closed his eyes and thought of an appropriate answer. "This isn't our fight," He finally responded. "We should-"

The captain was interrupted by the sound of an open radio signal. "I-If… If anyone can hear us- We need… Backup! Lots of it… Sustaining- Heav… Fire- We can't take much more of- ARRGHHHH!" As the transmission cut off, a bright light blinded the left side of the _Infinity_. The members aboard could see that one of the spaceships beside them had exploded into a great ball of fire. The crew were utterly horrified.

They remained silent, both astonished and fear induced. That was, until Captain Del Rio spoke up. "We can't let them get away with this…" He said, as he raised his head up. "These monsters want a fight? We'll give one to them."

The other crew members turned from being horrified, to getting fired up. "Prepare all cannons! Get me birds in the sky! And get Locke up here!" The captain waved his arms erratically as he howled commands.

"I want _**Fireteam Osiris**_ up and out there **NOW**!"

 **Meanwhile,**

"Good work, Mura." Ajimu congratulated the man sitting in front of her. Murasaki kept a straight face, as he continued stamping the papers laid out before him. He was on the brink of a mental breakdown. Murasaki had to stamp all the paperwork for each and every individual who passed through the portal. To put it into perspective, each Star Destroyer that passed through the portal could hold a crew of 1700 clones. He had to summon dozens of them just to match up with the 100 000 members of The World Eaters. He was still stamping away as Ajimu piled up more and more paperwork for him.

"Ajimu, I know that the enemy that you are up against should not be taken lightly, but don't you think this is a little overkill?" The man questioned as he leaned back against his chair.

"I don't think you understand Mura," Ajimu started. "These guys are worshippers of _**THE**_ Blood God Khorne. His power rivals, no – trumps that of the most powerful guys I know."

Just as she said that, her phone rang. She looked at the number in surprise, and then proceeded to answer the call. "Prismo?"

"Oh man, Ajimu. Are you seeing this right now?" The caller at the other end answered.

"No, what's going on?"

"Hold on, you gotta see this."

As soon as the caller said this, Ajimu disappeared from where she was standing, leaving a worn out Murasaki to continue stamping away.

Ajimu appeared in a yellow, box-like room. Plastered onto one side of the wall like a shadow, was a pink figure with abstract-like features. "Ajimu, that war you're starting? Yeah, you're losing man."

"What?" The girl said in disbelief.

"Yeah, check it out."

Prismo gestured and a remote control formed out of thin air. He pressed a button on the remote and the right side of the room turned on, like a giant T.V. screen. What was shown on the screen was a real-time telecast of the battle. The World Eaters had reduced the number of ships on Ajimu's side drastically. The girl clenched her fist tightly as rage built up inside of her. "Woah there, easy. You wouldn't want to end up like those guys. The Ruinous Powers really do a number on your complexion."

That did not succeed at appeasing Ajimu, who was now fuming. Prismo felt really uneasy being in the same room as an agitated Ajimu. Many an unfortunate soul had faced fates much worse than death in the presence of Ajimu, and that was when she _**wasn't**_ angry.

"Easy there, look on the bright side, you haven't lost any Jedi, most of the Spartans are still alive, and the _Ark_ is still standing."

Ajimu calmed down a little. However, she was still losing. "I need your help Prismo."

"What?"

"Murasaki has to transfer people one at a time, you can transfer whole Galaxies with just a snap of your fingers."

"But my boss will-"

"Who cares about your boss!? All he cares about is making sure that existence doesn't fall apart! Not what state it is in!"

"But he's a _Monitor_ , and if the higher ups find out that something is amiss within the multiverse that he is controlling, it'll only get worse from there on up. First The Living Tribunal, then the Endlesses, then The Demiurgic Archangels, then The Pres-"

Prismo stopped talking. He saw that Ajimu had gone from an angered Demi-Godess to a helpless wreak. She was silently sobbing as she covered her face with her hands. "If the Multiverses fall… Existence will be rewritten… _**He**_ … will wake once more… All this, all that we have… will be gone…"

Prismo kept silent, as the girl continued to cry. He felt guilty for not doing anything and that something was gnawing at him. At last, he gave in and sighed.

"Ok, ok… Calm down girl, jeez. I'll help you out just this once. But if I get fired, you're helping me go job hunting."

Prismo snapped his fingers. Instantly, 3 new portals opened up from behind Ajimu's fleet. Out from those 3 portals came whole planets.

"The World Eaters have built up quite the reputation for destroying planets… Well now I give them… **A SOLAR SYSTEM**!"

Meanwhile, at the battle front, Anakin Skywalker was busy attending to his injured clones in the hangar bay. He had previously sent them out to scout out the enemy. Only two ships made it back in one piece. "Master Skywalker…" One of the clones called out. He was being carried in a makeshift stretcher by two medical droids. As Anakin walked closer to the injured clone, he could see that the injuries he suffered were very grave.

"What happened to you solider?"

"They're monsters, sir. I heard them, heard them shouting, chanting some kind of weird mantra. Over and over again. Said something about their God… I think his name was **Khorne** , or something."

"That's enough solider. Droids, get him help immediately."

With that, the droids hurried the injured clone to the medical bay. Just as they had left, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in.

"I know what you're thinking Anakin," The older Jedi started. "We're not going to go in on a head-on assault."

"Well, what else can we do Master? They're tearing us to shreds. Even those other ships that we came here with us have been sending transmissions, asking us for help!"

"And we are doing the best we can Anakin, but it's like what Master Yoda said, those soldiers – if we can even call them that – on the other side are dangerous. Especially their flagship. Both Master Yoda and Master Windu can't seem to get a read on the members on that ship. Not even I can sense them. It's almost as if they are blocking out The Force."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know Anakin, but at this point, it's going to need a miracle if we ever want to make it out of this alive."

Just then, a nearby clone trooper spoke up.

"Um… Sir? A miracle, as in three planets appearing out of nowhere?"

The two Jedi turned around, as three massive white portals opened up. From those three portals, whole planets came through. One was a green planet with a giant symbol in the middle. Another was a planet akin to Earth. And another, was white and almost shining. From the planets, flew warriors, ready for battle.

The green planet had creatures of all shapes and sizes all clad in a green uniform. Each creature had a green ring somewhere on their body with the same symbol as that on the planet. The symbol looked almost like a _lantern_.

The Earth-like one had warriors clad in gold and black armor. They also came in all shapes and sizes, like the inhabitants of the planet beside them. Their helmets had star-shaped emblems and they flew with tails of smoke trailing behind them.

The last planet had warships in the shape of hands flying out of the planet's orbit. The hands fired lasers from their fingertips and their pilots were all female warriors, all with some form of gem embedded somewhere on their body.

"The Green Lantern Corp… The Nova Corp… and the Homeworld Gems… All ready to fight for our cause and all well equipped to get the job done. Best part is, I've already pre-programmed their minds to want to fight The World Eaters, and assist Murasaki's transported fleet, so this battle is in favour of our side!"

Ajimu's mood went from, angry, to sad, and now, delighted. As she watched on in great pleasure, her phone rang. It was Murasaki. "Mura are you seeing this?" She said gleefully as she answered the call.

"Actually, I'm reading all about it," He replied nonchalantly. "I see that you no longer require my help, but since you like overkill so much… I added in a little extra surprise…"

From behind the remaining star ships of the fleet, a few more portals opened up. Circular spacecraft exited the portals. The ships immediately began firing at The Chaos Marines' fleet. "I know someone who owes me a favour. He is a member of the _**Q**_ and he has friends in the Starfleet Command of his Multiverse."

"Why did we ever stop dating, Mura?"

"Because you're crazy and dangerous."

"Well, you're not wrong…"

As the legions of Chaos Marines tore through the opposition, Angron felt an ever-growing need to get into battle himself. Though he and his men were winning the fight, they had lost a considerable number of ships. Their once 100 000 strong army had been reduced to an 80 000 strong one. This was further declining since the introduction of the three planets and the backup fleet.

So now, Angron and his 80 000 Chaos Marines were up against the combined might of the _Ark_ – transporting 23 Autobots, the Galactic Republic – with 32 000 Clones and Jedi, the UNSC fleet – carrying 8 000 solders, including Spartans, the 7 200 members of the Green Lantern Corp, 500 Nova Corp members, the millions of Homeworld Gem warriors, and the Starfleet Command ships carrying 24 000 crew members.

To the Primarch, this was a typical Tuesday.

Angron had planned to board the enemies' ships and destroy them from the inside, but now that three whole planets had appeared, he had a better idea. If there was one thing a Chaos Marine knows, it's infantry warfare. He had instructed his men to set a crash course for the planets, where they will resort to a head-on clash with the enemy. He realized that if he were to do this, it would mean complete abandonment of the _Conqueror_ , but if it meant satisfying his bloodlust, he would gladly do it.

Angron set a course for one of the three planets. As his ship was being torn apart by the oncoming barrage, he braced for impact. A few of his fellow Chaos Marines collided with the oncoming ships, but the _Conqueror_ made it to the planet's surface. As he and his men found their way out of the ship, they saw themselves getting surrounded. The troops on the planet were led by an orange coloured female warrior. She stood on a tank with her hand raised in the air, signalling her troops to halt.

"In the name of _**Yellow Diamond**_ , step out of your spacecraft and surrender!" The warrior yelled. Angron emerged from the damaged hull of the _Conqueror_ , followed by several of his men. Angron halted in front of the warrior commander and breathed in deeply.

" **WE REFUSE!** " The Daemon Prince bellowed at the top of his lungs, signalling his men to open fire upon the warriors around them.

 **The Outer Void, Infinite Dimensional Space,**

"Pralaya, I sense a disturbance within creation…" A dark entity spoke within the infinite abyss.

"I sense it too, Chaos King... It's almost as if it's calling out to us…" The entity known as Pralaya replied.

"Could this mean…?"

"I am certain it does…"

"Excellent."

"We should inform Oblivion about this."

"No doubt he already knows… This was bound to happen. Creation always finds its way back into _The Void_. Back into… _**Oblivion**_ …"

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this double upload. I can't promise you guys I'll do more of these in the future. The only reason I was able to do this was because I had an almost solid plan of what I wanted and someone commented on the story, giving me motivation to continue the story.**

 **With that being said, don't forget to favourite, follow, comment and all that biz. And I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Characters used in this chapter:**

 **Angron - Warhammer 40k**

 **Optimus Prime - Transformers**

 **Wheeljack - Transformers**

 **Bumblebee - Transformers**

 **Ironhide - Transformers**

 **Anakin Skywalker - Star Wars**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi - Star Wars**

 **Yoda - Star Wars**

 **Mace Windu - Star Wars**

 **Captain Del Rio - Halo**

 **Thomas Lasky - Halo**

 **Ajimu Najimi - Medaka Box**

 **Murasaki - Drifters**

 **Prismo - Adventure Time**

 **Jasper - Steven Universe**

 **Pralaya - DC Comics**

 **Chaos King - Marvel Comics**

 **Mentioned:**

 **Khorne the Blood God - Warhammer 40k**

 **The Living Tribunal - Marvel Comics**

 **The Presence - DC Comics**

 **Oblivion - Marvel Comics**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. You probably expected this at a later date. Well truth be told, I am on holiday right now and will be starting school soon. Once school starts, I doubt I will even have time to even conceive a proper chapter, much less type it out. Anyway, this will be a double upload (Yay), so I hope it makes up for an extended absence.**

 **So without further ado, on with the chapter...**

* * *

 **Secret Hideout, RWBYverse,**

Cinder tapped her finger against her crossed arms. She hated waiting. The Major had not checked in in quite a while, leaving Cinder with a less then functional group of overpowered misfits.

"Do be patient Miss Fall," Funny said as he took another sip of tea. "The Major is a man of many flaws, but he always finishes what he starts."

"How are you so sure?" Cinder asked with a sneer, exposing her fangs.

"Meruem challenged him to a game of chess a few weeks ago. They finished the game 3 days ago. Meruem won, of course."

"I expect nothing less coming from the lizard."

"Chimera Ant, actually."

"What?"

"A Chimera Ant. That's what Meruem is. I read about his species from a book I acquired from his universe."

Cinder looked at the creature of interest across the room. He was challenging Akuma to a game of shogi. She thought of how different the two were. Their species, their motives, where they are from… They came from places with such different laws and powers. The worlds that they know could not be any more different, but they are still able to play a simple game common to both worlds.

Then, it hit Cinder. "Funny, how are you able to traverse universes?"

The older man paused for a moment, then placed his cup back onto its saucer.

"Well, it's hard to explain… You see where I come from, there are these things called corpse pieces. When you obtain a corpse piece, you are given the ability of a Stand. My stand, D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap), is able to alternate through universes. Though, the general law is that two of the same objects from different universes cannot collide or both will paradoxically cease to exist."

Cinder pondered for a minute. "Funny, these 'Stands'… if I wish to acquire one, what do I have to do?"

Funny blinked at Cinder. He never thought the lady in red would ever take intrest ins something so trivial. "But Miss Fall, you're already a Vampire.' Wouldn't it be a little overkill for you to be both a Vampire **and** a Stand User?"

"What I seek is power, Mr. Valentine. I don't care what kind it is." Cinder declared.

Funny sighed. "If that is you wish… I do recall a certain Stand making arrow from a Universe before my own…"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No. I don't just want any kind of Stand. I want the one that took Esdeath down."

Funny tried to recall the battle at Beacon Academy. "Ah yes, I remember. The Vampuric Stand user clad in yellow. I have done my research on him. His name is Dio Brando, and he comes from a time long before my own."

"Dio Brando… I will remember that name."

 **Minutes later, White Fang Training Room,**

"Are you sure you're willing to go through with this, Miss Fall?" Funny double checked.

"I am absolutely certain." Cinder reassured.

Funny could sense the confidence in Cinder's voice. He understood that she was determined to get what she wanted, but he failed to comprehend the lengths she would go to reach her goals.

"Alright then, let's go over the plan again. I'll summon the Stand User, and then you'll attempt to drink his blood without getting pummeled to death. Does that sound like a good plan?" Funny questioned.

"Don't worry, it will be over before you know it." The lady in red replied.

After reassuring himself that Cinder was ready, Funny pulled out a full sized American flag and wrapped it around himself, disappearing beneath it. The flag gently glided to the ground, leaving Cinder alone in the room. Moments later, the flag started to move again. It was lifted off the ground and flew aside, revealing two figures that came stumbling out.

"What is the meaning of this Valentine?!" One of the figures exclaimed.

"Do take solace in the fact that this is not personal, Diego."

"I've had enough of your tricks, Valentine! I'm going to end you! THE WO-"

Diego was abruptly interrupted by a burning sensation in his chest. He looked down and was horrified to find a bloodied hand coming out of his chest.

"Wha-?"

Before he could speak, Diego felt another burning sensation. This time, it was coming from his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw Cinder firmly biting down on his neck. The Vampire wasted no time draining Diego of all his blood. As he felt the life slowly being drained from his body, Diego made a last-ditch effort to retaliate. He tried to summon his Stand, THE WORLD, but it never appeared.

"Trying to summon your Stand?" Cinder asked in a mocking tone. "How unfortunate for you. It's mine now…"

As Diego slipped from Cinder's grip, his lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. Cinder savored every last drop of blood, as she licked it from her fingertips. Funny approached the Vampire in red with caution.

"How do you feel, Miss Fall?"

Cinder turned to the president in pink. She stared him down before uttering two words.

" **THE… WORLD…** "

Before the president could blink, Cinder disappeared before him. He looked around the room frantically before feeling a dark presence behind him. A sinister chuckle followed soon after. Funny turned around, only to see Cinder grinning from ear to ear. Behind her was a yellow humanoid hovering a few inches above the ground.

Funny was amazed by the sight before him. "I must say, I did not expect this to work."

"Then your mind is small," Cinder mocked. "One must expect the unexpected if they are to triumph over their enemies."

"Well, if one thing is to be expected from you Miss Fall, it's that you are most certainly one of the most daring individuals I have ever met."

Cinder grinned.

"I think we're finally ready for round 3, **Alucard** …"

 **Gem Homeworld, Hellsing Ultiverse,**

In the vacuum of space, three planets circled each other. Orbiting around them, were the wreckages of once functional spacecrafts. On the planets' surface, a war was taking place. A war between the World Eaters and Ajimu's summoned forces. On the bright surfaced planet, Angron stood above an enemy Jasper. He raised his battle axe in the air and swung downwards, destroying the Gem in front of him and splitting the ground behind her. He relished the kill, but was somewhat disappointed by the being's lack of blood. What Angron enjoyed most was walking over the corpses of his dead enemies, as they swam in an ocean of their own blood. The inhabitants of the planet were not enough to satisfy the Primach's thirst for blood. Luckily for the World Eater though, a worthier challenge called for him.

Above him hovered several Republic Star Destroyers. From the ships, smaller aerial vehicles flew out and descended upon the planet. From those smaller ships, waves of clone troopers poured out, bringing suppressing fire with them. Angron smiled as he pushed forward. Something smelt different about the clone troopers. Something smelt of… blood. With his men following closely behind him, Angron charged forward, towards the clones.

"Captain, they're headed straight for us!" One of the clones called out.

"Suppressive fire, now!" The captain responded.

The clones laid down a barrage of laser fire, but it barely slowed the World Eaters down. Angron was the first to lay waste to the clone platoon. He swung his axe around, slicing open the clones like a hot knife through butter. The remainder of the clones screamed in terror as the other World Eaters tore them apart limb from limb.

Angron continued his assault on the troopers, until he felt a strong presence from one of the ships. The ship in question had landed not too far away from him. From the ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker emerged.

The Primach was filled with an emotion akin to delight. _Finally, a challenge._ He thought to himself. Angron was just about to engage the two Jedi, when a new portal opened. The Primach scowled as he halted his assault.

 _What now?_

What came out the portal, shocked Angron to the core.

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Universe,**

Primus floated in the vast expanse of space. He stared motionless at the stars and planets around him. Beside him was Master Hand, fixing a broken component in his arm. Primus enjoyed watching the universe as it continued to expand, change, and become something new with every passing moment. He appreciated the life that was given to him, the life that allowed him to experience such a wonderful sight.

After Master Hand did the finishing touches to Primus' arm, it hovered before the titanic machine and gave him a thumb up. Primus looked at his new arm and examined it. After assuring that it was patched up nicely, he proceeded to shake Master Hand in appreciation. After letting go of the latter, he continued staring at the vast expanse of space, with Master Hand joining him.

The two of them laid there for a moment, silently enjoying the view. When suddenly, a violent wave of energy shook the both of them out of rest. They faced towards the location of the large energy wave. Just then, a large tear in space was formed, and out from the tear, a bright cosmic entity passed through.

" **The Six-Fold God**?" Primus muttered.

Indeed, it was the Six-Fold God, in all of its glory. The ruler of countless multiverses and one of the Guardians of Time. His presence in lower dimensional space could only mean one thing, trouble. Trouble in higher dimensional space. A place where the Pantheon of Gods held no power. Thus, they invested the help of the Six-Fold God to alert them of any problems relating to higher dimensional space.

The Six-Fold God drew ever closer to Master Hand and Primus. It stopped just meters away from the two of them. The entity had a vague expression on its face. The entity took a moment to compose itself, before finally speaking. What came next devastated both Master Hand and Primus.

" **The Emperor has fallen.** "


	13. Chapter 13

**A little note before reading this chapter, I am not an expert of Warhammer lore, so please don't get too upset about the quality of this chapter. And yes, I know that makes me a heretic, but hey, since when have the Imperium ever been cool?**

 **(Death to the false Emperor...)**

* * *

 **The Realm of the Tribunal, Infinite Dimensional Space,**

The Realm of the Tribunal was a place where laws were made. Not just any kind of laws; the laws of existence. Any and all threats to the multiverses was usually resolved there. Within this space, The Living Tribunal, Master Order, Lord Chaos, and the Endlesses, judge everything from on high. The matter at hand however, was a little too much for just the few of them to resolve.

"Masters of Creation, enter the presence of **The Living Tribunal**." A large, three faced entity beckoned. The other Godly entities hovered closer to the tribunal. Among them, were Eternity, Galactus (The Lifebringer), Infinity, Mistress Love, Master Hate, Lord Chaos, Master Order, Mistress Death, Destiny of the Endless, Death of the Endless, Dream of the Endless, Desire of the Endless, Destruction of the Endless, and Delirium of the Endless.

"What is the meaning of this, Tribunal?" Death of the Endless questioned.

"A disturbance within the lower dimensions has become a matter of concern… A concern that we are here to discuss."

"What concern would that be?" Master Order enquired.

"A few portions of Creation have experienced a recurring phenomenon; they faded in and out of existence briefly, too briefly to be noticed by the lesser dimensionals, but not for the all-seeing eyes of **The Living Tribunal**."

The other conceptual entities murmured amongst themselves. "What is the cause of this phenomenon?" Galactus inquired.

"As of now, The Living Tribunal and I have narrowed it down to a few possibilities," Destiny of the Endless replied. "The most obvious cause of course, would be **Oblivion**."

The conceptual entities began to murmur louder.

"Oblivion? He has no power within creation, so long as Father, Mother, Hajun, The Presence, and The One Above All watch over us." Dream of the Endless rationalized.

As the murmuring grew ever louder and the conceptual entities, restless, The Living Tribunal raised his hand, declaring order. "Silence!"

With that, the space fell silent.

"It is obvious that an entity as powerful as Oblivion would never stoop to our level. However, we should not dismiss the possibility of someone assisting him in his endeavors to return Creation back into the void."

The conceptual entities remained silent.

"With all due respect Tribunal," Destruction of the Endless spoke, "What are you implying?"

The Living Tribunal lowered his head for a moment, before raising it once more.

"What I am implying… Is that one of us is the cause of these phenomena, and none of us are leaving until we find out who the culprit is."

The conceptual entities burst into an uproar. Some argued amongst themselves, others casted blame upon each other, the remainder tried to get the attention of the Tribunal to try to resolve the matter.

In all the commotion, a single entity laughed. His laughter grew louder and louder until it silenced the other noises. The conceptual entities turned to face the source of the laughter, only to find a single floating head laughing hysterically. That floating head was none other than Lord Chaos. After his laughter died down, he looked at the entities before him. "A small fluctuation?" He began. "Is that why we're all here? Just some insignificant glitch in the fabric of Existence?"

"What are you on about Chaos?" Mistress Death chimed in.

"What I'm on about? I'm on about how The Living Tribunal and Destiny of the Endless waste my time here."

"You hold your tongue!" Master Hate exclaimed.

"What has gotten into you brother?" Master Order questioned.

"I think now is as good a time as ever, to tell you all the truth… It was **I** that was responsible for the phenomena."

The conceptual entities gasped in unison.

"But… Chaos, why…?" Mistress Love questioned in horror.

"I have heard the voice of Oblivion. I have understood his words. I know my true purpose." Lord Chaos started. "Chaos, disorder, randomness, formlessness… They are all illusions. Illusions of Creation. The truth lies within the Void, the **True Void**. Where all are nothing and nothing is all. The perfect representation of truth; **NOTHING**."

"By The Presence, you've gone mad!" Infinity exclaimed.

" **No** … He has simply been… **Enlightened** …" A mysterious voice spoke.

The conceptual entities turned once again, only to be surprised by the presence of Chaos King and Pralaya.

"Beings of the Void, here?" One of the entities cried out.

"Yes… They will take your place as the guardians of creation. Take this as an… early retirement?" Lord Chaos laughed as he hovered away from the other conceptual entities.

"You will pay for your treachery Lord Chaos, so says the The Living-"

The Living Tribunal was cut off, as Chaos King's sharp tendrils pierced through him. The other conceptual entities gasped in horror. Destruction of the Endless and Eternity tried to help, but Pralaya intercepted them and grabbed a hold of their arms. "Not so fast boys…" Pralaya said as she began assimilating the two entities into her being. "Hush, as you become one with the Void."

Destruction of the Endless and Eternity struggled to break free of Pralaya's grasp, but were inevitably sucked into her being.

Destiny of the Endless and Death of the Endless attempted to save The Living Tribunal, but were no match for the raw power of Chaos King. "How did he get so powerful?" Death of the Endless commented. "Being a being of the Void, no doubt he has Oblivion's blessings." Destiny of the Endless replied. "Sister, Mistress Death, quickly now. Our only option is to bring them to death."

Death of the Endless and Mistress Death nodded at each other. They waved their hands, bringing the deaths of the two hostile entities into the present and inducing a concept of death upon them. However, nothing happened.

"Fools! We are beyond death! Within the Void, there is **NOTHING**! Not even death!" Chaos King taunted. With that being said, Chaos King ripped The Living Tribunal in two. From his corpse, Chaos King absorbed his power and laughed manically. The two deaths tried to escape, but were cornered by Pralaya, whom had just finished assimilating the other conceptual entities.

"Destroying us will change nothing!" Mistress Death exclaimed.

"Yeah! Death is not the end! In death, there is hope!" Death of the Endless continued.

"You still don't grasp the severity of the situation?" Pralaya mocked. "Where you're going, there is no death. Only nothingness."

As soon as Pralaya finished, she and Chaos King closed in on the two conceptual entities and finished them off.

Elsewhere, Master Order was attempting to talk his brother, Lord Chaos, out of working with Oblivion. "What he has offered you is nothing compared to what Existence can offer _you_ , brother!"

"You fail to understand, what I seek _is_ nothing." Lord Chaos rebutted. "No chaos, no desire, no dreams, and _especially_ no order."

Lord Chaos inhaled deeply and fired a beam of energy through his mouth, destroying his other half. As Master Order faded from existence, he spoke his final words.

"Y-You… disappoint me greatly… Brother…"

As the number of entities began to diminish, all who remained were Delirium of the Endless and Galactus.

"Galactus, go back to the lower dimensions and warn them of what is to come! I'll stay here and try to hold them off." Delirium of the Endless commanded as she began to charge forward.

"Inconceivable! I can fight. I shall remain." Galactus replied with pride.

Delirium halted her assault. She turned to the titanic being and spoke.

"Galactus, you are **The Lifebringer**. Only you have the power to create what the Void has taken. Should you fall, there will be nothing stopping Oblivion from winning. Now GO!"

Delirium pushed Galactus through a portal, taking him back to lower dimensional space. As he fell, Galactus could see Delirium fighting a losing battle, as the white space filled up with the black Void. Galactus closed his eyes as he tried to grasp the severity of the situation. His mind raced through his past, until it finally landed on a thought.

 _Galacta._

"I must see my daughter!"

And with that, Galactus turned to face what laid ahead. There was little time before the end of Creation…

"Pah, Galactus has escaped." Lard Chaos spat.

"No matter…" Chaos King said as he held the head of The Living tribunal in his hands. "It is time to move on to the next phase."

"I agree." Pralaya replied. "Have you chosen your champions, Lord Chaos?"

"I have, as you requested."

"Good."

"Lord Chaos and I have chosen our champions, you have yet to choose yours Pralaya." Chaos King commented.

"Patience, Chaos King… I am just waiting for my champion to raise up to the occasion…"

"Hmph, then Lord Chaos and I will just have to begin without you." Chaos King said as he tossed aside The Living Tribunal's head. He raised his hand to his face.

"It is time for some… Heresy…"

 **The Warp, Warhammer 40k-verse,**

The God Emperor of Mankind. A name feared by millions as being the one true protector of mankind. He had fought many monstrous beasts in his time and slain countless aliens and enemies to mankind. How ironic it had been, that the very people he was trying to protect tried to kill him. The leader of the rebellion, consumed by the Ruinous powers, was none other than the Emperor's own son, Horus Lupercal. Horus attempted to take the life of his father, but was instead struck down by him. In the end, the Emperor won, but suffered from mortal injuries. The Emperor's body now laid on the Golden Throne in Terra, verging on the edge of death. The souls of thousands of psykers sacrificed every day, to keep him alive. Though the Emperor's mind was long gone, his body must be kept awake, for it is his psyker magic that powers all the technology of the Imperium of Man. At the moment, his consciousness remained in the Warp, holding back the Chaos Gods' influence on the Material Universe.

Within the torrent of storms and unending chaos, The God Emperor of Man drifted. His unending battle against the forces of Chaos was about to continue. However, something rather disturbing had gotten his attention. He looked at the far reaches of the Warp. Something was happening. The mess of indescribable phenomena was… _Vanishing?_

From where the Emperor was, he saw a small speck that was increasingly growing larger. It was 'eating' away at the Warp, causing its surroundings to become a black void. The void was unlike anything the Emperor had ever laid eyes on. The abyss was so filled with nothing, not even the despair one would feel when looking at it could exist inside of it. The Emperor charged forward, determined to find out what the speck was, but unfortunately for him, he would have been better off not knowing.

As he drew closer, the Emperor was able to see some distinguishing features of the speck that was causing the disturbance. After getting close enough, the Emperor stopped.

 _No… It can't be…_

The Emperor raced forward, only to have his suspicions confirmed.

 _Horus…? Horus,_ _ **ALIVE**_ _?_

The cause of the disturbance was none other than the Emperor's own son. The Emperor's own **dead** son.

"Horus! You live?!" The Emperor exclaimed.

The figure turned to face him. His suit was a black, bulky armor with very detailed designs colored gold. His chest had an eye colored pitch black with a yellow pupil. He also wielded a mace larger than an entire person.

"Father…" The figure said in a demonic voice. "Surprised to see me?"

"How… How are you still alive? I… I watched you die!"

"No Father… You killed me. Now, I am reborn."

"Impossible! What I did to you… Not even the Chaos Gods' themselves could have brought you back."

Horus chuckled at the Emperor's disbelief.

"Yes, you are right. No Chaos God could have brought me back. What brought me back was something, much more powerful."

The Emperor was taken aback.

"Allow me to explain, Father. After you had destroyed me on all spheres of existence, I was sent to the Void. A place that was anything other than existence… A place entirely absent of it. There, I met a true God. One more powerful than even you, father. And his name… is the **Chaos King.** "

The Emperor had a hard time comprehending what Horus was saying. But nonetheless, he knew what he had to do.

"I destroyed you once Horus… I can do so again!"

The Emperor drew his sword, and slashed forward with all his might. Horus grinned, anticipating the attack. He dodged and swung his mace backwards, hitting the Emperor with a skull splitting crack. The initial impact stunned the Emperor, but he had no time to recover. The Emperor turned around and proceeded to slash Horus once more. The latter deflected his attack with his mace and punched the Emperor square in the face. As the Emperor tried to regain his sight, Horus swung his mace over and over again, completely breaking the man before him.

As the Emperor stumbled back, Horus spoke.

"To think, had you not killed me, had you laid down your arms and died before me that day, I would not have even known about power like this. All this power, all this retribution, all happened because you struck me down. I guess I should thank you."

The Emperor looked at the man he once called his son.

"If there exists such a power that made you like this, there exists one that can unmake you. Even with me gone Horus, this will change nothing."

" **Nothing** , is what hope to achieve."

With that, Horus struck the Emperor for the last time, erasing him from existence and returning him to the void. The shockwave of his attack was felt all throughout the Warp. After the deed was done, Horus raised his head in newfound glory. He looked down once again, only to see the Chaos Gods closing in on him. He raised his arms, channeling the dark forces within him. The black void that he had been creating expanded at a steadily increasing speed. The other Warp Gods stopped dead in their tracks.

"Chaos Gods, hear me! Should you join me and worship the Chaos King, you will all have the pleasure of experiencing power beyond anything the Warp can offer. Refuse, and you will suffer the same fate as my father."

The Chaos Gods stared at the once human Primach. The Chaos Gods turned to each other.

"How are we to trust him?" Nurgle, one of the Chaos Gods questioned.

"We can't, but he destroyed The Anathema. We should be wary of his power." Slaanesh replied.

"It would make for an interesting plot development… I agree to joining him." Tzeentch added.

"Then it is agreed." Khorne concluded. "Horus! The Chaos Gods agree to your terms!"

"Good…" Horus sneered. "Then we require the Warp no longer."

Horus waved his hands, and the void consumed the warp faster than the blink of an eye. The Chaos Gods were stunned by Horus' display of power.

"From this day onwards, any and all who serve and follow us will serve and follow under the banner of the Chaos King. Let all who stand in our way know his wrath…"

* * *

 **Alright guys, now this is usually the part where I list down the characters used for the chapter and their sources. Well, this time I'm gonna skip that. It's really late now and I just want to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Now I know what you're thinking, but no, I am too lazy to upload this tomorrow with the characters and sources.**

 **So, if one day you see this with the characters and sources, you should assume that I'm probably on holiday or not doing my assignments.**

 **Anyway, until next time, don't forget to follow, favourite, and all that biz. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
